El Destino de la Rosa Negra
by Darlett
Summary: Soy sakura haruno antes solia ser una debil y patetica kunoichi, desde hace un tiempo me converti en una asesina de sangre fría y con un poder que nunca inmagine tener...debido a mi maldicion, pero no es tan malo o mejor dicho No soy tan mala.itaxsakuymás
1. Prologo de la rosa negra

**HOLA! COMO ESTAN?**

**Aqui les dejo un abre boca de lo que será mi nuevo fic, que viene siendo la segunda temporada de MISION DE SEDUCCION DE K.I.N.G.S  
><strong>

**Como siempre hay que recordar ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
><strong>

**Espero que se de su agrado:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EL DESTINO DE LA ROSA NEGRA<strong>

**Prologo**

Ha transcurrido 8 meses desde el ataque que realizo el miembro de akatsuki a konoha y la dejara casi totalmente destruida…

"Mi maestra se ha encargado de observar y monitorear a los experimentos en todo este tiempo… pero se que algo esta planeado tsuyomi, y pues me esta alejando de ellos"…

En ese ataque que se produjo hace algún tiempo y que gracias a los entrenamientos de mi maestra pude sobrevivir, aunque con una pequeña perdida, "si que fue algo molesto perder mi brazo izquierdo, en ese momento!" debido a mi curiosidad que debía observa las peleas de este sujeto y fue cuando este realizo una explosión.

En ese ataque también resulto afectada la godaime, peleando contra ese sujeto ya que naruto no pudo llegar a tiempo.

, que anteriormente era uno de los consejeros de óndelaaldea.

**_Y desde entonces muchas cosas han cambiado…_**

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMER CAPITULO PARA EL 3 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2011<strong>

**Espero Su comentarios o alguna duda que tenga hacer de la primera temporada**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...  
><strong>


	2. Capitulo 1

**hola! me en cuentro cumpliendo con mi palabra! =)**

**aqui les dejo el primer capi de esta nueva aventura! XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1:<strong>

Una hermosa kunoichi de mirada congelante y largo cabello rosa se encontraba en la oficina principal del segundo laboratorio, "dentro de poco el uchiha recuperara la vista por completo" - su mirada estaba fija en su mano izquierda, "recuerdo que"…

_**Flash back**_

_**6 meses antes…**_

_**Rayos! … por poco y me vuelvo a morir otra vez! … dijo Sakura con ironía**_

_**Pero me he quedado sin mi brazo izquierdo, "lo primero será que pare la sangre" – Sakura acumulaba chakra de color jade en su mano derecha para detener la hemorragia. - " esto será todo por esta ocasión!" – segundos después desapareció en una cortina de humo.**_

_**()()()()()() 3 horas después ()()()()()()**_

_**Sakura ya estaba de regreso, cuando llego y adentrarse en el laboratorio…- Sakura-san que te sucedió en el brazo? – pregunto alarmada midori.**_

_**No te preocupes! – Secamente respondió – necesito que consigas 3 sujetos con buenas cantidades de chakras y los encierres en la prisión y por ultimo no quiero que me molesten por ninguna circunstancia en la sala de entrenamiento principal…**_

_**Hai! Sakura- san – realizo una reverencia y se retiro de inmediato a cumplir la orden.**_

_**La kunoichi siguió su trayecto hacia la sala la principal… "no puedo permitir que nadie vea mis sellos" – al entrar uso su propia sangre y dibujo varios símbolos y sello la puerta".**_

"_**las dos únicas que saben que yo he sido modificada a través de diferentes y dolorosas técnicas prohibidas son yumitsu y mi maestra"- comenzó a realizar varios sellos y la cantidad de chakra alrededor de Sakura fue en aumento – ahhhh!**_

" _**ahhh! Debo liberar el segundo sello de lo contrario no podré estabilizar mi chakra " – de nuevo formaba sello con su único brazo, líneas negras se esparcieron en todo el cuerpo de la kunoichi, su chakra cambio aun color oscuro y pronto se estabilizo y las líneas negras se concentraron en el brazo izquierdo y de nuevo comenzó a sangrar en grandes cantidades pero esta vez la sangre se volvió un masa flexible. Luego fue tomado forma lo que seria su nuevo brazo… - ahhhhhhhh! .- " puedo sentir como los nervios de mi brazo se regeneran y se unen con mi cuerpo!" **_

_**Hasta que volvió tener su brazo completo "desde que estoy muerta nunca antes había perdido un brazo que molesto es repararlo" – Luego de un par de minutos haber recuperado su brazo cae de rodilla al suelo – " estoy agotada! " – y cae desmayada en el suelo.**_

"_**odio cada vez que Sakura me ordena capturar sujeto con buenas cantidades de chakra! … he tenido que usar desde la violencia hasta mis encantos para capturar a estos imbeciles!" – Midori dejo en cárceles separadas a cada sujeto que capturo. – "y lo peor he visto a varios entrar pero a ninguno salir de aquí!" - ya he cumplido, me retiro. **_

_**()()()()()()() 2 horas después ()()()()()()()**_

_**Movió un poco sus dedos "ahora tengo hambre de devorar una gran cantidad de chakra" - luego de ponerse de pie observo que todo su piel habia cambiando de color a un tono azul … " demonios! … esto tiene un desequilibrio en mis sellos! No puedo dejar que nadie me vea!"**_

"_**Luego de pasar dos horas encerrada ya es hora de comer un poco de chakra" – quito los sellos de las puertas y fue bajando poco a poco las escaleras hasta que llego la prisión del laboratorio. "quiero… quiero jugar algo divertido" – una sonrisa malvada se reflejaba en su rostro, para realizar un sello y dejar a oscura completamente la prisión.**_

_**Tres sujetos se encontraban en tres cárceles separadas… - quien eres tu y porque nos han traído aquí! – gritaban los sujetos.**_

_**La mirada de Sakura era afila y profunda… - abrió la primera cárcel… "itadakimatsu" – en varios minutos ella les había quitado todo su chakra a los prisioneros, " aun no estoy satisfecha! … Quiero mas!" – se lamió el labio superior y fue dejando atrás la prisión.**_

"_**ya casi he recuperado mi apariencia normal, aunque eso sujetos solo fue un aperitivo lo mejor será realizar otra visita" – La kunoichi estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación del uchiha mayor… la abrió con mucho cuidado pero aun así el joven uchiha se encontraba acostado en su cama.- Sakura eres tu? – tratándola de buscar con el tacto de su mano.**_

" _**quiero tu delicioso chakra!" – en un parpadeo Sakura se encontraba encima de itachi y juntando sus labios con los de el…**_

_**Poco después comenzó absorber el chakra del uchiha… " que delicia de chakra! … PERO SERA MEJOR QUE ME DETENGA POR QUE SINO LO HAGO LAS COSAS SE PONDRIAN PROBLEMATICAS" … Así que se separo de el Itachi se encontraba inconsciente luego de que la kunoichi le quitara gran parte de su chakra.**_

"_**cuando tengo hambre me pongo un poco irritable"- Sakura estaba de regreso en su habitación, se arroja a la cama y poco después se queda dormida.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Una sonrisa malvada se reflejaba en el rostro de la kunoichi, "después de todo _valió la pena vender mi alma al infierno"… - ahora soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa ya tengo poder para inclinar a muchos a mis pies.- dijo con orgullo mientras acomodaba una pila de papeles que encima de su escritorio._

()()()()()()()()

En laboratorio de tsuyomi

Ya es hora de usar esa técnica prohibida que he perfeccionado para hacer crecer en menor tiempo a estos experimentos… "y para eso tendré que llamarlos a ellos" - mordió su dedo y tomo un poco de sangre para realizar varios sellos de invocación.

Aparecieron 6 aves mensajeras y a cada un le entrego un mensaje, por ultimo realizo unos sellos casi imperceptibles toco la pared de la oficina y se abrió una ventana, para que las aves pudieran abrir vuelo.

"_he mandado a llamar mis 6 alumnos de la tercera generación que he entrenado ellos son los mas apropiados para usar esa técnica"._

()()()()()()

En los últimos tres años muchas cosas dolorosas le había ocurrido a los seres más querido para naruto, primero fue la partida de sasuke que lo consideraba como su hermano, la muerte de su querida amiga y hermana Sakura fue algo que le desgarro una parte de su corazón al no haber podido ir con ella en esa misión, también ha perdido a ero-senin que le tenía un gran aprecio por culpa de akatsuki, todo era tan doloroso para él, que gracias al apoyo de hinata le daba el podía seguir sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

En konoha había muchas cosas por hacer, ya que este ataque que había hecho akatsuki causo grandes daños a la aldea. Todos se encontraban ayudando a reconstruir la aldea, mientras que por otro lado el nuevo hogake temporal ya estaba haciendo de las suyas.

* * *

><p><strong>PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION 5 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2011<strong>...

E**SPERO Que les haya gustado el capi! y por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios!**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**BYE ;)**


	3. Capitulo 2: Tercera que generacion

**HOLA! **

**Disculpen el pequeño retraso pero tuvo un día muy complicadoy no me dio tiempo de acomodar el capi, espero que les guste!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong>

"Luego de recuperar mi brazo me encargue de espiar los planos de las capsulas que uso tsuyomi para los demás experimentos y mande a construir una, y pues la misma esta oculta en esta sede… además; también me encargue de jugar, con aquellos que la construyeron porque no puedo permitir que este secreto llegue a los oídos de mi maestra.

Hace varios meses atrás me encargue de extraer a ese niño… que será mi juguete!" … aunque esa operación que realice junto con yumitsu, dejo a la imbécil de Aoi en coma! … eso son alguno de los efectos secundario que pueden ocurrir! – reía a carcajada mientras caminaba por el pasillo que conducía.

Hasta que se detuvo en una puerta – giro la perilla.- itachii! … ya estoy de vuelta!

"Espero pronto decirle la verdad a este imbecil! …no soporto esta clase de cosa!" - Sakura se sentó en una silla que había en la habitación. "hace 4 meses que el uchiha esta tratamiento ya recuperado la vista del ojo izquierdo, pero de su ojo derecho ha sido mucho más lenta de lo que me esperaba"- suspiro, mientras revisa el historial médico.

Hola mi saku! … no te oí entrar! – decía esto mientra salía del baño.

Pues el dia de hoy tengo al que proponerte! - dijo

El pelinegro la abrazo y seguido de eso le beso el cuello – y que será eso que quiere proponer mi saku?- pregunto intrigado

" que fastidio!" – Sakura se giro para estar de frente. - próximamente traeré aun nuevo subordinado y pues me gustaría que lo entrenaras – lo decía con una voz tan seductora que provocaría en cualquier hombre se derritiera. – se acerca al oído y le susurra – me encantaría llamarte "ITACHI-SENSEI" – seguido de eso le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. El uchiha estaba sonrojado y seguido de eso unió sus labios con los de ella.

"desde que lo traje aquí es como tierno gatito… AHHH! Me repugna esa actitud de él, pero así es más fácil de manipularlo eso no lo puedo negar" – se separaron.- entonces lo harás por mi? – lo observo de reojo esperando una respuesta positiva.

"no puedo negar a su deseo, ella ha hecho por mi me trajo de vuelta a la vida, consiguió un tratamiento para mis ojos y ahora estoy ente lugar con todas las comodidades, esa propuesta me sacaría de esta aburrida habitación! La tomo!" - Acepto tu propuesta me sacara del aburrimiento!– dijo con ironía para luego posar una sonrisa de medio lado.

()()()()()()()

Hace tanto tiempo que la maestra no nos convocaba en este lugar - los pasos de esta mujer sonaba por el largo y silencioso pasillo que se encontraba atravesando.

Tienes razón yuriko! – una kunoichi que estaba a un lado

Al terminar de recorrer el pasillo encontraron unas puertas blancas una de las dos mujeres giro la perilla de la puerta.

Al entrar a la sala observo que ya se encontraban 4 de los miembros en la sala.

Vaya la que siempre llega tarde!

Ahhh! Eso no es verdad! … kimiko! – gritando furiosa suzumi

Déjense tontería! – dijo satoichi que estaba sentado en el lado izquierdo de kimiko

Como siempre tan escandalosa Suzumi! - dijo Enji

Después de esa pequeña plática se sentaron en su puesto….

Poco después entro su tsuyomi a la sala – tanto tiempo sin verlos – dijo amablemente la pelirroja.

Los 6 alumnos de tsuyomi se paro de sus asientos y realizaron una reverencia profunda. – ESTAMOS A SUS ORDENES TSUYOMI-SAMA!

Tsuyomi respondió la reverencia – de regreso a sus asientos! … los he llamado después de tanto tiempo porque necesito sus habilidades para poner en práctica una técnica prohibida que se necesita de mucha energía y control. – decía esto de una forma muy seria.

Y que planea hacer con esa técnica? - pregunto kimiko estaba interesada.

Tengo en unas capsulas a la nueva generación de shinobis! – dijo con la mirada fija en ellos. – Los 6 miembros quedaron asombrados. – Estos niños poseerán habilidades de los mejores clanes.

()()()()()()()()()

Bajo el extenso cielo se encontraba un chico rubio muy pensativo… "Ahora que soy reconocido como un héroe en la aldea ninguno de mis amigos mas cercano esta a mi lado para celebrarlo" … "solo me queda cumplirle esa promesa mi primer amor… sakura-chan!" . – se levanto de la grama y regreso a la aldea.

()()()()()()()()

"únete a akatsuki y dame información de ellos y te traeré a tu hermano de vuelta"- era las palabras que retumbaban en el pensamiento del uchiha.

"Después de que me de vuelva a mi hermano la matare con mi chidori y luego vendremos a matar a madara" – oscuro pensamiento cruzaba por la mente del menor de los uchihas.

()()()()()()()()()

Que bien! ... Pues ahora si me puedo retirar! – dijo alegremente, "que molesto es!" – unió sus labios con el pelinegro. … bueno tengo que irme al laboratorio a preparar la dosis de tu tratamiento.

"hace algún tiempo que libere a el otro uchiha, " pero no si antes implantarle un rastreador en su cuello", con la condición de que trabajara para mi, aunque se perfectamente que después que le cumpla lo que dije en esa ocasión me intentara matar…. Algo tonto de su parte, y pues cuando eso pase me burlare en su cara… me dará mas gusto aun!" – pensó con malicia.

_**Flash back**_

"_**recuerdo que los primeros días de traerlo a la fuerza, en el primer momento en que abría la puerta aparecía detrás de mí para sujetarme" – Vaya sasuke-kun! No me espera un recibimiento como este! - le dijo con ironía.**_

_**SAKURA PORQUE ME HAS TRAIDO A ESTE! - sujeto con mas fuerza la kunoichi**_

_**De seguro te preguntaras porque en esta habitación no tienes chakra … pues vera sasuke-kun, he tomado mis precauciones, te he inyectado una droga capaz de suprimir el chakra – dijo en tono divertido - para traerte aquí y también porque tengo una propuesta para ti! …**_

_**Pero antes de decirte mi propuesta debes de saber la verdad vista a través de los ojos de tu hermano! **_

_**Que estas diciendo Sakura? - estaba sorprendido**_

_**Sakura aprovecho la confusión del uchiha y se libero rápidamente… - Desde que estoy muerta para los demás, me entrenado en todo tipo de técnicas y esta que te mostrare es una prohibida - una que me permitió ver los recuerdo de tu hermanos minutos después de su muerte! – Sakura comenzó a realizar sellos rápidamente.- lo que te mostrare a continuación puede que cambie tu opinión sobre él – luego de eso le toco la frente y comenzó a transferirle los recuerdo de itachi a sasuke. – el pelinegro cerro sus ojos**_

"_**es cierto que puedo mostrarte los recuerdos que vi de itachi… pero también los puedo alterar ligeramente" - luego de varios minutos de haber pasado lagrimas se podían aprecia que rodaban por el rostro del uchiha menor.**_

_**Como podrás a ver visto… tu hermano siempre te protegió a ti y a esa aldea!**_

_**Retrocedió un poco y cruzando su brazos … - además ahora ya no cuentas con la marca de orochimaru para respaldarte! – su mirada fria y fija en el uchiha…**_

_**Los dos principales causantes de todas estas desgracias son Madara y Danzou, te propongo algo ayúdame a adquirir mas información sobre los miembros restante de akatsuki y asi idear estrategias para acércanos a ellos y derrotarlos.**_

_**Me parece mejor verlo como intercambio tu haces lo que te pido y yo traigo de vuelta a tu hermano.**_

_**QUE ESTAS! Diciendo Sakura… traer a la vida a mi hermano eso es imposible para ti , para hacerlo se debe tener un gran nivel conocimiento! - observando**_

"_**claro que puedo hacerlo además mírame a mi, yo estoy muerta desde hace un año y pues aquí me tienes frente a ti" – claro que lo hare… soy capaz de hacerlo y mucho mas- dijo tono retador y con una mirada afilada**_

_**Además sasuke necesitas mucho mas poder para vengarte de aquellos que trajeron las desgracia a tu vida.**_

_**Déjate de tonterías Sakura! … tu no tiene tanto poder como dices tener! - dijo el uchiha levantando la voz con aire de superioridad.**_

" _**Tengo mucho más poder de lo que piensas mi querido uchiha!" - Entonces te lo demostrare con una batalla…**_

_**En esa ocasión tuve una batalla con ese imbecil… recuerdo que invoque una de mis aves y no alejamos lo suficiente para no causarle daño a la infraestructura del laboratorio.**_

_**Antes de comenzar toma esto… le entrega una pequeña botellita con un liquido verde, este el antídoto de lo que te he inyectado anteriormente…- otra cosa mas que se me olvidaba – en ese instante la kunoichi le de vuelve la espada a sasuke!**_

_**Pues atacarme cuando desee…Sasuke .- Sakura no había terminado de pronunciar la frase cuando el uchiha realizo un rápido movimiento para atacarla.**_

_**Aquí estoy sasuke – Sakura estaba sentada en una rama de un árbol … "si que fue rápida" – volvió a desaparecer y un par parpadeo estaba detrás de ella y fue cuando le clavo la espada… pero la esta Sakura se volvió lodo y se deshizo.**_

"_**sasuke no se mueve nada mal… pero cuando me moví del lugar inicial deje un clon de tierra cerca para llamar su atención y mientras que alejaba y me ocultaba" - Sasuke aquí estoy! - dijo Sakura agitado su mano.**_

_**Pero esta vez el ataque fue diferente su katana estaba cargada con el chidori…**_

_()()()()()()()()()()()_

Por ahora dejaran sus puesto en cada país … deberán avisarle cada uno de sus subordinados que deberán de remplazarlos a ustedes temporalmente – ordeno la pelirroja.

Hai! – asintieron todos

A partir de mañana se comenzaremos a llevar acabo la técnica, sus habitaciones están listas. – Kana muéstrale donde están su habitaciones.

La puerta se abrió y entro Kana una de las nuevas subordinadas de tsuyomi.

Esto será todo por hoy vaya a descansar! – dijo la kunoichi antes de volver detrás de su escritorio.

Por favor sígame! – dijo educadamente la chica

El grupo de alumnos tsuyomi platicaban mientras caminaban hacia sus habitaciones.- La técnica la cual vamos a desempeñar junto con tsuyomi-sama debe exigir grandes cantidades de chakra y de un excelente control del chakra – comento Naoko

Tiene mucha razón! – apoyo yuriko

Si eso es así… como estamos suponiendo cualquier error que cometamos sera falta! – dijo kimiko advirtiendo a los demás.

Yo me pregunto como demonios hizo tsuyomi-sama en conseguir a esos niños! - dijo Satoichi.

Interesante pregunta! … -dijo Suzumi – me pregunto a quien le habrán asignado esa misión? – preguntaba curiosamente.

Te aseguro algo suzumi ninguna de las kunoichi de la tercera generación seria capaz de hacer esa misión! – dijo Yuriko entre cruzando los brazos.

Yo creo saber quién pudo a ver sido! – Dijo Naoko. – todos se de tuvieron y miraron a naoko… - Como ustedes saben yo soy una de las espías informante del país del fuego, hace ya casi 2 años que se unió una chica que se llama Sakura Haruno, proveniente de konoha una de las aldea del país del fuego… se dice que ella es la kunoichi mas sobresaliente de la cuarta generación de kunoichi y me contó uno de mis subordinados que es muy peligrosa.

Vaya tengo curiosidad por conocer a esa tal Sakura! – dijo sonrientemente Satoichi.

Disculpen la interrupción pero hemos llegado, Kana le mostró a cada uno sus respetivas habitaciones luego de cumplir con la orden se retira… "debo informarle cuanto antes a Sakura-sama!" …

* * *

><p><strong>NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS! <strong>

**La proxima Actualización sera para EL 9 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2011**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!**

**bye ;D  
><strong>


	4. Capitulo 3: Reverencia

**HOLA!**

**Disculpen la demora tuve algunos problemas para subir el capi, ya que por mi casa se daño un transformado de luz y pues pase bastante hora sin luz en estos dias... ya problema solucionado ^^  
><strong>

**DiSfrutenlo!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3:<strong>

"La razón por la cual… no llame a Sakura para esta técnica, desde hace algún tiempo que he comenzado a sospechar de Sakura no esta cumpliendo mis ordenes como es debido…" – la pelirroja estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos… "se que fue egoísta de mi parte al usar de esta manera a Haruno, pero ella ya no es la misma desde aquel incidente que le causo la muerte… por eso solo una kunoichi sin emociones seria capaz de llevar acabo esa misión" – tsuyomi apoyaba una de sus manos en una de las capsulas.

"yo deseo que esto niños cambien el mundo shinobi… pronto mis queridos niños verán con sus propios ojos, las maravillas que existen en este mundo tan frágil"… " un mundo donde tengo tiempo que no veo!" .

()()()()()()()

_**Felicitaciones sasuke-kun! Me has encontrado – decía esto mientras sus katanas entre chocaban en ese instante trato de un usar su chidori.**_

_**Pero Sakura dio un salto hacia atrás … " no puedo control tan de cerca esa cantidad de voltaje" … **_

_()()()()()()()() **Al dia siguiente** ()()()()()()_

Los 6 alumnos se encontraban reunidos el laboratorio… - Vaya no esperaba que tsuyomi-sama, no reuniera tan temprano – decia suzumi, mientras bostezaba.

Yo aun quede con hambre! - reclamaba enji

Dejen esa tontería para después en cualquier momento puede llegar tsuyomi-sama! – decía Yuriko.

Hai!

La puerta se abrió muy lentamente… en ese instante se encontraba entrando tsuyomi, rápidamente los 6 alumnos realizaron una columna y para realizar la respetiva reverencia. – BUENOS DIAS TSUYOMI-SAMA!

Buenos días chicos! – dijo de forma muy amable la pelirroja – levántense.

Comenzare de inmediato… la primera fase de mi técnica es de aprenderse estos sellos.- tsuyomi realizo cada sello de forma lenta para que cada uno lo pudiera apreciar

Ahora lo intentaremos nosotros! – dijo Kimiko.

_()()()()()()()()()()()_

"**que sorpresa la que me lleve…"**

_**En un parpadeo me vi atrapada en un genjitsu…**_

"_**Hace tanto tiempo que no visitaba este mundo!" - Sakura se encontraba crucificada…- en genjitsu**_

_**Sakura tu no eres rival para mi… asi que no digas tontería de traer a mi hermano de vuelta! – dijo el uchiha furioso al ver la actitud **_

_**Oye sasuke-kun! … te voy a contar algo… sabes yo también me enfrente a tu hermano y también estuve encerrada en este mundo y en esta misma posición! – dijo con ironía.- sabes sa-su-ke-kun! … mi maestra conoce muy bien sus técnicas y sus debilidades!- Sakura mantenía compostura**_

_**Ya cállate Sakura deja de decir estupideces! – mientras su katana la clavaba en el brazo derecho de la kunoichi.**_

"_**ahh! … vas a ver uchiha me las apagar!" … como te seguía contando ella desarrollo técnicas especiales para contra restar ya sea de forma temporal sus técnicas – decía esto mientras reía.**_

_**Admite que no tienes el suficiente poder, para traer a mi hermano para finalizar esta estúpida pelea y marcharme de aquí! – decia con una voz fria y con unos ojos afilados.**_

" _**tonto… uchiha aun sigues pensando, que aun tengo algo de la estupida chica que alguna vez fue tu compañera … pues te equivocas, tengo mucho mas poder del que tu y tu hermano creen, soy mucho mas bella e inteligente capaz de manipular a cualquiera a mi antojo" … " siempre es útil tener este sello conmigo" … - Sakura activa el sello escondido en su lengua… para escapar del genjitsu del pelinegro.**_

_()()()()()()()_

_Ya cada uno a memorizado correctamente cada sello es hora de poner en practica… comenzaremos con la primera capsula, para necesito que se siente alrededor.- ya todos estaban sentado alrededor de la capsulas incluyendo a tsuyomi – Yo comenzare a realizar el sello y luego seguirás tu satochi… y luego vendrá yuriko, kimiko y así sucesivamente… cuando todo hayamos realizado los sellos tocaremos al mismo tiempo la capsula. _

"_con esta técnica y con los sellos que he colocado alrededor de la capsula… darle a la capsula a la cual esta conectado el experimento y toda la cantidad posible de chakra para de esta manera estimular el crecimiento celular de los experimentos y hacerlos crecer de forma acelerada… he calculado que si aplico esta técnica durante 10 horas en lapso de una semana el cuerpo de los experimento se desarrollara como si fueran cumplido un año de vida!" _

()()()()()()

_**La kunoichi y el uchiha ya llevaban un par de horas en una batalla de tajitsu… - "Rayos! … ya estoy que dando sin chakra!"- la respiración del pelinegro era entre cortada.**_

" _**demonios! … no me has dejado casi tiempo en regenerar la herida de mi brazo! … pero ya estas llegando a tu limites… ya que ahora no cuentas con sello de orochimaru!" … "yo aun no he tenido que usar mis reservar y he absorbido pequeñas cantidades de chakra del chidori" - estaba terminado de curar su heridad, estando frente al uchiha. – sasuke! … que divertido ha sido esta batalla, aunque me recuerda un poco con la tuve con tu hermano! … pero como todo juego ya es hora que acabe. **_

_**La kunoichi saco un bisturí y con el se hizo un pequeño corte en su mano, la sangre se fue acumulado en la tierra… " esto es algo nuevo que me gustaría probar!" – Sakura realiza unos sellos a una velocidad asombrosa. La tierra comenzó absolver la sangre y en segundos la tierra se abrió y brotaron grandes raíces con espinas, que se dirigía hacia el uchiha.**_

"_**demonios!" … - los movimientos del pelinegro eran de mas lentos debido al cansancio, " rayo Sakura y con otra técnica molesta!" - al distraerse levemente fue capturado por las plantas, y Sakura! … - al buscarla con la vista ella seguía de frente a el.**_

"_**uchiha … tonto!" - sonrie con malicia y…. – poff poff! Se trataba de un clon…**_

_**Me buscabas sasuke-kun! … Sakura estaba frente a él – " sasuke-kun en este tiempo que llevo de muerta lo he usado para mejorar mis habilidades y crear nuevas sustancias… como los venenos!" - Sakura muy cerca de el, pasas sus manos alrededor del cuello del uchiha seguido de eso une sus labios con los de él.**_

"_**que demonios! … esta haciendo, tengo que zafarme!" – mientras seguía besándose con la kunoichi.**_

"_**tonto.. si crees que te dejare ir " – entre su ropa escondía una pequeña jeringa con una sustancia morada … " esto es el fin" – sujeto la jeringa con una mano la sujeto y la clavo en la pierna al uchiha. - desde ahora uchiha trabajaras para mi! …**_

_**Que me has inyectado?**_

_**Pues solo una pequeña dosis de un veneno paralizante…**_

_**Trabaja para mi sasuke y te apoyare con mis tecnicas y traere a tu hermano de vuelta… " falta poco segundos para que el veneno se esparza por completo"**_

_**Realiza una reverencia frente ante mi … - le ordeno la kunoichi, de esa formael demostraría aceptar trabajar con ella.**_

"_**demonios! No tengo otra opcion que hacer lo que dice… pero algún día me las pagaras Sakura!" … - el uchiha realizo una reverencia … poco segundos después el uchiha se desmaya. **_

"_**Con esa reverencia que te he obligado hacer, he pisoteado tu miserable orgullo que por muchos años molesto!- desembolso una carcajada – después de eso Sakura sostiene a sasuke y desaparece en una nube de humo.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

_()()()()()()() 2 horas después ()()()()()_

"Luego de que dejara de nuevo en su habitación y por su puesto inyectarle el antídoto" - vamos ir a ver como esta el otro uchiha.

En algún lugar del país de la tierra se encontraban reunidos los miembros de akatsuki...

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por aquellos que comentan mi fanfic<strong>

**Espero que no surjan mas contra tiempos y pueda estar Subiendo el siguiente capitulo 14 de diciembre 2011**.

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!**

**Bye! =)**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Hola!**

**Ya se que me tarde otra vez un poco mas de lo que me esperaba...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4:<strong>

"Uchiha sasuke eres tan fácil de manipular… solo debo pronunciar lo que deseas escuchar y sedes ante mi" – lo dejo acostado y en el brazo le inyecto el antitodo del veneno… "Tu oscuridad cada vez se hace mas y mas fuerte!" – le acaricio su rostro suavemente – " si yo no te odiara… te dijera que te alejaras de mi… porque yo solo traigo la desgracia! Pero no puedo decirte" – retiro su mano del otro del pelinegro, para luego girarse – "me daré un baño".

Bueno y eso fue lo que sucedió… - uchiha sasuke un par de días después partió de inmediato a reunirse con su grupo, "yo no lo iba dejar ir así como así… el uchiha lleva escondido uno de mis parásitos diseñados para localizar, con un mapa puedo saber donde se encuentra".

()()()()()()()()() 4 horas después ()()()()()

El grupo de alumnos junto con tsuyomi continuaba transfiriendo chakra a la capsula, " el día de hoy solo serán 6 horas"

"vaya esta técnica requiere de mucho chakra y sobre todo control de él"… - realizo un par de sellos – " ya es hora de enviarle toda la información que he recabado sobre esta técnica a Sakura- sama".

()()()()()()()()()

"no sé cuanto tiempo aproximado tengo en este laboratorio que me trajo Sakura, pero le debo mi vida a Sakura … no me equivoco le debo esta segunda oportunidad, también estoy en deuda con ella que me a regresado poco a poco la vista" – aunque ahora es mas fuerte y decidida que antes.

"lo unico de malo es que no puedo salir de mi habitación es por eso que Sakura me ha estado trayendo libros, para que me entretenga… ella me prometió que pronto daríamos paseo por el lugar"

()()()()()()()()()()

Por otro lado en algún lugar oscuro… se encontraban reunidos varios sujetos – Hemos perdidos a muchos miembros últimamente….

Ha sido una pena que no haya podido ver morir a se par de zombies- dijo esto con ironía el azulado sujeto.

- No digas algo como eso! … ellos fueron nuestro camaradas mencionaba – pain

- Mis disculpa! – con un tono mas respecto dijo esta vez kisame.

Interviniendo con una voz roca – Ellos fueron eliminados por el equipo de kakashi.

Y el ultimo miembro en perder fue el gran uchiha itachi!

No pudimos recuperar su cuerpo por esa maldita que nos engaño para llevárselo! – dijo zetsu

Yo me encargare de matar uchiha sasuke! – decía deidara.

Tiene que tener cuidado con ella y deben averiguar mas sobre ella! – dijo pain

Hai… Hai! – dijo Tobi

Kisame apresúrate a traer el siguiente chinjurikin

()()()()()()()()()

"vaya hacia tiempo que no estaba libre" – mientras ponía en orden una torre de papeles, de pronto escucha el picote de un ave en la pared … - Sakura realiza uno sellos y crea una pequeña ventana en la habitación, donde el ave mensaje se posa – "esta aves es de Kana!" – toma el mensaje… " SAKURA-SAMA la maestra tsuyomi a comenzado a moverse, el día de ayer aparecieron en el laboratorio 4 kunoichi y dos shinobis de la tercera generación… al día siguiente la maestra le ha enseñado a estos shinobis uno sellos que desconozco pero tienen que ver con las capsula donde se encuentran los experimentos.

"Con que mi maestra a comenzado a moverse será bueno que me infiltre y observe con mis propios ojos esa técnica" – será bueno sacar a pasear a mi juguete!

Salio de la oficina y se marcho rumbo a su habitación… "Me pondré algo mas acorde y por su puesto también le llevare algo de ropa al uchiha"

"De seguro con este atuendo quedara sorprendido el uchiha … que tonto!" – salio de su habitación, y se fue a la habitación de itachi.

()()()()()()()()()

"ya termine de leer el ultimo libro que me trajo Sakura, será mejor que me de un baño, que será de la vida de mi hermano espero que no haya seguido el oscuro destino tiene el clan uchiha… espero que también se aleje de madara, solo usa a las personas a su conveniencia como lo hace con pain"- cerro la llave de la ducha y se cubrió con toalla su parte intima, para luego salir del baño.

Cuando entro a su habitación se sorprendió al ver a Sakura tan hermosa… - Vaya con que ya terminaste de leer el ultimo libro que te traje! – exclamo Sakura aproximándose.

Sakura para donde vas con esa ropa? – pregunto curioso ya que la kunoichi se lleva una blusa negra con bordados de hilo dorados y acompañado de un short corto que llegaba un poco más arriba de la de la rodillas mostrado una kunoichi bastante elegante y refinada.

Para donde vamos! … es la pregunta correcta? – dijo con ironía. – toma te traído ropa ideal… - "cada vez mas el uchiha es mas humano que antes, mientras que yo soy cada vez peor, QUIEN LO DIRIA"

El uchiha junto sus labios con los de ellas, "después de tanto tiempo voy a estar con ella fuera de este laboratorio" – se separo y tomo la ropa y prosiguió a vestirse. Por su parte Sakura se sentó en la cama mientras observaba como el pelinegro se vestía. – "espero no tener ningún contratiempo en el camino ya que necesito observar esa técnica cuanto antes".

En poco minutos estuvo listo el uchiha tomo la mano de la kunoichi y luego asi abrieron la puerta de la habitación, alejándose un poco de la habitación desaparecieron en una cortina de humo.

()()()()()()

Cuando volvieron aparecer se encontraban a orillas de la bahía. – iré a una aldea turística del país de la roca, asi que apresurémonos. Así que Sakura tomo la delantera, el pelinegro estaba atento a cada movimiento de la kunoichi, "vaya jamás la vi moverse tan deprisa y con la facilidad con que lo hace me indica que puede ir mas rápido… puede que incluso me supere un poco en velocidad".

"el uchiha esta atento cada movimiento que realizo" – Sakura sonrió falsamente para luego tomarle la mano y apurar mas el paso.

()()()()()()() 3 horas después ()()()()()()()

"Muy poco subordinado de la gran maestra tsuyomi-sama llegan a tener ese control sobre su chakra… llevaban sentados mas de 7 horas, le informare a Sakura-sama".

"falta poco para llegar a la entrada" – cuando lleguemos una hermosa posada con agua termales!

"Al parecer Sakura no esta aquí solo para salir un tiempo conmigo".

Cuando llegaron a la aldea buscaron le alojaron en una habitación… - ya hemos llegado! …. Y es hora de relajarnos un poco decía esto, mientras entre cruzaba sus brazos en con el cuello del uchiha. " cada vez falta menos para poder revelarle la verdad a este uchiha y poder divertirme con la expresión de su rostro y su ganas de matarme!" – se besaron muy apasionadamente por varios minutos que se acostaron en la cama y su caricias fueron en aumento hasta comenzar a despojarse de la ropa.

De pronto aparece un ave picoteando la ventana de la habitación, Sakura observo que se trataba de un mensaje de kana, se quito de encima al uchiha y fue a leer el mensaje.

"SAKURA-SAMA HAN PASADO 7 HORAS DESDE QUE COMENZARON LA TECNICA Y AUN CONTINUAN TRANSFIRIENDO CHAKRA A LA CAPSULA LE AVISARE CUANDO TERMINEN"

A donde fue que nos quedamos! – decía con sarcasmos, mientras que observaba al uchiha ya en ropa interior. – "este uchiha debe tener mucho deseo de hacerlo, ya que desde que lo lleve al laboratorio solo hemos hecho una sola vez" – se quito el resto de su ropa… y se aproximo a el y le susurro al oído – mi querido itachi creo que ya es tiempo de que tengamos un hijo, creo que esta ocasión seria buena para hacerlo! – " menos mal que de camino me tome pastilla para evitar esa cosas dentro de mi… aunque sea por un tiempo, me resulta intolerable tener que someterme a esa operación de nuevo!".

El uchiha palpo con su manos la silueta de la kunoichi e ir bajando y lentamente abrir su pierna y llegar a su parte intima, "seré muy cuidadoso contigo mi flor de cerezo de seguro debe de estar muy estrecha ya que estabas my ocupada no hemos podido tener relaciones" - e introdujo su miembro dentro de ella, el rostro de la pelirosa estaba sonrojado, "diablos no puedo controlar este tipo de emoción".

Y fue moviéndose cada vez un poco mas rápido… junto con los gemido de la kunoichi, "se siente también estar así" – poco después se corrió dentro de ella.

Ambos tenia la respiración agitada … pero eso no les impido cambiar de posición y comenzar de nuevo la penetración…..

()()()()()()()

Dos grupos de shinobis – los he llamado aquí por que son lo mas actos para esta misión – de que esto shizune onee-chan? – preguntaba naruto

Ha llegado una información sobre uchiha sasuke! … por eso los he reunido aquí y en secreto, para que puedan hacer esta mision a escondida de DANZOU

Se trata de localizar el paradero de UCHIHA SASUKE que existen rumores no confirmados de que se a unido al grupo akatsuki –dijo esto de forma muy seca y directamente, ya el rodeo causaría mucha mas preocupación en naruto.

QUEEEE! NO PUEDE SER! … - apunto su mirada al suelo, pero poco después apretó la cinta de su protector de konoha, esta vez si lo encontrarnos!, "Y LE CUMPLIRE MI PROMESA A SAKURA –CHAN".

Espera naruto no puedes ponerte en demasiado peligro, recuerda que si es cierta la información Sasuke tratara de capturar! – dijo shizune.

El rubio trago saliva, y en ese instante kakashi y yamato colocaron sus manos en el hombro del rubio – NO TE PREOCUPES POR ESO… ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA APOYARTE!

Hai…! –asintieron

PARTAMOS DE INMEDIATO – Anuncio kakashi y los dos grupos desaparecieron….

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer mi fic<strong>

**Pero no olviden dejar sus valiosos comentarios**

**Hasta el Proximo capitulo que sera este fin de semana 17 ó 18 de diciembre 2011**

**Bye.. Bye :)**


	6. Capitulo 5: Casate conmigo?

**Hola!**

**Espero que no esten tan ocupado como lo he estado yo este fin de semana que acaba de pasar, ayudando a mi mama a hacer la comida tradicional navideña de mis pais, conocida como la hallaca y limpiando otras parte de la casa, he que dado full cansada, antes de acostarme a dormir quise pasarme actualizar el fic.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>:

Ya estaba atardeciendo… cuando un pelinegro se despertó en primer lugar, "pasamos una tarde increíbles… y no me parece extraño que aun duerma"… "creo que daré un paseo y traeré la cena" – pensaba todo esto mientras terminaba de vestirse.

- "Tengo tiempo que no le compro algo!" … - - después de esto salio por la puerta y fue a las tiendas a comprarle algún detalle.

()()()()()

- "no puedo creerlo llevan 10 horas realizando esa técnica" - la joven kana continuaba vigilando los movimientos de la sala.

()()()()()()

**Flash back**

**Ante de que te vayas SA-SU-KE-KUN! .- extiende sobre su mano el anillo de akatsuki – este anillo era de akatsuki si quieres entrar toma su lugar e investigas sobre los acontecimientos del pasado y envíame información de los demás miembros.**

**Fin flash back**

"necesitamos llegar al punto de encuentro donde citamos a un miembro de akatuski"– dijo el uchiha a su equipo.

()()()()()

- " Rayos! como pude dormir tanto…. Este uchiha a utilizando mi cuerpo para satisfacer sus deseos! … que molesto me resulta tener que hacer este tipo de actos, ya que mi cuerpo ya no es el mismo de que regrese de la oscuridad… o mas bien desde que me perdí en ella!" – sonrío con malicia.

- "porque tiene que ser todo tan complicado si no fuera … porque yo me enamore de tu hermano, y si tu hermano no se fuera ido de la aldea para hacerse mas fuerte para derrotarte, yo no le fuera pedido a naruto esa promesa, y si no fuera por eso tanto naruto como yo no nos fuéramos entrenados como locos para poder buscar a sasuke, y pues sino fuera por esa misión que fallamos al tratar de traerlo … yo no me fuera sentido tan frustrada que me fui de la aldea y que me estado pasando por muerta para poder entrenar… aunque para nada porque morí meses después de eso… y pues ahora estoy de regreso sin alma … y pues tengo mas chakra … y tengo muchas técnica debido a eso entrenamiento inhumanos que tuve" - ya vestida y arreglada saco de su estuche un pergamino que contenía un mapa – vamos a ver por donde anda el imbécil ese!... – sakura realizo un par de sello y un símbolo apareció en el mapa… "con que ahí se encuentra no esta muy lejos de mi posición"… "rayos apareció otro punto en el mapa se trataba de itachi ya se estaba acercando". – guardo en seguida el mapa.

- " Que comience actuación!" – la kunoichi se giro – Que estabas haciendo?

Comprando la cena! … - sonreía mientras que levantaba la bolsa.

Que bien! … pero que escondes en la otra mano? … déjame ver? – " creo que ya esta planeando de nuevo retornar aquella conversación que dejamos pendiente hace mas de unos meses y que por cierto use la ocasión para traicionarlo"

El pelinegro coloco las bolsas en una mesita que había en la habitación para luego, " es hora de retomar aquella conversación pendiente que no se pudo completar por sorprendente apareció repetidamente de itachi " - Sakura … - la abrazo… " Te amo tanto mi saku eres maravillosa, como kunoichi, como medico y como mujer … eres para mí la mejor" - se separo de ella y la observo fijamente.

El uchiha saco entre su ropa una pequeña cajita, para luego realizo una genuflexión.- Sakura – SAKURA TE CASARIAS CONMIGO?

- "otra vez con esa idea uchiha… de verdad quieres que te mande al infierno antes de lo planeado…. Yo no puedo amar nadie ya que no puedo cambiar el hecho que estoy muerta, ah y otra cosa más que no me lo permite… es por eso que mi camino es la oscuridad" – Sakura estaba anonadada y sin hablaba. "aunque este muerta no he olvidado como actuar en estas situaciones" - lagrimas comenzaron caer por las mejillas de la kunoichi.

- Sakura… Sakura…!

Yo no puedo casarme itachi… ya que estoy bajo las ordenes de mi maestra!... debido a mi habilidades, constantemente tengo misiones de alto peligro – "yo ya estoy muerta … para mi, ya no existe la felicidad! … Es por eso que deseo que sufras y así de alguna manera pagues" – estamos bien como estamos! - apoyando mis manos en sus hombros.

- Yo no quiero que nada te pase! – dijo esto el pelinegro y seguido de esto la brazo con fuerza - yo no quiero perderte! – esto último lo menciono en voz baja.

- "Qué? … no quieres que nada malo me pase? … eso malo que tanto temes por mi, ya sucedió pero aun no lo sabes! … YO TE MATARE CUANDO SEA EL MOMENTO! … ESE UN ENORME PLACER QUE QUIERO DARME!" – Sonrío con malicia. – Se separo de él un poco y sujeto sus rostro – eso no cambiara lo especial que eres para mi, aun lo nuestro no este oficializado, tengo que salir a entregar algo – llevo uno de sus dedos y le dio un beso para luego para posarlo en los labios del uchiha.

()()()()()()

" ya están a punto de cumplir las 12 horas seguidas!"

"la primera sección de la técnica terminado!" – CHICOS A LA CUENTA DE 10 irán bajando la cantidad de chakra que envían! – dijo tsuyomi.

Hai!

10…9…8…

La cantidad de chakra fue disminuyendo…

7…6…5…

El cansancio ya era he vidente en alguna de las kunoichis…

4…3…

"hasta ahora va todo bien"

2… 1

Todos los miembros involucrados dejaron de enviar chakra… y fue ese instante suzumi, naoko cayeron desmayadas al instante. En ese momento entraron de inmediato otro subordinados de menor rango con camillas para trasladar a suzumi y a naoko.

"la primera sección culmino a las 8pm" – no se preocupen yo me encargare de revisarla y dejarlas en sus habitaciones – dijo kana cuando entraba al laboratorio.

- Te las dejo a tu cargo kana! – dijo tsuyomi – otra cosa más mañana les avisare la hora que comenzara la segunda sección. – luego de eso se retiro.

- Hai! – asintieron los demás.

- Kimiko-san!

- Yuriko-san!

- Por favor acompáñenme les he preparado un baño caliente!

- Satoichi-san!

- Enji-san!

- A ustedes también les he preparado un baño caliente!

- Salieron del laboratorio siguiendo a kana – Estoy muerta de verdad que esa técnica es peligrosa! … pues miran como quedaron las otras – dijo kimiko.

- Suzumi siempre ha sido la mas débil de nosotros y ya me lo esperaba – dijo Satoichi mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Ella siempre fue la ultima entre nosotros! – dijo Yuriko.

- Luego de un par de minutos de recorrer varios pasillos kana se detuvo – el baño de la derecha es el ustedes yuriki-san! … Kimiko-san!

- Y el de la izquierda es el de ustedes… Enji-san! … stoichi-san!

- Luego de que terminar de bañarse continúen caminando al final de este pasillo esta la habitación donde les espera su cena! - dijo kana educadamente.

- Gracias, kana-chan! – dijo enji.

- Con su permiso me retiro! – realizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro del lugar.

()()()()()()

Los ojos de la kunoichi eran negros y afilados…. "hoy no pienso regresa con ese imbécil me divertiré un poco" … .- Las calles comenzaban a quedarse solas y cualquiera podría ser victima de la sed de sangre de ella.

- " quiero jugar! ... a jugar!" - saca de su estuche su bisturí.

()()()()()()()() **A la mañana siguiente** ()()()()()()

- Buenos dias! … Tsuyomi-sama aquí le traigo su desayuno. – mientras lo déjame aun lado de la cama.

- Buenos dias kana! … Por favor avísales a los demás que la segunda sección de la técnica comenzara dentro de dos horas.

- Como ordenes – realiza una pequeña reverencia – con su permiso me retiro.

- Kana alejarse lo suficiente de la habitación de tsuyomi – realizo unos sello de invocación para poder enviarle la información a Sakura-sama.

()()()()()()()()

- "La noche si que fue divertida…" – decía esto mientras lamia una mancha de sangre en su mano. De pronto parece frente a ella el ave mensaje de Kana, tomo el mensaje.

- "Pronto comenzara la fiesta… a la cual no he sido invitada que interesante!"...

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias los que leen este fic<strong>

**Muchas Gracias a los que me dejan comentarios en mis fic!**

**Estare actualizando en el transcurso de la semana esten pediente de pasarse por fanfiction, ok ;)**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo**

**bye =)**


	7. Capitulo 6: Sasuke vs Deidara

**HOLA! **

**Espero que esten compartiendo en familia y amigo esta fecha tan especial en el año!**

**Aqui les dejo nuevo capi de este interesante fic!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo: 6 <strong>

Sakura al entrar por la ventana de la habitación – Estaba muy preocupado por ti! – al girarse. Se trataba de itachi sentado, " no debería preocuparte por un cadáver como yo!" - A donde estabas anoche? – en tu tono de voz estaba algo enojado.

"QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA UCHIHA YO NO SOY TU ESPOSA! PARA QUE ME SALGAS CON UNA ESCENITA COMO ESA!" - Pues estaba entrenando un poco lejos de aquí!

A noche ocurrieron tres asesinatos en diferentes parte de la aldea! … - comento el pelinegro

"SIGUE PREOCUPADO POR MI … QUE FASTIDIO! DA LAS GRACIAS QUE SOLO FUERON 3 POR QUE EL CUARTO SE ME ESCAPO Y PUES SOLO LE DI UN PEQUEÑO GOLPE EN UNA PARTE MUY ESPECIFICA DE LA CABEZA COMO PARA RESETEAR UN POCO SU MEMORIA!" - Se cuidarme itachi, además yo te traje de vuelta! – le levanto la voz " ASI QUE NO ME SUBESTIMES!" - Solo he venido a cambiarme de ropa y salir nuevamente. – tomo una muda de ropa y se encerró en el baño. - "Sakura esta muy extraña".

"Después veré que hago con itachi" - salió del baño y nuevamente salio por la ventana segundos después desaparecer.

()()()()()()()()

Después de la reunión los miembros de akatsuki se dispersaron del sitio de reunión, Para donde vamos Deidara-sempai? – preguntaba Tobi, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. – una de mi creaciones ha visto por el sur a uchiha sasuke.

Hara hara! Tan pronto localizo vaya que si es rápido Deidara sempai!

Deja decir tonterías y apresúrate! – deidara ya arriba de una de sus aves de arcilla.

No me deje Deidara-sempai! - grito tobi gritando como loco mientras corría detrás del ave

()()()()()()()()

El equipo de sasuke llego al sitio que le había mencionado un de los subordinados de akatsuki que fue interrogado – Será mejor que nos separemos! – ordeno sasuke

Y si en una trampa? – Dijo Karin irritada.

Solo lo sabremos si buscamos por los alrededores! - juugo

Hai ! – los miembros del equipo de sasuke se separaron de el.

()()()()()()()

Todos los miembros que realizarían la técnica por segundo día ya estaban listo y reunidos esperando la llegada de tsuyomi en el laboratorio.

Aun tengo sueño!

Yo tengo hambre! – menciono

Deje de fastidiar y vaya preparándose! – sugirió enji

Hai! … no tienes que ser tan molesto siempre! – dijo Suzumi

" _Vaya… Vaya con que estos idiotas son mis sempais!"_

Buenos días a todos! – Decia Tsuyomi que entraba al laboratorio.

Lo 6 alumnos de tsuyomi ocuparon sus lugares!

"_Por fin llego mi maestras!"- (Sakura observando)_

Comencemos de una vez! – Tsuyomi ocupo su lugar y comenzó a realizar los sellos.

"_con que eso son los sellos para poder transferir alta cantidades de chakra_"… _"lo complicado es estabilizar la cantidad de chakra que envias a la capsula…era de regresar" – _"ya he aprendido lo suficiente…" - Sakura desapareció

()()()()()

Al llegar a la habitación sorprendió a itachi por la espalda y le inyecto un sedante – "Ya no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo".

Invoco a dos aves de gran tamaño en una coloco a el equipaje llevan y en la otra se encontraba ella con itachi! – Tanto tiempo sin verlos chicos! … voy a tener que hacer varias paradas para recoger algo… antes de ir al laboratorio!

Esta bien, Sakura-san!

"necesito capturar a varios sujetos que tenga un buena cantidad de chakra para que sean mi alimento"

()()()()()() 2 horas después

Por fin hemos llegado al laboratorio las dos aves aterrizaron en el techo luego de dejar las cosas en el suelo.

Gracias por todo chicos! – dijo gentilmente la kunoichi.

Puff puff! Se desvanecieron llevare a esto a las prisiones, y luego regreso por el uchiha. " capture a estos sujetos porque mis sellos de atadura pierden el control y mi sed por matar es mayor y además mi apariencia cambia!" . – listo aquí se quedaran hasta que les llegue el momento a cada uno. " Ahora vamos a buscar al uchiha"

Cuando llega a la azotea se acerco al uchiha que un se encontraba dormido por los efectos del sedante. – Su cabello se movía suavemente al ritmo de la brisa, Sakura aproximo su mano al rostro de el. – todo seria diferente si yo… "no estuviera muerta". – Pero sabes es tu culpa! – miro con mas odio al uchiha!… "en esa misión morí torturada y por mas que deseara que alguien me salvara nadie vino!" – Sakura rasguño el rostro del uchiha – tu y tu hermano se merecen todo mi odio! – se fue aproximando a su rostro para lamer la sangre. "pero gracias a eso tengo un poder que jamás imagine tener!". Cargo al uchiha y lo llevo de vuelta a la habitación

()()()()()()()

Hacia ya un par de horas que había comenzado la pelea de sasuke y deidara… era toda una exhibición de habilidades de ambos shinobis. Pero ya comenzaba a quedarse sin chakra así que era hora de acabar de una vez con esta batalla. Su siguiente ataque probablemente sería el ultimo.

()()()()()()

"comenzare de inmediato los preparativos para usar esa técnica con mi próximo juguete"…

()()()()()

Una gran explosión sacudió el lugar, el pelinegro segundos antes que la enorme explosión lo alcanzara tuvo que hacer un jutsu de tiempo para poder escapar del lugar que había causado la muerte de deidara uno de los miembros de akatsuki.

Lo localizado justo a tiempo Sasuke-san! – dijo una misteriosa kunoichi

Quien eres? - con la respiración entre cortada.

Soy una subordinada de Sakura-sama, apóyese en mi lo trasladaré a un lugar seguro – dijo kana.

Seguido realiza varios sellos y aparecen y aparecen tres clones – mis clones se encargaran de reubicar a su equipo sasuke-san! – Dijo kana – después de eso ambos desaparecieron

()()()()()()

Por otro lado se encontraba dos equipos de konoha buscado al pelinegro… hasta este lugar llegar el aroma de sasuke - dijo kiba que se encontraba aun lado de akamaru.

No puede ser! – dijo naruto – por favor haz otro intento de localizarlo, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de kiba.

()()()()()()()

Sasuke y la subordinada de Sakura estaban en una posada, por favor acueste para poder revisarlo y darle el debido tratamiento. – el uchiha en silencio siguió las palabras de la chica. – Estás en buenas manos! Soy una de las mejores cuanto a utilizar jutsu medico, fui entrada por Sakura y por la maestra de mi maestra.

Kana mientras lo curaba, de seguro uchiha - san se preguntara por Sakura-sama no vino personalmente? … - El pelinegro fijo su vista aun más en ella. - Ella esta haciendo los preparativos para realizar un gran técnica que abarca mucho chakras y concentración.

Después de algunos instantes llegaron karin y suiguetsu – Quien ella? – pregunto alterada. – Soy una subordinada de Sakura-sama! – menciono secamente.

Con que una subordinada de esa Zorra! - dijo karin – en cuestión de segundos kana estaba detrás de karin sometiéndola con un kunai en el cuello – EN MI PRESENCIA NO TE PERMITO QUE HABLES MAL DE SAKURA-SAMA ENTENDIDO! - dijo de manera ruda kana, aunque la otra mano sostenía otro kunai que paraba el ataque suiguetsu.

Sasuke-san debe descansar lo mas posible para que se recupere ya que al usar su sharingan consume mas chakra y esto hace que su recuperación sea mas lenta! - dijo kana.

En ese momento entra Juugo – Veo que ya se encuentran todo su equipo reunido, asi que me retiro! - salio por la ventana de la habitación se alejo un poco y seguido desapareció.

()()()()()()()

"de nuevo en esta habitación" … " te amo tanto que soy capaz de soporta todo lo que este en mi alcance para hacerte feliz!" – Ella me oculta algo que no me a dicho! … pero no la forzare a que me lo diga con el tiempo se abrirá hacia mi y me lo contara todo.

()()()()()()()

"Dentro de dos días comenzare con la técnica así que por un tiempo me alejare de la diversión"…

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ NAVIDAD!<strong>

**No olviden comentar! ya que sus comentarios son importantes!**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO 27 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2011**

**Portense mal! XD**

**Bye ;D**


	8. Capitulo 7: Fragmentos del pasado

**HOLA!**

**aqui les traigo un interesante capitulo... donde nos cuenta un poco sobre el pasado**

**Sin mas nada que decir!, acontinuación el capi  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: <strong>

Me llamo Yumitsu tsukihara … y soy una de las mas fieles subordinadas de tsuyomi-sama, yo no realizo misiones de campo me dedico enteramente ayudar en las investigaciones y el desarrollo de experimentos… "de seguro se preguntara como llegue aquí?" - Hace mucho tiempo unos bandidos arrasaron con unas pequeñas aldeas y entre esas la mía, yo sobreviví por mi hermano mayor me escondió y los alejo del lugar aunque tuvo que sacrificar su vida.

Por un par de años estuve vagueando por las calles hasta que un día una hermosa mujer y con voz muy bondadosa se acerco y me ayudo, esa mujer se convirtió en mi amiga y luego en mi maestra… esa mujer es su tsuyomi.

A lo largo en este ultimo año tsuyomi-sama… ha sido mas especial con Sakura haruno, kunoichi proveniente de konoha, ella llego desesperada por ser mas fuerte a lo lejos siempre la veía entrenar… hasta una noche recuerdo que tsuyomi-sama la traía carga en vuelta en una sabana manchada de mucha sangre.

_**Flash back**_

_**YUMITSU PREPARA UNA CAMILLA Y BUSCA SANGRE QUE NECESITAMOS HACERLE UNA Transfusión de sangre – dijo tsuyomi desperada y a terrada de perderla.**_

_**Nos encontramos curado las heridas de su cuerpo casi sin vida… cuando por unos minutos se deje sentir su pulso… y minutos después su cuerpo aparecieron unas lineas negras **_

"_**Recuerdo el rostro sorprendido de tsuyomi-sama" **_

_**NO PUEDE SER ESTO ES …**_

_**YUMITSU NECESITO QUE TRAIGAS A TODAS LAS SUBORDINAS DE NIVEL JOUNIN PRESENTARSE INMEDIATAMENTE AQUÍ, DILE QUE ES UNA SITUACION 077K – HAI .- SALI CORRIENDO – " ESE CODIGO SOLO SE LES OTORGA UNA SITUACION DE PELIGRO Y QUE A MERITE UN SELLO DE ALTO NIVEL"**_

"_**recuerdo que ese instante solo había 6 jounin en el laboratorio con tsuyomi y conmigo éramos 8 en total" – cuando llegamos de nuevo a donde estaba tsuyomi y el cuerpo de Sakura…. Pues a Sakura que había dejado muerta, por algunos instantes se encontraba con las heridas completamente sanadas pero su cabello era mas largo y sus ojos eran de color NEGRO y aquellas líneas negras comenzaban a tomar forma en su espalda, pero lo que mas sorprendió aquel entonces fue que Sakura estaba muy agresiva con tsuyomi… "era como sino fuera ella". – menos mal que llegaron! – formen un circulo alrededor de la mesa.**_

_**Tsuyomi tomo un poco de su sangre y dentro de un compartimiento de su ropa saco una especie rosario color vino tinto con una escritura muy extraña escrita… y realizo unos sellos que jamás había visto en mi vida… las escrituras comenzaron a moverse y sujetaron a Sakura en la camilla.**_

_**Duramos un par de horas en poder desaparecer esas líneas negras del cuerpo de Sakura pero antes de que desaparecieran por completo en la espalda de haruno se formo una ROSA NEGRA.**_

_**Después de su muerte ella jamás volvió hacer la misma! …**_

_**Fin Flash back**_

Sakura paso varias semanas en cama, pero sin articular ninguna expresión en su rostro, "era como una muñeca sin vida" y todo el tiempo su cuerpo esta frío, "Casi tan frio como un cadáver", tsuyomi cada tarde se sentaba a su lado para tratar que volviera en sí pero hasta ahora nada daba resultado.

Tsuyomi paso algunos días sin visitar a Sakura, hasta que encontró una nueva técnica que le aplicaría, en efecto dio resultado su cuerpo recupero su calidez y volvió a hablar pero su personalidad cambio radicalmente. se volvió fría y sin emociones, "era como una máquina", se la pasaba entrenando día y noches y solo lo dejaba de hacer, cuando tenía alguna misión. "nose exactamente que le paso a Sakura esa noche pero su vida o los resto de ella jamás volvieron hacer la misma"… debido a su falta de emociones y al extraordinario poder adquirió muchos aquí le tienen miedo prefieren no tener ningún contacto con ella.

"lo único que me queda claro es que, aquella noche murió una joven bondadosa y amables con todos y a la ves... surgió un ser frío y sin ninguna clase de emoción".

()()()()()()()()()()

"Desde la muerte de mi querida amiga Sakura-chan, me aferro a los feliz recuerdo que comparto con ella en las misiones… y una de las cosas que mas me arrepiento es no a ver estado ese día en la aldea para haber acompañado a Sakura que perdió la vida en esa misión, lo único que puedo hacer por ella cumplir la promesa que le hice!" – acostado en la grama sumido en sus pensamientos.

()()()()()()

"Recuerdo… que siempre me repetía a mi mismo lo molesta que me era Sakura como compañera ya que su habilidades para aquel momento no eran para nada extraordinarias, incluso aquella vez que nos encontramos en el escondite de orochimaru no se veía tan cambiada como ahora… pero es toda una mujer que muestra firmeza, pero debo admitir que me gustaba un poco la anterior Sakura, aunque esta una fase de Sakura tiene algo que me atrae a ella de una forma irresistible".

"Aunque me la vas pagar por lo último que me hizo, YO UCHIHA SASUKE ME ARRODILLE frente a esa insoportable y poderosa kunoichi, no se que habrá hecho para tener que semejante poder de regeneración pero encontrare su debilidad!" – sentando dentro de una oscura habitación se encontraba reflexionando el pelinegro.

()()()()()

_**Flash back **_

_**Dias después de lo sucedido con Sakura… - Tsuyomi-sama… necesito preguntarle algo que me ha dejado muy in quieta… - que fue esa transformación tan extraña que tuvo Sakura al morir?**_

_**En ciertas ocasiones, cuando una persona pura o inocente mure o es asesinada de forma de extremo dolor… y su ultimo sentimiento antes de que se esfume su vida están lleno de un profundo odio, dolor, desesperación, angustia. . . Pueden llegar a despertar, llamada en los antiguo escritos como la " MALDICION DE LA ROSA NEGRA".**_

_**Fin flash back**_

"Debido a eso entendí a la nueva Sakura que había surgido del infierno de su dolorosa muerte"

()()()()()() 2 semanas después ()()()()

"en esta dos ultima semana sus cuerpos y su actividad cerebrales son las de un niño de 3 años… pero aun no es suficiente, porque esta técnica la cual he desarrollado me permite a mi pasarles conocimientos que serán de utilidad… Luego de que despierten de las capsulas los pienso alejar de Sakura, ya que no una buena influencia en esta primera etapa".

"En estos momentos soy los ojos y oído de mi maestra" – kana se encontraba escondida en el laboratorio escondida a través de una técnica. ..

()()()()()()()

_**Flash back**_

_**Hace más de un año…**_

_**En algún lugar del bosque**_

"_**Entrenare día y noche hasta que aprenda a liberar por voluntad propia los sellos que implanto mi maestra en la rosa negra que llevo en la espalda"… "esto será un puequeño secreto que tsuyomi no debe en enterarse".**_

"_**Aunque me advirtió que no lo hiciera, ya que podría perder la conciencia y convertirme en un monstruo", "pero eso no pasará porque ya soy un monstruo" – sonrió con malicia, " pero tengo que se paciente si quiero destruir a los uchihas que tanto daño me hicieron". – Es hora de volver al entrenamiento.**_

**_Flash back_**

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR ...<strong>

**SEGUIR MI FIC...**

**POR LEER MI FIC..**

**Y POR COMER MI FIC Isabellacullen**

**Y TAMBIEN A TODOS A QUELLOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC**

**El proximo capitulo sera el jueves 29 de diciembre de 2011**

**hasta el proximo capitulo!**

**_-  
>bye =)<em>**


	9. Capitulo 8:Despertar

**Feliz año nuevo! para todos !**

**Disculpen por no Actualizar en la fecha que les dije, pero dias antes del 31 diciembre estuve full ocupada de un monton de cosas, que en las noches me acostaba temprano pero bueno! Aqui ya estoy de regreso!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8:<strong>

Pasado 2 meses desde entonces…

Recuerdo que el primero de los experimentos en despertar fue…

_**Flash back**_

_**Hoy es un día muy importante ya que hoy despertara el primer experimento – decía tsuyomi con buen humor.**_

_**Mis 6 alumnos se encontraban reunidos en el laboratorio – hai – en conjunto.**_

_**Pero desde hoy tendrá una nueva misión que consistiera en cada uno de ustedes se encargara de entrenar a estos niños con lo básico luego de que todos hayan aprendido lo básico deben de enviarlo de vuelta aquí**_

_**Hai! –asintieron todos.**_

_**Tsuyomi realizo un sello el cual liberaría abriría la puerta…**_

_**Era un niño muy lindo de cabello plateado y unos ojos de color jade, me acerque a el y lo cubrí con una manta tu nombre será Takashi y tu maestro será Satoichi**_

_**Satoichi dio un paso adelante y se llevo fuera del laboratorio principal**_

_**Luego kana se encargo darle ropa y alimentarlo y de enseñarle en los siguientes 3 días lo básico para una persona.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

" lo mejor será que esos niños se mantenga alejados por un buen tiempo de Sakura" – mientras que bajaba las escaleras rumbo a la biblioteca donde se almacenaban todos los informes.

()()()()()()

Es hora de regresar al juego luego de tanto tiempo encerrada en este lugar no lo crees asi Yuichi – sakura se saco su bata de laboratorio para cubrirlo y para después tomar su pequeña mano y salir de ese lugar.

"vaya este juguete que adquirido nuevo se le parece al idiota de naruto"…

"Ya es hora de hacerles saber a mis juguetes que su sueña ha vuelto!"

Después de caminar por varios túneles secreto donde escondía la capsula de Yuichi llegan de nuevo al segundo laboratorio.

Midori se encontraba haciendo la ronda matutina y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Sakura de vuelta.

Midori, te encargo a Yuichi enséñale a comer e lo baño… tu sabes lo que básico que se enseñan los niños.

Yo tengo que ducharme y luego comeré algo– puff desaparece en una nube de humo.

"Entonces este niño es … es el hijo de aoi" – quedo aun mas sorprendida.

()()()()()()

"que bien es ducharse y mantenerme tanto tiempo haya encerrada" – me muero por saborear el chakra de itachi.

Despues de media hora bañarse y acostarse un rato en la cama coloco un conjunto de ropa interior negra, y encima un short de jeans y salio de la habitación.

"uchiha…uchiha…. " – sonría con malicia mientras mas se acercaba a la habitación… "que comience el show"

()()()()()()

Top … top … top

Adelante!

Itachiiiiiiiiiii – Sakura en corriendo abrazar al uchiha.

Sakura, regresaste – y luego de eso se dieron un beso de las apasionado que duraron hasta quedarase sin aire.

Ya he regresado de mi larga misión y pues me he bañado me vine de inmediato para tu habitación. – decía Sakura sonrojada.

Volvieron a besarse pero esta vez las manos del Uchiha palpo toda la espalda de la kunoichi. El pelinegro estaba ardiendo en pasión, así que inmediato desabrocho el brassier de negro que cargaba ella luego de besarla para luego sumergir su rostro entre el pecho de la kunoichi, aspiro su aroma seguido de eso lamió, succionó y mordió suavemente los pezones de la pelirosa.

Produciendo que ella gemidos… mientras gemidos saliera de los labios de amada, era como música para su oídos así que dio paso a bajar el short y la panties, e introducir su mano en la zona íntima de ella.

Ita…chii – pronunciaba entre cortado. – acostó sobre la espalda en la cama.

El uchiha se desvistió y regreso al lado de su amada, donde a poco a fue abriendo sus piernas. Y fue rozando con su miembro masculino por los bordes de la zona intima de ella hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente húmeda para abrise paso dentro del interior de ella.

Los gemidos y el rostro sonroja mostraba el placer que disfrutaba de hacer el amor amado. Cada vez embestía cada mas fuerte dentro interior de ella, poco después se corrio dentro de ella pero aun su miembro permanecía erecto.

" bueno por lo menos este idiota me fue fiel, cosa que de alguna manera respecto debo admitir!- digo con franqueza - porque fuera sido yo y me acuesto con el imbecil de sa-su-ke-kun! Si te fueras ido de misión por dos meses. Además con las ganas que tengo de matarlos a ustedes hermanos uchiha. . .pero no puedo" – continua itachi – con las respiración entre cortada.

Cambiaron de posición el pelinegro, esta vez sentó en una silla y la kunoichi se subió a el, para se ella quien controlara la intensidad de la penetración mientras que el acariciaba y jugaba con los pechos de su amada

Bueno así pasaron un buen rato en aquel acto placer ya que ambos tenia tiempo que no se sentía uno al otro.

()()()()()()()()

_**Flash back**_

_**Al día siguiente el próximo experimento en despertar fue un niño de cabello negro como la noche y ojos color jade… su nombre será taichi y su maestra será kimiko**_

_**Hai - se acerco al niño y lo cubrió con una frazada y lo llevo a la habitación con el otro niño.**_

_**Hasta hora ambos niño tienes el mismo color de ojos que Sakura, pero su parecido es a sus padres.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

()()()()() 3 horas después ()()()()()

"le tuve que robar chakra hacer dormir… ESTE IDIOTA ME IBA ESTROPEAR MI CUERPO" - se paro de la cama y se coloco la poca ropa que había traído. Por ultimo cubrió la desnudez del uchiha mientras con una sabana.

"pronto serás mi querido itachi-sensei" – que divertido, mientras se reirá carcajadas.

"iré de nuevo a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa y leer los informes que tengo atrasado y otras cosas mas".

()()()()()

()()()()()()()

En algún otro lado Sasuke se encontraba buscando información sobres los biju en las diferentes aldeas.

"donde demonios estará Sakura metida, he perdido contacto ella"… "me las va pagar".

Pero ya estaba oscurecido asi que se fueron a pasar la noche en bosque lejos de aldea y de la vista de otros shinobis.

Nos quedaremos a descansar! – ordeno Sasuke a su equipo.

Karin reviso la zona, estaban más tranquilos.

Yo ire a dar una vuelta – dijo con indiferencia el uchiha.

Tardo aproximadamente una pequeña cascada de agua.

Tanto tiempo sin vernos Sa-su-ke-kun – su rostro reflejaba malicia.

A dónde demonios estabas? – pregunto irritado el pelinegro

Pues tengo buenas noticias… tu hermano ya está vivo y se encuentra en una habitación de mi laboratorio.

No me estas engañando? - dijo frunciendo el ceño el pelinegro que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Yo para nada!-dijo con ligereza … una técnica prohibida como esa, es necesario tener un tiempo para recuperarse.

Por el momento continuaremos con plan necesitamos destruir akatsuki y danzou para que tu hermano pueda salir libremente. Si no será una presa perseguida por ellos dos. – la kunoichi hizo ver este punto de vista que al parecer nose había percatado el uchiha.

El uchiha en un parpadeo desaprecio frente a ella, y abrazarla por la espalda aspiro su aroma, acerco su rostro al oído – gracias! – dijo en tono más relajado.

"estos uchihas están más patéticos que nunca!" – Se giro para estar frente a el.

"me hacías falta!" – la tomo por la barbilla y unió sus labios con los de ella.

"Sasuke te odio, pero debo ser paciente y utilizar te lo mejor posible para mis planes de diversión, además mi carta bajo la manga, "que tu hijo" eso me dara nuevamente el poder de humillar una vez mas Uchiha, si yo continuara la misma de antes sería feliz por tener tu hijo y ti como mi esposo, pero la cosas cambiaron hace más de un año cuando morí torturada y absolutamente nadie vino a salvarme, junte todo mí odio para regresar a la vida y transformar sus vidas lentamente en un infierno!".

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por aquellos que comentan<strong>

**Gracias tambien por los que solo leen el fic!**

**De igual forma los espero en el siguiente capitulo, que lo estare subiendo para este fin de semana que viene**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo **

**bye :D**


	10. Capitulo 9: Uta

**Hola!**

**Bueno aqui estoy de regreso luego de estar casi una semana sin internet!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>:

"Recuerdo bien que en el pasado me llamabas MOLESTIA ahora mira como cambiando las cosas, tu me besas y me acaricias como si nada fuera pasado, eso es algo imperdonable. Aunque eso lo hace mas interesante…"

Separaron y se miraron – por favor ten mucho cuidado, ahora que estas en akatsuki, "debería de hacer me caso! Para que tu vida no se acorte!"

Hmp! – de nuevo volvió a besarla, pero poco a poco fue bajando hasta su cuello.

"no sabe lo mucho que me molesta cuando solo dice monosílabas" - ne, Sasuke creo que aquí no es el lugar para hacerlo. – interrumpido lo inspirado que se estaba poniendo. Retrocedió dos paso hacia atrás – solo viene, para informarte que ya he vuelto y espero que pronto podamos estar los 3 juntos – sonríe amable y desparece en un remolino de pétalos negros.

()()()()()

Después de esa vela tan intensa el uchiha mayor se fue a bañar, "Rayos creo fui muy deprisa con ella… se ha debido de molestar un poco". . . "A veces puede ser tan cariñosa… pero otras es tan distante y misteriosa" … "no puedo saber en que está pesando están impredecible".

()()()()()

"Es ahora de volver al trabajo"- adentrándose en el laboratorio y cruzarse con midori - ne, midori le podrías llevar la cena por mi a itachi, tengo que regresa a la oficina para seguir leyendo los informes. – ahh! otra cosa a donde has dejado a Yuichi? – pregunto por curiosear.

"que demonios le pasara a Sakura hoy … que me lo pide cortésmente" – esta bien! Etto… etto lo he dejado en la habitación 02 Midori continuo caminado en dirección contraria a Sakura.

Gracias!

"tengo ganas de ver como esta ese niño"…

()()()()()()

Gira la perilla de la puerta y entra en la habitación - hola Yuichi

La ultima vez olvide presentarme, - Me llamo Sakura y estoy a cargo de tu cuidado – dijo muy amablemente con si fuera la de antes.

El solo miraba fijamente y pronuncio en voz baja –sa-ku-ra.

Muy bien! - ella le acaricia el cabello. – ven conmigo… te enseñare algunas cosas! … "demonios a estas altura de mis desgracia tener que enseñarle a Yuichi estas cosas"… – Sakura y yuichi se fueron a la cocina, al llegar le sirvió un vaso de leche.

Le mostré como hacer para que luego el repitiera, " demonios! … demonios!"

()()()()()()

Top... top!

Permiso, buenas noches! Uchiha-san!- era la hermosa peliverde que se adentraba educadamente a la habitación del uchiha.

Buenas noches! – pronuncio cortésmente.

Sakura me pidió que le trajera la cena - se la dejaré en la mesita de la habitación.

Muchas gracias midori-san!

()()()()()()() 3 semanas después ()()()()

"no me deja de asombrar este niño… aprende muy rápido cualquier cosa, pronto estará listo para cosas mas avanzadas, y también para que itachi se vuelva su sensei" – cruzaba su piernas, mientras reía carcajada.

"Por otro lado pronto sasuke encontrara al bijuu que se encuentra escondido en algún lugar del país del rayo, y me tocara ir vigilarlo de lejos y solo intervenir cuando, la situación lo amerite".

"Algún día me gustaría … volver a esa miserable aldea donde llegue a vivir y sobre todo ver sus patéticos rostro cuando me vean llegar al lado de sa-su-ke-kun pero para destruir la aldea … eso me divertiría demasiado" – ya casi estoy al día con todos los informes de los últimos experimentos realizados.

()()()()()()

"todo esta marchando muy bien con la evolución de los experimentos que han despertado… ya que elegido a los mejores sensei para ellos"… pronto iré al segundo laboratorio a ver como están las cosas. "se me hace muy raro que sakura no se haya aparecido por aquí".

"eso chicos... no se merecen que ella sea su madre… es casi imposible vuelva hacer la misma de antes". – se dijo para sí misma pelirroja.

()()()()()()()()

"ya no quiero… perder …ya no quiero perder a nadie más, me hacen mucha falta … ero-senin … sakura-chan … sasuke, me entera que uchiha itachi esta muerto, pero aun así no has regresado … si aquí perteneces?" - repetía una y otra vez este pensamiento mientras que desde el balcón de su habitación observaba perdidamente el cielo estrellado.

()()()()()()()

"Que rápido ha oscurecido ya casi termino este informe, luego de aquí ire a visitar a yuichi" … - cerro la carpeta y guardo el informe en una gaveta del escritorio " creo que le cantare una canción especialmente traída del infierno" – decia mientras, por el pasillo.

Se detuvo frente a un puerta de color blanco y giro perilla … - como estuvo tu día yuichi? – muy cordialmente.

Midori-san me enseño un monto de cosa hoy! – decía con mucha alegría.

Ya te lavaste los dientes… te tienes que acostarte temprano ya que mañana ahí un monto de cosas por aprende! - tratando animar al chico.

Quieres que cante una canción especial que escuche en un viaje hice, "al infierno".

Hai - apretaba con fuerza la sabana de la cama mientras miraba fijamente a sakura.

( -Cancion de la jigoku shojo—sakura uta)

Al poco tiempo se quedo dormido… aunque su rostro no era feliz…

"esta canción… es cantada por aquello que pena en la nada" – sonreía con malicia… "que tengas dulces pesadillas" – y le beso la frente.

Cerró con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo…

()()()()()()

"Esperare algún tiempo a que yuichi este un poco mas grande para poder irme a entrenar y mejorar mis habilidades" – se detuvo en otra puerta. .. top top pero nadie respondio de igual manera entro.

Al entrar escucho el sonido de la ducha asi que decidió hacer de las suyas, " si me vieran, se horrorizarían" – se fue quitando la ropa, para entra de sorpresa al baño.

Por abrazo por detrás, como estuvo tu dia itachi?

Sakura me asustaste!

Oye por cuanto tiempo pretendes mantenerme aquí en cerrado en esta habitación – se giro y dejo acorralada a sakura entre la pared y el.

Pues veras es complicado itachi … no puedo dejar que otros subordinado de mi maestra te vean … solo lo saben un par de ellos que son de mi entera confianza.

Y si le pidiera a mi maestra que te aceptara… seria mas complicado ya que ella odia a los del clan uchiha, "además ella conocen los uchiha … uno de sus temas favorito de estudio hace mucho tiempo atrás fueron las técnicas de los diferentes sharingan". – posiblemente te haría varios retos y por ultimo una pelea… y pues me parece que tienes probabilidades de ganarte – lo ultimo que dijo de una forma entre cortada para no herir el orgullo del uchiha.

También tengo otra cosa más … cuando vamos a dormir en la misma habitación de forma formal – decía un poco sonrojado pero no dejaba de quitarle los ojos encima la kunoichi esperando su reacción.

"QUEEEEE! DEMONIOS TE PASA! MALDIT . UCHIHA TIENES QUE APRENDER CUAL ES TU LUGAR AQUÍ" – Pronto itachi, además aun tienes algo pendiente que cumplirme – se tranquilizo y evito reflejar emociones incesarías.

La próxima semana… te presentare aun niño que quiero que entrenes para mi, tiene potencial para ser un buen shinobi … me gustaría escuchar que te llamara … itachi-sensei – esto ultimo lo pronuncio de forma tan sensual.

Poco después se besaron de forma apasionada… luego de separarse por la falta de oxigeno terminaron de bañarse para algunas travesuras en la cama.

()()()()()()()()

**Flash back**

**A donde estoy?**

**Por más que caminara estaba rodeado de oscuridad, "no quiero estar aquí". - de pronto se escucho la melodía que sakura había cantado.**

**Sakura! Donde estas? – yuichi la llamaba con mas insistencia.**

**Pero de pronto la oscuridad se desvaneció y dio paso a una cascada… encima de la estaba la kunoichi, su rostro lucia cabizbajo, observando perdidamente la cascada.**

**Sakuraaaa! No lo hagas, no me dejes solo! - por las mas gritara yuichi su voz no la podía alcanzar.**

**Hasta que ella se arroja la cascada ….**

**Sakura! – cayo de rodilla llorando**

**Fin flash back**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer <strong>

**Gracias por los poco cometarios que me dejan**

**yo seguire publicando el fic ...**

**Hasta el proximo Capitulo!  
><strong>


	11. Capitulo 10:

**HOLA!**

**Como estan?**

**Disculpen el retraso! es que ultimamente han pasadp muchas cosas que me han tenido ocupada!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10:<strong>

Yuichi se despertó, a media noche así que decidió salir de la habitación y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo…

"Ese desgraciado me hizo quedarme hasta tarde en su habitación" – cuando se giro se encontró aun lado de ella a yuichi.

Me asustaste! "si tuviera alma ya me la fuera sacado" – decía en voz baja.

Ne, sakura puedo dormir contigo? – sollozando le sujeto el traje que cargaba.

"demonios porque todo el mundo se empeña en dormir conmigo!" - suspiro y dijo con resinación - está bien! – y le tomo la manito.

"debo tener paciencia… porque es la única manera de cumplir mi destino" – se repitió varias veces la misma frase para si misma.

Al llegar a mi habitación, encendí la luz y acomode el lugar un poco… yuichi siéntate aquí mientras que ordeno un poco mi desastre.

Fui acomodar la montaña de papeles, libros y otro regados que había en el escritorio y en el piso de mi habitación, "desde que tengo esta habitación nunca me ocupe de limpiarla, para que, ni que fuera morirme sino lo hago" – sonría por aquel ultimo pensamiento.

En poco tiempo estaba mas apropiada la habitación – entra la cama yuichi, ya vengo! "este chico se parece mucho a un rubio que yo conozco" - se fue cambiar de ropa - ya estoy de regreso a pago la luz y se metió en la cama.

Ne, sakura … te puedo hacer una pregunta – la voz Yuichi titubeaba por el nerviosismo - Donde esta mi mama?

"Pues yo la deje casi muerta y la separe de tu padre… que siniestra soy" - tu madre murió al poco tiempo que te tuvo y yo me hice cargo de ti ... es por eso que puedes confiar en mi, " que mentirosa soy!... o debería decirte que soy la última persona el cual debes, pero lo descubrirás con el tiempo, supongo?"

Sakura fue la primera en quedarse dormida ya que estaba muy cansada por toda la actividad que había tenido durante el día y parte de la noche, mientras que yuichi la veía dormida, se acurruco más en su pecho y así poco después que darse dormido.

()()()()()

_**Flash back**_

_Dos días después despertó la primera kunoichi de esta nueva generación, aunque debo mencionar que se parecía mucho a su madre, la niña tenia el cabello rosa y sus ojos negros como la noche…_

_Pequeña tu nombre será … Yumiko – mientras la cubría con una manta, " tu sensei más indicada es … " Yuriko, quiero que la entrenes!_

_Como ordenes! -realizo una reverencia y se retiro junto con yuriko_

_**Fin flash back**_

()()()()()() a la mañana siguiente

Una soñolienta pelirosa, se despertó y se levanto de la cama y se fue a bañar, "Después de que termine con un informe que deje pendiente iré a buscar algunos ingredientes para preparar unos venenos" - salio del baño casi desnuda.

Buenos días!

La kunoichi estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos y pendiente de todo lo que tenia que hacer, olvido de que no estaba sola, " upss! Creo tengo compañía" – buenos días, yuichi.

Que quieres hacer? – pregunto sakura mientras desnuda abría el closet de su habitación y se vestía frente a el.

Me ire a bañar y desayunare he ir a la sala de entrenamiento donde esta midori - vio la hora de inmediato, se paro enseguida de la cama.

Ahhh, me tengo que ir! … gracias por dejarme quedar tu habitación, "sino llego a tiempo al entrenamiento me va castigar" - se inclino un poco como agradecimiento y salio corriendo de la habitación.

()()()()()

Cuanto tiempo más tendremos que estar viajando de un lado al otro – se quejaba constantemente suigetsu mientras bebía su botella de agua.

Ya deja decir estupideces! - karin zarandeaba suigetsu.

Dejen de pelear, y continúen aun falta la mitad del camino para llegar a la siguiente aldea.

El pelinegro iba al frente, continuaba sin tomar mucho en cuenta las tonterías de eso dos.

()()()()()()()() konoha ()()()()

"han sucedido cosas muy extrañas en este último tiempo en especial, aquel suceso que me ocurrió hace poco" – si es como si alguien fuera jugado con nosotros… - pensaba el peliplateado.- se encontraba leyendo el informe de lo sucedido ese día, pero aun habían cosas que no parecían encajar con lo que el recordaba, con lo que los anbus escribieron en el informe.

()()()()()()()()() Segundo laboratorio

Buenos días Midori-san!

Disculpe el retraso me encontraba en compañía de sakura –

"con que estaba con sakura, no espero nada bueno de ella, así que lo perdonare" – por esta ocasión te perdonare!

Comencemos de una vez el entrenamiento! – decía midori con carácter.

()()()()()() oficina principal

"Por fin he terminado de poner al día con la montaña de informes que se habia acumulado en el escritorio" - suspiro - "ahora a tirarlas piernas" – se paro de la silla.

"a quien de los dos me llevo conmigo"… "creo lo mejor será itachi" …

Al llegar a la habitación… top top!

Adelante se escucho – la voz del peli negro

Buenos dias itachi!

He venido por ti … para que me acompañes! – decía sakura bastante animada. – pero te tienes que cambiar de apariencia no podemos permitir que alguien te reconozca.

Hai … hai!

El uchiha, realizo un sello y su apariencia cambio, su color de cabello era castaño y de ojos café. – Después de eso salieron de la habitación.

"Todo en este lugar o por lo menos en este nivel es muy tranquilo" – el uchiha no dejaba de observar su alrededor.

Sakura corto el silencio - espérame aquí iré a buscar nuestros morrales – una puerta blanca se abrió, en segundos la puerta desapareció.

"este lugar guarda muchos misterios"

()()()()()()()()

"hasta hora las cosas están marchando muy bien con los chicos" …

_Flash back_

_El siguiente experimento en despertar fue un niño cabello castaño y ojos perlados… "no ahí duda que este chico que sus genes provienen del clan hyuuga"._

"_Lo mejor sera que por un tiempo este chico tenga como sensei a naoko - tsuyomi se acerco al chico y lo cubrió con una manta y al odio le susurro – tu nombre sera Kenji. – dio un paso hacia atrás._

_Naoko … cuida de el! _

_Hai! – realizo una reverencia, seguido de eso naoko se llevo a kenji._

_Fin flash back_

()(()()()()()()()()

Aquí tienes itachi, tu morral – le paso el morral.

Antes de salir… antes de comenzar a viajar te debo advertir - sakura había cambiando su expresión y era mucho mas seria, "hacia la región que vamos a ir es muy peligrosa ya es frecuentemente atacan a los viajeros".

Pase lo que pase no debes forzar tu vista para tratar usar sharingan!

Te lo prometo! – estaba decido cumplirle la promesa.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!<strong>

**Gracias por aquello que dejan sus comentarios!**

**Los espero el siguiente capitulo!**

**MARTES 31 DE ENERO DE 2012 - CAP 11**

**bye =)**


	12. Capitulo 11: trampa

**Hola!**

**como estan? **

**aqui les traigo otro capi mas de las maldades de mi dark saku XD**

**Algo que se me habia olvidado mencionar es que mi perfil subi los link de las imagenes de tsuyomi y los alumnos de tsuyomi de la tercera generacion**

**PRONTO ESTARE SUBIENDO LA IMAGENES DE LOS HERMOSOS HIJOS DE SAKU Y SUS PADRES JEJEJE XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11:<strong>

Viajamos alrededor 3 horas, hasta que llegamos a una pequeña aldea, nos encontrábamos caminado en plena zona de comercio, entramos a varias tiendas a comprar ingredientes y utensilios para el laboratorio.

_**Flash back**_

_**Si aun fuera la misma de antes ya estuviera pegada a las vidrieras de la tienda de vestidos… y estuviera emocionada de que el uchiha me viera lucirlos, pero ya no me interesa!**_

_**Yo cambie… para poder sobrevivir en la oscuridad que estoy…**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Sakuraaa! … porque te de tienes tan de repente? – pregunto por curiosidad.

Solo recordé algo – decía con una leve sonrisa melancólica. – tienes hambres? – pregunto sakura cambiar un poco el tema.

Ven… te llevare por aquí cerca venden unos delicioso dangos! - se animo un poco mas – y le tomo la mano itachi y se fueron a comer dangos.

()((()()()()()

Es suficiente vamos a ir almorzar – decía midori

Hai! – yuicihi paro su entrenamiento. Y se dejaron el salón de entrenamiento para ir a la cocina a almorzar

" que estará haciendo… sakura"

Yuichi… en que piensas?

En nada en especial!

()()()()()()()()

Vaya creo que me pasado la mano – decia sakura mientras veía el monto de bolsas y cajas que tenia que llevar – Pero antes quiero llevar unos caramelos de esta tienda! - la señalo mientras se iba acercando.

Te espero aquí! – "que extraño sakura comprando caramelos"

Luego la kunoichi volvió la compañía del pelinegro - se esta haciendo será mejor alquilar una habitación?

Suspiro y acepto sin reproche la sugerencia del uchiha - esta bien!

Caminaron y fueron visitando varios hoteles pero todos estaban lleno por la razón que había pensado sakura. – este es el ultimo hotel de la aldea, sino tendremos que irnos.

Yo haré con el dueño – sugirió el pelinegro, también cansado de carga todo lo que habia comprado hoy de un lado para otro.

Buena noches!

Le quedara para mi y mi esposa una habitación disponible? – dijo el pelinegro para que fuera mas convincente.

Mmmm déjame revisar… un momento.- luego de revisar un enorme cuaderno dijo – queda una solo habitación matrimonial pequeña. – le entrega la llave de la habitación y la numero 13.

Sakura conseguí habitación! Subamos! – dijo el peligro animado de la idea de poder descansar, luego de comprar un montón de cosas.

Fueron subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, era la habitación mas alejada de las demás… al entrar habitación era muy sencilla con colores blanco y azules, tenia una cama, una mesita de noche en el lado izquierdo, mientras que cerca de una pequeña ventana tenia un escritorio con una lamparita y por ultimo un baño para una persona.

Al entrar dejaron todas las cosas aun lado - me voy a bañar! – le comento itachi.

Esta bien… yo tengo que escribir un informe – dijo sin prestar mucha atención al uchiha, "pensé que nos bañaríamos juntos" – en varios minutos salio del baño en vuelto en bata de baño de color azul. – se fue acercando a ella hasta abrazarla por detrás…

Ahora no itachi … estoy ocupada! - su trato hacia el era indiferente.

Así que se fue a la cama… desde esa distancia observa a sakura no perdía de vista ningún movimiento de ella. La kunoichi seguía escribiendo formulas y mas formulas sobre la descripción de un brebaje nuevo que esta desarrollando. Séle veía muy concentrada.

El pelinegro se canso de esperarla así se quedo dormido… " termine despegar las incógnitas sobre las composición de este nuevo brebaje – guardo todo lo que había escrito en el pergamino. Se fue a bañar… " me gustaría montarle una pequeña trampa a ita…chi para ser el viaje mas divertido, pero nose si encuentre mi contacto en esta aldea". – al entrar a la habitación encontró un ave mensajera en la menta, se acerco a la ventana y tomo el mensaje.

"Mmm … creo que si podré hacer mi juego" – se lamió el labio superior - " podré probar tu habilidades luego de tanto tiempo" – sonrió con malicia. Se vistió rápidamente, antes de salir se cubrió con capa negra con capucha y salio por la ventana….

Al mañana siguiente…

"me muero de ganas por contarte toda la verdad de tras mi actos, para que asi tengas intenciones de matarme y sea mucho mas divertido acabar contigo" .– sonría con malicia mientras termina de servir el desayuno, al terminar se sentó en la cama - itachi… itachi!

En cuestión de algunos segundos para que el uchiha despertara…. – buenos días mi amor, "voy a vomitar si sigo comportándome de esta forma tan melosa". - tomo por sorpresa al uchiha le dio tierno beso en los labios - dormiste bien?

En el escritorio serví el desayuno… - si, ya estoy mas repuesto! – el pelinegro se hacia una coleta baja en el cabello – me ire a bañar y luego desayunamos juntos? – se paro de cama

Esta bien! – dijo despreocupada, se arreglo un poco el cabello mientras espera el uchiha saliera.

El pelinegro se metió en el baño… "mi saku es tan dedicada a su labores".

Sakura estada con las piernas cruzada y con la mirada fija en la puerta del baño…

_**Flash back**_

_**Eran la 1 de la madrugada en un oscuro callejón se encontraba sakura reunida con un hombre una capa negra y capucha de igual color**_

_**Sakura-sama! – realizo un genuflexión **_

_**Quiero que me ayudes a montar un juego. – Su voz estaba llena de malas intenciones – y le fue contado todo lo que tenia que hacer.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Sakura que te pasa en que piensas? - preguntaba curioso el pelinegro que salía en boxer del baño

En nada en particular! - se paro de la silla y se fue acercando al uchiha… " si yo estuviera viva, esto que hago fuera no una mentira!" – y le ayudo vestirse, seguido se sentaron a desayunar. La kunoichi corto el silencio – cuando lleguemos al laboratorio, te presentare a tu alumnos!... es un niño con una buenas cualidades para volverse un gran shinobi.

Eso caramelos que compraste son para el? – pregunto para confirmar sus dudas.

Exacto!… me pareció un buen detalle! - la kunoichi se veía muy alegre.

()()()()()() en konoha

Por que luego… de que mataste a itachi, no regresaste? – era una pregunta que se repetía constantemente en la mete de un rubio.

_**Flash back**_

_**La lluvia en ese lugar donde había ocurrido una intensa batalla, era cada vez mas intensa mientras pasaba más tiempo. El grupo rastreador de konoha que se diría tras la pista del paradero de itachi… y de sasuke. Llego al lugar de los hechos, pero solo encontró ruinas.**_

_**Hay un ligero aroma de sasuke que aun permanece… - comento el peliplateado.**_

_**Luego mirar el lugar perdidamente se giro hacia kakashi y los demás y dijo el rubio - No hay manera de que podamos rendirnos, luego de haber llegado tan lejos - el brillo en sus ojos era mas intenso, ya que no perdía las esperanza en la búsqueda.**_

_**Busquemos… hasta que no haya ningún rastro de sasuke – ordeno kakashi el líder de esta misión.**_

_**Luego de eso los dos equipos en esa misión se separaron para buscar por toda la zona.**_

_**El rubio recorría el gran bosque, cuando de pronto se escucho una voz… - Son realmente patéticos! - reía a carcajadas.**_

_**Quien eres? – pregunto el rubio observado en todas direcciones.**_

_**Eso no importa! … deja de buscar a sasuke el esta muy… muy lejos de aquí, además ahí muchas persona interesadas en el y no permitirán que vuelva a konoha. – dijo la kunoichi oculta por jutsu.**_

"_**mierda…" - se encuentra bien?- volvió a preguntar**_

_**Esta siendo atendido por las mejores manos! - una leve sonrisa se poso en sus labios y dijo – ya debo irme! - desapareció en cortina de humo.**_

_**Espera…**_

_**Fin flash back**_

"Quien era esa mujer?, y que tiene que ver con sasuke?" – era preguntas que se hacia naruto y que en su mente no haya la respuesta.

()()()()()()()()()()

Itachi y sakura llevaban una hora atravesando el bosque hasta que decidieron parar, y tomar un pequeño descanso - Por aquí cerca ahí un riachuelo, iré llenar los envases con agua! – sugirió la pelirosada.

Ten cuidado! – le aconsejo.

Esta bien! – se fue alejando cada vez mas donde estaba itachi hasta que llego al riachuelo, "Es que comience el show!" …

Donde estaba itachi recostado esperando a sakura, en ese instante escucho un grito a lo lejos… "esa voz era es de … SAKURA"

Cuando itachi llego al lugar sakura se encontraba capturada por varios shinobis renegados de la zona - si quieres recuperar a tu noviecita! Tendrás que traer todo el dinero que tengas, aquel risco. – señalo uno de los sujetos – dentro de 2 horas! – desaparecieron en una cortina de humo.

()()()()()()()

"será que hice bien… en intervenir en esa ocasión" … es " que lo vi tan desesperado, y tan patéticos que apiade de ellos en aquel momento" … - midori recordó aquella charla que tuvo un chico rubio de konoha.

_**Flash back**_

_**Adelante en llevar, al punto de encuentro a estos uchiha – ordeno midori – yo tengo que hacer algo ante de retirarme de aquí.**_

_**Midori realizo un sello y cambio su apariencia, para luego escabullirse en uno de los árboles y encontrarse con un rubio que estaba más alejado de los demás shinobis de konoha.**_

"_**me da lastima"…**_

_**Fin flash back**_

()()()()()

Nos han pagado muy bien! Por capturar a esta zorra! – comento uno de los shinobis

De seguro ese sujeto nos traerá más dinero todavía!

"Como que zorra! Dejare que juegue con itachi y luego los matares de la peor forma que se puedan imaginar" – la kunoichi atada de brazos y piernas observa a los sujetos.

Qué tal si jugamos un poco con ella, además es muy hermosa para que se la quede ese sujeto! - dijo otro shinobi que veía a Sakura de forma lujuriosa.

"Si intentan tocar tendré que matarlos antes de que llegue itachi a rescatarme y eso será una verdadera lástima, así que será mejor lo olviden".

* * *

><p><strong>NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!<strong>

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR EL FIC!**


	13. Capitulo 12: Cumpliendo una promesa

**Hola!**

**No pude subir el capi antes debido a problemas con computadora... ya estan resueltos **

**Aqui les dejo el capi.. que esta muy bueno XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12:<strong>

Por otro lado el uchiha recorriendo el bosque encontró una cueva donde escondió su equipaje y el resto de las cosas, "tengo un set de kunais, 2 sellos explosivos"… "haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no tener que depender de mis ojos para rescatarla ya que se lo prometí".

Saco el dinero restante del morral y se fue a encontrar en el risco señalado por los bandidos.

Has llegado muy rápido! – dijo uno de los sujetos al parecer el líder del grupo

Donde esta sakura? – pregunto el uchiha furioso

Uno de los sujetos se aparto un poco, dejando ver a la kunoichi amarrada y amordazada, "Estas cuerdas son insignificantes para mí, si esto no fuera un juego hecho por mí, ya este momento su sangre estuviera manchando el agua de la cascada".

Luego el uchiha estuvo una batalla con varios de los shinobis que capturaron a sakura mientras. Fue venciendo uno tras otro solo quedaban dos, uno era el sujetaba a sakura y el líder.

()()()()()()

Por otro lado el equipo de sasuke se encontraba viajando hacia un templo donde tienen aislado al hachibi, "otra vez se ha vuelto a desaparecer sin avisarme"

Estas seguro que es por aquí? – preguntaba suigetsu.

QUE TE PASA! Dudas de mis habilidades o que! – gritaba y zarandeaba al peligiris.

Ya cálmense! – comento juugo

Con tan solo una mirada del uchiha ellos se calmaban…. Para luego volver a sus pensamientos.

()()()()()()()

Si pensabas que ibas a recuperar a tu noviecita, te equivocas!

"si estuviera viva, estaría muerta del miedo y mis lagrimas no dudarían en salir" - estaba siendo atravesada en el abdomen por la katana del lider shinobis renegados, luego fui arrojada a la cascada.

"No le temo a la oscuridad… yo soy una con la oscuridad no importa cuantas veces me maten yo regresare, porque no he cumplido con mis destino!" – la kunoichi seguía hundiéndose.

La mirada del pelinegro se estremeció y termino con el sujeto que tenia frente a él y por último se arrojarse a la cascada. El líder logro escaparse siendo el único superviviente de la batalla.

"Mientras que lleve la maldición de la rosa negra no moriré" – su ojos se cerraban y en ese instante sus miradas se cruzaron – itachi estaba cortando las cuerdas, luego de unos de minutos la libero y antes de subir a la superficie, unió sus labios con los de ellas para darle oxigeno.

Luego de sacarla del agua, rompió su camisa y realizo una especie de vendaje para cerrar la herida, para poder trasladarla a donde tenia las cosas. Al llegar a la cueva sakura se pronuncio entre cortada - mi herida no dejaban… de sangrar, necesito chakra para recuperarme! – lo que tu digas mi sakura! – el uchiha estaba desperado.

Apenas podía formar sellos con su manos – bésame itachi – en eso tocio sangre! – se acerco a ella y la beso muy dulcemente, "aunque no me queda mucho chakra te daria mi vida". – En ese instante la kunoichi comenzó a robarle el chakra al uchiha, poco tiempo después el uchiha se desmayo. "lo he dejado con la mínima cantidad de chakra, no se va despertar dentro de un par de dias" – lo que hice… antes de que me capturan me inyecte un suero que es capas de retrasara mi regeneración y así el uchiha me viera como una humana.

Pero aun asi me quede con hambre de devorar mas chakra y mi herida le falta un poco para estar completamente recuperada – asi busco su bisturí y se marcho de la cueva – lamió su labio superior y luego desapareció.

()()()()()()

Ne, midori no crees que sakura-san se esta tardando mucho? – pregunto el pequeño rubio

No te preocupes! … ella no se fue sola, "además yo creo que ella debe de estar haciéndole alguna maldad al miserable uchiha que esta enamorado de ella" .

Con quien se fue? – pregunto con mas insistencia.

Pronto lo conocerás, por ahora continuemos entrenando!

()()()()()

La kunoichi había localizado el campamento del shinobis, tomo una manta que estaba en el lugar y se cubrió con ella, " que comience el show" y entro al campamento.

Buenas disculpe! … me podría dar un poco de agua?

Largue se de aquí abuela! – grito uno de los sujetos que se encontraba bebiendo licor.

Un poco de agua!

LE HE DICHO QUE SE LARGUE – Y le arrojo un posillo de barro directo a su rostro, pero ella levanto unos de su brazo y atajo vaso. Los sujetos se levantaron y empuñaron sus kunais – Quien eres? . – se fueron aproximando con cautela para atacarla – Pues quien soy… un demonio del infierno! – ese instante trono sus dedos.- y unas raíces aparecieron el lugar y sujetaron y desarmaron a los shinobis.

Soltó una carcajada para luego quitarse la sabana que la cubría… - creyeron que - - UNAS BASURAS COMO USTEDES ME MATARIAN! – Dijo de forma presumida.

Estos se sorprendieron al verla viva luego de que fue atravesada por la kanata del líder – la kunoichi saco su bisturí y se acerco al líder y recupero su dinero. " a ver que hago con ellos". – trono los dedos y nuevamente del suelo brotaron plantas con afiladas espinas, que fue apretando con fuerza a los shinobis que gritaban de dolor. Seguido de eso la kunoichi realizo uno sellos y a través de las planta comenzó a robarle chakra.

A mis queridas plantas le agrada su sangre y sufrimiento tanto asi que le tiene un regalo – su herida ya había sanado y ahora su ojos era negros y afilados – le mostro una rosa negra.

Uno de los sujetos que apenas podía a hablar dijo – entonces tu eres EL DEMONIO DE LA ROSA NEGRA.

Ohh! Vaya no me imaginaba que mi reputación había llegado a estos lugares – lo dijo con ironía.

Después de una hora los sujetos estaban muertos, la kunoichi los había dejado sin nada de chakra, fue divertido verlo morir por mis plantas infernales, realizo unos sellos y desapareció.

()()()()()()

En konoha se encontraba un rubio comiendo un tazón de ramen luego de un arduo entrenamiento de rutina de kakashi sensei, aunque a veces miraba dos asientos vacíos a su alrededor que eran donde sus compañeros se sentaban. Y podía evitar ser invadido por la tristeza.

()()()()()()()

Al llegar de nuevo a la cueva se cambio de ropa para luego invocar a una de sus aves de gran tamaño y subir su equipaje subirse en ella con itachi y marcharse al laboratorio.

" en un par de días ire a seducir un poco a sa-su-ke-kun!" – sonrió con malicia. – Era de que yo también duerma un poco así que se durmió al lado del uchiha.

()()()()()()()

Ya era de noche y yuichi había terminado todas sus tareas asi que se encontraba en la azotea del laboratorio, acostado boca arriba observado las estrellas, " se ha tardado en regresar sakura".- cuando observo que alo lejos se acerca una ave de gran tamaño acercándose al laboratorio.

Fue cuestión de algunos 15 minutos de que llegara a la azotea, yuichi se sorprendió se trataba sakura-san y un desconocido.

Buenas noches, yuichi! Ayúdame a bajar las cosas que he comprado.

Hai! – fue bajando las cosas que había comprado en su viaje – quien es el?

No te preocupes por él, después te lo presentare! – la kunoichi cargo al pelinegro, lleva algunas cosas para mi laboratorio y llama a midori para que traiga algunos subordinados.

Hai! –obedeció las ordenes de sakura

"que debería hacer con este imbecil" – caminaba de un lado al otro, "que haría si estuviera viva?" – sigo caminado de un lado al otro, "demonios no me queda otra opción que llevarlo a mi habitación". Así que fue bajando las escaleras de la azote y cruzando los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación.

Al entrar a su habitación se cerro la puerta con llave, " si yo estuviera viva estaría llorando como estupida de la preocupación porque era lo mejor que sabia hacer" - con cuidado se sentó al pelinegro y le fue quitando la ropa, " lo que mas me molesta es que cumplió su promesa, de no usar su sharingan" - después dejarlo en ropa interior, lo cubrió con una sabana "regresare mas tarde" – cerro la puerta y fue ha tender otros asuntos.

()()()()()()

Lleven estas cosas al almacén de suministro del laboratorio – ordeno midori

· shinobis se llevaron las cajas que había traído sakura… Buenas noches midori! – saludo la kunoichi llegado de nuevo a la azotea.

Buenas noches! Sakura-san

Alguna noticia proveniente del tsuyomi-sama? – pregunto esperando novedades

Ninguna, solo los reportes diarios!

Esta bien!... voy a estar trabajando lo que queda de la noche en mi laboratorio, por favor tráeme los reportes mañana en la mañana

"Vaya sakura esta de buen humor" – como ordenes, tu permiso me retiro.

Desde la puerta de la azotea el pequeño niño de seis años se encontraba observando… - yuichi ya es hora de que te acueste a dormir – la kunoichi se acerco a el y le tomo la mano y lo llevo hasta su habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación sakura busco en el gavetero la pijama de yuichi y le ayudo a ponérselas – ve a cepillarte los dientes – le ordeno la pelirosada, después de sentarse en la cama.

Hai! – respondió sin chistar el rubio.

"Tal vez cuando vuelvas a salir le compre un regalo a yuichi, colle todo esto para que sea un excelente subordinado" – sonríe levemente, mientras que busca la sabana para cubrirlo. Después de algunos minutos el niño se mete en la cama, la kunoichi lo cubre con la sabana, mientras le tararea una cancion.

"estoy de buen humor después devorado chakra" - separo de yuichi que ya se había que dado dormido.

" Es hora de trabajar en algunos experimentos interesantes"…

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por tu comentario: Sakura Sayouri ^-^<strong>

**Gracias por leer el fic!**


	14. Capitulo 13: Taka vs Hachibi

**Hola!**

**Como estan?**

**Esta vez si actualice más rapido .. jijiji xD espero que les guste el capi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13:<strong>

— "otro interesante experimento que he creado! " – luego lo guardo en un compartimiento secreto que existe dentro de su laboratorio.

Se quitaba la bata de laboratorio y la colgaba en perchero. — "se me ha hecho tarde son 3 am será mejor que me vaya a descansar un poco". — cerro con llave y sello su laboratorio, para irse a su habitación.

Cuando llego a su habitación aun el uchiha permanecía inconsciente así que no le dio importancia y se fue a bañar, — "itachi debería estar despertándose mañana, sino lo revisare" — luego de bañarse se coloco un camisón negro y se metió a la cama.

()()()()()()()

—"no me gusta nada que sasuke se vea con esa pelo de chicle, su chakra es frio y perverso, es una manipuladora"

—Apresúrate karin! – comento juugo

—Hai!

—.Cada vez se acercaba cada vez más al templo donde se encontraba el hachibi…

Alguien más los observa… — "Vaya estos pobres chicos no saben con quién se van a enfrentar, ya que este jinchuuriki no es como lo demás, el si puede control el chakra de su biju y además su tajitsu es casi imposible de predecir, le informare de inmediato a sakura-sama!"

()()()()()()()()

Ya había amanecido cuando se despertó sobre saltado un pelinegro, "donde estoy".— se encontraba confundido ya que su mente volvía las imágenes de lo ultimo vivido, cuando giro su vista a lado izquierdo de la cama esta su hermoso ángel durmiendo a su lado.

Así que se paró de la cama si hacer mucho ruido y busco el baño, — "todo salió y ahora estoy de regreso y me encuentro en la habitación de sakura", — "Es la primera vez que me trae aquí". Luego de terminar con sus necesidades regreso a la cama y esta vez durmió rodea la cintura de la kunoichi con su brazo.

()()()()()()()()

— He recibido nueva noticias sobre los experimentos, "tengo que mantener a sakura lejos de ellos aun no están preparado para conocer a su cruel madre" – abrió el pergamino:

"_buenos días Tsuyomi-sama._

_Tengo una buena noticias el chico que me asigno aprende muy rápido y debo decir que es un genio a su corta edad a despertado los ojos de su clan, considero que lo más recomendable es que lo más pronto posible sea entrenado por alguien de su clan, pero la decisión es de usted maestra_

_Atte: Enji"_

— "vaya … vaya con que ha despertado el sharingan que interesante", " lo interesante será hacer que entrene a ese chico sin que se entere que es su hijo" – tsuyomi entre cruzaba los brazo. — "y para eso tendría que llamar a sakura"

()()()()()()()()()

— "MMM… Qué hora serán?" – aun soñolienta busco en la mesita de noche el reloj, " Demonios! Son las 8:20 a.m." — se levanto de la cama y se metió bañar.

— "Espero que este imbécil se despierte hoy, porque me gustaría que ya comenzara a entrar a yuichi" – Cuan salió del baño, se encontró con una sorpresa.

— Buenos días, saku! — rompió el silencio el uchiha

— Buenos… días itachi! – lucia sorprendida, se aproximo a él para abrazarlo — me tenias preocupada, " ya era hora que despertaras imbécil". — y darle un beso en los labios.

Vístete para ir a desayunar con tu alumno nuevo! — surgiría la kunoichi

—Está bien!. — el uchiha salió de la cama y metió bañar.

—"Mientras que itachi entra yuichi yo me iré a ver qué demonios está haciendo el imbécil de su hermanito".— Ya está listo!

Si entonces vamos…. Los dos salieron de la habitación avanzaron un poco cuando de pronto el pelinegro le tomo la mano y así fueron caminado junto hasta lo que era la cocina. — Espérame aquí iré a buscarlo

En camino hacia la habitación de yuichi se encuentra con midori — Buenos días midori… hoy vamos a desayunar todos en la cocina así que pon la mesa; Ahh! Yo me encargo de despertar a yuichi.

—"¿todos?" — Esta bien, entonces iré a preparar el desayuno – se va en dirección contraria a la de sakura.

()()()()()()()()()

Cuando midori llega la cocina se sorprende de ver a itachi… Buenos días itachi-san!

— Buenos días — el pelinegro respondió

Midori va abriendo la despensa para sacar los ingrediente para el desayuno, "con que a eso se refería a todos! … qué demonios estará planeando sakura, nada bueno debe ser"

—Te puedo ayudar en algo sí. — pregunto itachi.

Trae una mesa de salón del al lado y luego de que la traigas pégala de la pared, cuando lo hayas hecho me avisas para decirte donde está el mantel y los platos.

()()()()()()()()

Entro a la habitación de yuichi – Yuichi …despierta! — se acerco poco mas y seguido de eso inclino sobre la cama – YUICHIIIII!

Abrió los ojos y de inmediato se sonrojo al ver el rostro de sakura tan cerca del — Buenos días sakura! – se levanto de la cama y se metió al baño.

—"es un chico tan adorable… a futuro será un buen subordinado y un buen sirviente" — Luego de unos minutos yuichi y la kunoichi salieron de la habitación y se fueron rumbo a la cocina.

—"Después de que haya dejado a yuichi con itachi me iré a cambiar la ropa para algo mas insinuador para molestar a sa-su-ke-kun!" — Cuando llegaron a la cocina ya la mesa estaba servida, así que aprovecho y le dio un pequeño empujo a yuichi.

—Itachi… él es tu alumno yuichi

— Yuichi… el es tu nuevo sensei. – Se dieron las manos y el pelinegro agrego a la presentación - Espero llevarnos bien! – sonríe levemente y después todos se sienta a comer.

— "con que el es… el chico que voy a entrenar, mmm me recuerda a alguien" –Terminaron de comer

Así que la kunoichi acompañada de itachi y Yuichi para mostrarle una nueva sala donde iban a entrenar – Aquí es donde impartirás el entrenamiento.

Bueno más tarde yo regresare a ver como les va por ahora tengo que atender otros asuntos.

()()()()()()()

Cuando llegue a mi habitación de regreso me encontré con una sorpresa un mensaje:

**_"buenos días sakura-sama_**

**_He estado observando al equipo de sasuke y pronto llegara donde está el hachibi, además ellos no tienen información sobre las habilidades de el hachibi así que podrían morir si comenten algún error. Lo más recomendable es que vaya a seguirlos"._**

**"_si no fuera porque me he propuesto matar a ese imbécil no lo cuidaría como lo hago" – abrió el closet y se cambio de ropa, "así que tendré que salir a salvarle" – antes de salir de su habitación tomo su katana y se la coloco en la espalda, " antes de partir me pasare al laboratorio a tomar algunos experimento que me podrían ser útiles" ._**

**_Luego de haber preparado su morral la kunoichi parte en camino hacia el país del rayo, "demonios kana! Tiene razón son imbeciles no lo suficientemente fuerte como derrotar al hachibi"_**

()()()()()()()()

El equipo de sasuke se encontraba frente a las ruinas, y frente a ellos está el hachibi muy particular, así cada miembro tomo su posición y el primero en atacar fue suigetsu pero su ataque fueron inútiles.

— Retrocede suigetsu — ordeno jugo –— ahora sería su turno para atacar al hachibi así que activo su sello. Aunque trato de atacar al jinchuuriki.

Así que esta vez sería el uchiha en tacarlo dio un par de pasos al frente y saco su katana.

Los movimientos de ambos era muy rápido, pero los movimientos eran bastante impredecibles así que al uchiha le costaba mucho mas tratar de defenderse. Pero un descuido fue herido por dos de las katanas cortas, de inmediato cayó al suelo. Así que su equipo actuó para sacarlo de la difícil para poderlo curar.

Es tiempo de acabar con este sujeto los 3 – comento suigetsu.

Ya el uchiha se encontraba sin heridas por la habilidad de karin, así los tres comenzaron un batalla habilidades combinadas, y pudieron electrocutar al hachibi fue donde se molesto y decidió transformarse.

Suigetsu se trasformo en el agua y la uso a su favor parra pelear y hacer tiempo para que sasuke se recupera.

El hacibi… está acumulando una gran cantidades de chakra, en poco segundos ataco.

()()()()()()()()

— "vaya aun siguen vivo no son tan débiles como parece" - pensaba sakura que ya habia llegado al sitio de la batalla con hachibi pero se mantenía a distancia observando todo sin ser vista.

Un gran explosión se escucho se apreció de lejos y no fue pasada por alto por dos par de shinobi del país del rayo.

— Eso podría hacer Killer bee-sama!

— Que! … el que senpai?

— Así que fueron a acercarse… se movieron rápidamente por las rocas hasta tener una vista más amplia.

— Killer bee-sama!

— Porque se habrá transformado en el hachibi?

— Mira de cerca! Está peleando con alguien!

— Esa ropa… ellos son akatsuki!- dijo un shinobi que se encontraba vigilando de lejos al hachibi

— "Que patético! Se ve todo su equipo a llegado su límite"… — "creo saldré de las sombra he percibido a dos intrusos".

()()()()()()()

— Después del enorme ataque sasuke usa el amateratsu con el hachibi este queda debilitado y deja de transformarse.

— Imposible… ¿Killer bee-sama ha sido derrotado?

— Debe ser un error! … lo rescataremos.

—No te precipites ellos son akatsuki! -comento el shinobi de mayor experiencia.

— Ahh! … El símbolo uchiha!

— Vayamos a informarle! – cuando se dieron la vuelta!

La kunoichi estaba parado frente a ellos – Lo siento no puedo dejar que eso – ocurra! – dijo con sarcasmo.

Ambos shinobis sacaron su kunais para disponerse atacar! … cuando despalda a ellos se encontraba las plantas de sakura con afiladas espinas, fueron atrapados. "si que son descuidado… se ve que le falta mucha experiencia". — la kunoichi solo espera que el veneno paralizante que le había rociado a su plantas hiciera efecto. Luego de haber transcurrido algunos minutos los libero de las plantas, "será delicioso saber qué clase de chakra tiene" - la kunoichi realizo un par de sellos, seguido de ellos le abrió un poco la boca a uno de ellos y comenzó a devorar su chakra.

— "sin duda los más fuerte chakra son de los viejos y el más delicioso es el de los jóvenes" - los había dejando a los shinobis sin chakra, trono los dedos y las plantas se encargaron de llevarse los cuerpos al sub-suelo.

—"Es hora aparecérseme frente a ellos" - en un instante desaprecio.

()()()()()()()

— Vaya! … déjame decirles chicos que luce terribles! – con su palabras llenas sarcasmos y una sonrisa maliciosa hizo presencia la kunoichi.

— Vayamos a mi laboratorio ahí curare tu equipo sasuke! – sakura invoco a dos de sus aves de gran tamaño. El uchiha asintió levemente con cabeza; su mirada comenzaba a nublarse.

— Juugo súbete en esta ave con suigetsu y los demás que yo iré con sasuke y el hachibi en esta. Luego de haberse subido a las aves alzaron vuelo.—

— "Eres patético uchiha" – ven sasuke recuéstate

— El pelinegro se acostó en el regazo de la chica descansa un poco que cuando lleguemos a mi laboratorio te curare – mostraba gentileza.

— El uchiha estaba más tranquilo así que se cerró los ojos y antes de dormirse pronunció… - Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por aquellos que leen mi fic<strong>

**aunque no estaria demás que me dejaran un comentario**

**Los Espero en el siguiente capitulo**

**bye ^^ **

.


	15. Chapter 14: Dialogo con el Enemigo

**Hola! **

**Disculpen la demora! Lo importante es que aqui les traigo el capitulo ^^ Disfrutenlo =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14:<strong>

—."Demonios sakura si molesta ahora se a traído a esos intrusos al laboratorio y en especial a él" – Midori se encontraba en la azotea con contra dos kunoichi de menor rango.

En poco tiempo esta a su vista dos aves de gran tamaño que estaba de regreso. "ya estamos de regreso".

Cuando aterrizaron en la azotea las kunoichi de menor rango se llevaron a suigetsu y karin. Por otro lado midori de guiar suigetsu a donde serian curados sus compañeros y el.

Sakura se bajo cuidado y coloco en el suelo también al hachibi que permanecía inconciente, para no despertar al uchiha luego cargo al uchihha entre sus brazo y colocarlo en una camilla. Antes de marcharse les agradeció a las aves y se retiro de la azotea.

()()()()(()()()()()

—.Te llevare de nuevo a tu habitación… luego de dejarlo dormir en la habitación, "será mejor que vaya buscar una dosis del suero de que prepare para itachi" – cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

()()()()()()()()

Yuichi e itachi decidieron parar el entrenamiento para ir a comer, así que dejaron la sala de entrenamiento y se dirigían a la cocina.

— .Que extraño! … a esta hora del siempre había gente caminando por los pasillos. – comento el rubio. Siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta que de pronto parece una kunoichi.

— .Disculpen uchiha-san podría cuidar a yuichi, ya que todas las que estamos de guardia hoy estamos atendiendo a los invitados de sakura que están muy mal heridos.

—.Midori tan se encuentra ayudando? – pregunto preocupado.

—. Ella también esta ayudando, mientras que sakura-sama esta atendiendo a su lider, buen con su permiso - la chica se veía bastante apurada asi rápidamente desapareció.

— ."quienes seran?... después de que prepare la comida ire a investigar" - Bueno entonces yo preparare la comida, me quieres ayudar?

— .Hai!

()()()()()()()()

—. "la chica peli roja se recuperara" – lleven a la chica a descansar a la habitación del al lado

—.Hai – respondieron kunoichi obedeciendo de inmediato.

—."El que mas preocupa ese sujeto que parece como derretido" – lo reviso observo la unión celular estaba separa debido a recibir un gran daño posiblemente una explosión. Llevemos a este sujeto al pequeño laboratorio que esta al frente, depositaron suigetsu en especie de pecera donde le conectaron mangueras. Seguido de esto las tres kunoichi se colocaron alrededor de la pecera, estuvieron realizando sellos hasta que una pequeña cantidad de chakra verde y azul rodeara la pecera. Duraron de esta manera por unos veinte minutos.

Esto será suficiente para activar sus células, "que sujeto mas entraño". - las kunoichi de menor rango se retiraron.

—. Jugo puede descansar en el sofá de la habitación donde esta la chica pelirroja, mas tarde yo regresare – comento midori. "los estaré vigilando".

—. Esta bien, gracias!

()()()()()()()()()()

—.Gracias itachi-sensei! Estuvo deliciosa la comida.

—.De nada! – sonrie amablemente – en donde queda tu habitación?

—.Ven le mostrare donde queda! – dijo bastante animado el chico.

Estuvieron caminados por varios minutos…. El pelinegro presionó la perilla de la puerta. "pense que su habitación seria mas colorida" - vaya tu habitación es cómoda!

—. Verdad que si! – entro y se tiro boca arriba en la cama.

—.Yuichi … yo regresare dentro rato!

—.Hai!

Luego de eso el pelinegro cierra la puerta tras de el y de regreso en ese mismo pasillo se cruza con sakura.

—.Como estas? Me enterado que has traído a unos shinobis mal heridos

—."demonios quien seria la chismosa que habrá hablado" – si me he encontrado con el equipo de tu hermano, a horita me disponía a ir su habitación a curarlo.

La mirada del uchiha mayor se sobresalto – esta bien vayamos!

Sakura camino aun lado de el…. Hasta llegar a la habitación donde dormía sasuke, la kunoichi se acerco a el y le inyecto en el brazo el suero luego realizo unos sellos acumulo chakra azul en la palma de su manos para concentrar en el estado de su vista asi duro por varios minutos, luego al ir bajando así otras parte del cuerpo del pelinegro cambio de color verde su chakra.

—.No te preocupes la lo he curado solo tiene agotamiento físico, es mejor dejarlo dormir.

—.Me quedara a su lado – comento itachi.

—.Esta bien yo regresare dentro de un rato!

()()()() 2 horas después ()()()()()

La kunoichi regreso a la habitación – aun no se ha despertado?

No sigue igual…. Gracias sakura por cuidar de mi hermano.

—."Ustedes me pertenece y cuando sea el momento indicado los matare" – puedes contar conmigo.

—."escucho… la voz de sakura e … itachi" – el pelinegro parpadeo y pronto abrió los ojos.

—.Sasuke… esta bien! Me tenias preocupada – sakura sonaba como la anterior ella.

—.Hmp.

— .ta…chi –. De inmediato el uchiha mayor lo abrazo, y le susurro al oido estaba preocupado.

—."Vaya el ambiente se siente mas aliviado ahora que despertó será mejor que me quede afuera por un momento" – abrió la puerta con cuidado y salio.

—. Que has estado haciendo en todo este tiempo – pregunto el uchiha mayor, luego de separarse.

—.Quedo en silencio… -He decido vengar nuestro!

—. QUE HAS DICHO! – Se paro exaltado de la silla donde estaba y sujeto por la camisa a su hermano – Como puedes ser tan egoísta después de todo lo que he sacrificado por ti.

—. Es por lo mismo que lo estoy haciendo… para que algún día pueda renacer nuestro clan – respondió fríamente el uchiha.

—.No quiero…. Que sea a través del derramamiento de la sangre y la destrucción de otro forjemos nuestro clan… si hiciera seria igual que madara- menciono uchiha – Esto te puede traerla muerte sasuke

—."si destruyendo a konoha! … me hago camino hacia los tres consejeros lo hare!" -no te preocupes cuento con sakura ella ha estado mi apoyo.

Esta bien dentro de un rato! Vuelvo descansa un poco mas – el uchiha se veía molesto cerro la puerta. Al salir de la habitación y sujeto fuertemente a la kunoichi para alejarse lo suficiente, cuando se detuvo fue abofeteada – como pudiste mantenerme algo como esto…. Tengo derecho a saber de lo que hace mi hermano.

—."COMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVES ABOFETEARME si no fuera por mi ustedes no es estaría vivo" – bajo la mirada, apretó con fuerza su puño para contener su ira. – yo he estado velando por él… soy una excelente ninja medico como para dejarlo morir.

Eso no era lo que yo deseaba para el! – Exclamo furioso.

—. Algún día el tendría que saber la verdad! Eres demasiado sobre protector! – la kunoichi acorralo al uchiha en la pared – Es hora itachi de que tengas una vida propia!

Lo único que espero es que sasuke no siga el camino de madara! – ahora era sakura que estaba acorralada en la pared. – Dejemos que el decida! – Respondió fríamente- para luego zafarse.

De nuevo entro a la habitación y paso el pasador de la puerta… vaya mi querido… sa-su-ke-kun, creo que no hemos pasado el debido tiempo juntos – sakura se subió encima de el, "yo siempre me salgo con la mía, así que me divertiré un rato con su querido hermanito" – se acercando hasta sus labios, era un beso apasionado ya que últimamente no se había dado la ocasión. Eso hizo que al pelinegro se le alborotara las hormonas.

Mientras seguían besándose pelinegro deslizo sus manos hacia la espalda de la kunoichi y bajarle el cierre al vestido, se separaron por la falta de aire y la pelirosa aprovecho de bajarse de la cama, "pongamos a las cosas a otro nivel"

—"se que no me amas y yo tampoco… solo lo hago para mantenerlas apariencias de alguien que escasamente aparenta ser normal" – las caricias y la pasión eran el inicio de aquel juego de seduccion.

Después de largas hora de intensa actividad ambos se quedan dormidos…

_**Flash back**_

_**— Vaya… que tenemos aquí una hermosa e inocente chica – una voz se pronunció en la oscuridad.**_

_**— Quien eres?**_

_**Soy el unico que te puede salvar, solo haz el juramento y cumple nuestra voluntad y podrás regresar a la vida de los mortales.**_

—"_**no quiero morir" – que tengo hacer**_

_**Sabia decisión… la oscuridad poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo y fue revelando un jardín de rosa negras. Fue en aquel instante donde las una enredadera de espinas me envolvió, escuche una voz proveniente de las rosas.**_

_**— Repite después de mi… **_

_**— Juro que abandonare todo sentimiento que vaya en contra de la voluntad de la oscuridad… Juro que me alimentare del dolor, la desesperación y el miedo de los humanos…**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Despertó sobre saltara, "hacia tiempo que no venia mi mente fragmento de ese juramento – se paro de la cama para luego vestirse, " lo mejor para despejar mi mente es entrenar" – asi que la chica se caminando con rumbo a las sala de entrenamiento.

()()()()()()()()()()() **Al día siguiente**

El mayor de los uchihas caminaba de un lado al otro no sabia que hacer, "debe de estar furiosa, no querrá ver" - después me veré con ella por ahora ire a buscar a yuichi para ir a entrenar. Caminando por el pasillo se encuentra yuichi.

Hoy tengo mucho animo poner en practica las técnicas que me enseño itachi-sensei – Esta bien! – le alboroto el cabello – justo cuando estaban abriendo la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento.

Se llevaron una sorpresa… una kunoichi de largos cabellos rosa estaba entrenando también…

Alrededor de la sala había un total de 15 blanco, ella se elevo por el aire comenzó a girar a girar y girar cada vez más rápido, hasta parecer un torbellino fue arrojando los kunais a cada blanco sin fallar.

—."Vaya que impresionante habilidad" – el pelinegro afino mas la vista, "Es como si estuviera bailando en el aire, su movimientos son tan precisos y certero".

—. "paciencia… paciencia debo tener paciencia si quiero cumplir mi objetivo" – al terminar e ir bajando la velocidad la chica termino esta hermosa posee. (ojo)

—. Ahh! Lo siento, estaba tan concentrada que no me percate de cuando entraron – dijo sakura un poco apenada.

—. Guaooo! Eres increíble sakura! – decía bastante entusiasmado yuichi.

—. Sonrie levemente para luego acercarse a yuichi y darle un beso en mejilla a yuichi – Gracias por el cumplido. El niño levemente se sonroja y permanece en silencio.

—. Cuanto tiempo llevas entrenando? – pregunto el pelinegro

—. "estoy acostumbrada a pasar largas horas entrenando sin parar" Desde la madrugada! – respondió con indiferencia, seguido de pasarle por un lado y permanecer detrás de el.

—. Bueno yuichi… nos vemos mas tarde entrena mucho! – sonríe levemente y se retira de la habitación.

()()()()()()()()()

—. "No quiero tener ningún contacto con ese imbecil de itachi … LO ODIO" – Top … top – toco dos veces la puerta de habitación del pelinegro – adelante – se escucho su voz desde el interior.

—. Buenos dias! Sasuke te he traído ropa y luego de que te cambie para que veas el estado que se encuentra tu equipo.

—. Hmp … - se fue a cambiar en el baño.

—. "me divierto, pensado que en el pasado este idiota me llamaba MOLESTIA, Y AHORA ES EL QUIEN ES UNA MOLESTIA… YA NO TIENE LA SUFICIENTE HABILIDAD COMO LA MIA, SERA PORQUE ESTOY MUERTA" – sonrie con gusto.

—. Listo!

Entonces te guiare asi ellos, " tarde o temprano lo matare a todos" – hemos llegado – sakura empujo la puerta de la habitación.

Karin ya se encontraba recuperada y estaba en compañía de jugo – oye sasuke dentro de poco suigetsu recuperara la conciencia cuando lo haga podremos irnos – comento jugo.

—. Le pediré a midori que les traiga algunas cosas para el viaje – sugirió sakura – por ahora sasuke acompáñame tengo otros asunto que atender. – y sujeta del brazo.

—. "ahhh! Como se atreve esa pelo de chicle a llevarse a sasuke de esa forma" – karin esta furiosa.

—. Antes de irme quisiera hablar con itachi – comento de forma fría y directa.

—. Espera un poco mas, itachi esta entrenando a uno de mis subordinados, acompáñame tomar un poco de te. Luego de sentarse a tomar una taza de té, "quiero ver como reacciona este imbecil con la pregunta que le voy a lanzar" – ne… ne sasuke, te gustaría tener un hijo en este momento de tu vida?

El uchiha se sorprendió y el sorbo de te que había tomando se lo trago de golpe – En estos momento no podia criar aun hijo, estoy concentrado en hacer pagar aquellos que usaron a mi hermano a cometer un crimen contra su clan – respondió fríamente

—. "nada mal tu respuesta" – tomo un sorpo de té - te lo menciono ya que no te sorprendas un dia de esto, aparezca un niño llamándote padre – lo dijo un tono de broma - ayer en la noche no me cuide, "tengo que inyectarme nuevamente".

—. "yo padre… no me lo imagino desde hace tiempo hice a la idea de ser un solitario" – el uchiha se veía muy pensativo.

—. Espera aquí sentado iré a buscarle – se levanto de la silla y se fue buscarlo

()()()()()()()

Entro a la sala de entrenamiento – Siento interrumpir el entrenamiento de yuichi, pero necesito que vengas un momento – de forma indiferente.

—. "aun sigue molesta por la bofetada" - El pelinegro se acerco – que pasa?

—. Tu hermano se marcha hoy y quiere hablar contigo – menciono la kunoichi

—. Esta bien! – afirmo el uchiha.

—. Yuichi ve a la cocina y espérame ahí acompañare a tu maestro a un asunto importante – la kunoichi se mantenía distante con el pelinegro.

—. Hai.. . hai

El uchiha camino aun lado de ella sin pronunciar ni una palabras … - estaba junto al frente de la habitación – sasuke e itachi lo dejo a solas tengo que atender otros asunto – sakura firme e indiferente de la situación.

()()()()()()()()() Al medio dia...

Cuando me estaba caminado de ropa en mi habitación me a llegando un mensaje, "Vaya! … después tanto tiempo mi maestra se ha acordado de que aun existo, y desea que vaya cuanto antes a verla… interesante". Salio de su habitación con rumbo a la azotea.

Los llevare si me indican en mapa las coordenadas –menciono sakura.

El pelinegro señalo con la vista a karin, "demonios porque sasuke me hace esto" – saco el mapa y les mostró las coordenadas. La kunoichi se mordio y tomo un poco de su sangre para dibujar unos sellos en su brazo derecho – deben colocarse alrededor de mi, el uchiha que sostenía al hachibi y los demás del equipo obedecieron – nuevamente sakura realiza unos y en cuestión de varios segundos.

()()()()()()()()()

—. "Me imagino que ya se habrán ido" – pensaba itachi que se encontraba diariamente en la sala de entrenamiento.

—. Hoy te enseñare… nuevas tecnicas de taijitsu – menciono el pelinegro.

—. Hai … itachi-sensei.

()()()()()()()

sakura había usado una técnica de tele transportación – hemos llegado –comento.

El resto del equipo se adelanto, mientras que el uchiha se giro a verla para sonrisa levemente llena de cariño, después de continuo caminando y alejándose de ella.

—. "Vaya no puedo creer lo que visto una sonrisa " – se subió a la rama de un árbol a ver como se alejaban cada mas y mas.

Cuando el equipo de sasuke se encontraba frente a la entrada de la base de akatsuki, aparece encima de la entrada – llegas tarde sasuke! – reclamo el enmascarado madara.

El pelinegro mostró una mirada fría haciéndole saber a madara, "—. YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERA" – y se adentro la base.

Ya se había alejado lo suficiente aparece zetsu – Al aparecer sasuke no vino solo he detectado una presencia a un par de kilómetros de aquí.

Entonces iré a ver… -dijo mandara antes desaparecer.

—. "Será mejor que vaya de una vez tengo que ir al laboratorio de mi maestra" – se giro y salto a la rama siguiente, de pronto saco un bisturí se puso a la defensiva.

—. Deberíamos Tener un pequeña charla – sugirió el enmascarado.

—. Y de que tendría que hablar? –dijo con ironía, mientras se recostaba del árbol.

—. Estoy intrigado…. Has sido tu quien a curado su equipo? . — Pregunto por curiosidad.

—. Se te a pasado la mano a enviar al equipo de sasuke a capturar al hachibi- critico la kunoichi, se mantenía atenta los movimientos de madara. -

— .Porque estas ayudando a sasuke? – pregunto sin rodeos el uchiha.

—. Alguna vez fuimos compañeros de equipo, pero el destino nos volvió a reunir – de forma indiferente mientras

— .Entonces eres de konoha?

—. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo… yo para ellos estoy muerta! – Hacia unos segundos se encontraba tensa, ahora sonreía con malicia.

—. Interesante respuesta!

— .Se me está haciendo tarde y tengo que atender otros asuntos – cruzo la piernas así adelante y luego bajo un poco la cabeza – con su permiso me retiro… madara-san! – se dio la vuelta.

—. Antes de que te vayas dime tu nombre?

Se giro - SOY SAKURA HARUNO - sus ojos eran negros afilado acompañado de llenada de maldad. Luego de eso desapareció.

* * *

><p>espero que se las haya gustado!<p> 


	16. Capitulo 15

**Hola!**

**Me pasaba para traerles la continuacion de este fic... tengo mas de dos meses que no actualizo debido a la clases en la univ y a mi trabajo, y pues llego full cansada .**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15:<strong>

Han pasado 2 meses y las noticias viene iban en este mundo de shinobis, y que cada vez falta menos para que una nueva guerra surja entre la naciones y akatsuki, "Eso seria tan divertido y emocionante" – se saboreaba el labio superior.

Entre las noticias mas importante mi maestra por fin me concedido el permiso de entrenar a eso experimentos llamados "HIJOS" por fin podré hacer de las mías, ya que últimamente mi maestra me ha mantenido aislada del tema.

Cuando me cito aquella vez en su laboratorio….

**_Flash back_**

—_Tanto tiempo sin verla maestra! –se inclino de forma de reverencia _

—_Te he llamado para concederte que entrenes a uno de los experimentos_

—_Se levanto – a que se debe ese honor, maestra? – dijo con ironía_

_El pequeño keisuke ha despertado su sharingan y considero que lo mas apropiado es que sea entrenado por alguno de su clan, me imagino que aun debes de conservar algunas clases de conexión con los uchihas._

—_Maestra le puedo hacer una pregunta – _

— _Porque desea tanto entrenar a esos chicos?_

_Se giro a verla a los ojos – he vivido por demasiado tiempo, he visto y he vivido algunas de las guerras que han azotado al mundo. _

_Pero esta vez uchiha madara esta buscando despertar una leyenda olvidada pero temida, y es necesario tener a nuestro favor a los mejores shinobis o mejor aun al shinobi perfecto._

**_Fin flash back_**

—"vaya hasta que por fin hace algo correctamente ese imbecil, ya que la vez pasada mi pobre y ex –maestra tsunade dio su chakra para mantener vivo a los superviviente de esa miserable aldea"… interesante noticia vaya que no puedo creer el imbecil de naruto derroto a pein el dios de akatsuki, la imagen de su dios era una marioneta… Me fuera gustado quedarme con su cadáver para realizar algunos experimento, pero bueno no puedo hacer nada por el momento.

—"el dolor te hará mas fuerte, una frase recordada y temida por los aldeano de la lluvia" - sino mírame a mi yo tuve que morir y renunciar a todo lo que alguna vez quise para ser tan fuerte temida como lo soy ahora – una pequeña risa malvada se reflejo en labios.

—"necesita sufrir aun mas NARUTO SI QUIERES vencer a sasuke" – yo era patética en el pasado solo lloraba y me apoyaba en naruto.

—Top …top!

Adelante! – Menciono sakura – para después bajar las piernas del escritorio y sentarse correctamente.

Con su permiso sakura-sama! Ha llegado el pequeño keisuke la esta esperando en la cocina.

Esta bien vayamos juntas! – Midori y sakura salieron de la oficina para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

()()()()()()()

Naruto se encontraba en su departamento sirviéndose un platón de de ramen, cuando aprobarlo… puf … puf! – desapareció.

Cuando presto más atención a donde estaba era la montaña Myobokuzan… Tanto tiempo sin verte, **Fukasaku – se paraba naruto luego aparecer sentado en el suelo. Después de eso se fue al templo donde se encontraba el gran sabio de lo sapos.** **Te he mandado a llamar!** — **Ehhh? - el rubio reflejaba curiosidad.** **Ohhh si naruto! … He tenido una nueva visión sobre tu futuro te cruzaras con una flor de cerezo en vuelta en llamas negras y luego lucharas contra un joven con un gran poder en sus ojos – menciono el viejo sapo** —"**ese joven debe ser… sasuke" – de inmediato relaciono la visión.** **Sabes quien es? …Ese joven poderoso ojos?** **Sí… y estoy preparado para lo que tenga que pasar! - respondió sin dudar.**()()()()()()() —"vaya se parece bastante a su padre!"- Bienvenido a las instalaciones del segundo laboratorio, me llamo sakura y desde ahora en adelante cuidare de tí! - menciono un tono ligeramente gentil. —Me llamo Keisuke y he sido trasladado aquí por petición de Enji-sensei – su rostro era bastante inexpresivo y su voz e indiferente. —.Mas Tarde te presentare a tu compañero y maestro, por ahora sigue las indicaciones de midori. —.Midori tomo la pequeña valija del niño y juntos se fueron caminando hasta el área de dormitorio. —"Sino me equivoco ese niño a mencionado que fue entrenado por uno de eso imbeciles que seria mi sempai, ese tal enji seria el espía de mi maestra en el pais del rayo por lo tanto ese niño ya debe saber manejar un elemento". —"interesante… lo estaré vigilando de cerca" – cada vez se iba acercando a sala de entrenamiento donde se encontraba Yuichi e itachi". ()()()()()()()() —.En la torre del raikage se encontraba uno de los shinobis… Desde hace algún tiempo no hemos recibido noticia del lugar donde se encuentra Killer bee QUE? – raikage un sujeto moreno y con muchas musculatura se altero. Raikage-sama enviare dos escuadrones a investigar en la zona – comento rápidamente la asistente. El shinobi informante desapareció…puf… puf!

()()()()()()()()()()

"Aquella vez esa kunoichi mostró unos ojos que reflejaban a la muerta", · sin duda alguna esa kunoichi es mas peligrosa de lo que aparenta" – pensaba madara desde la oscuridad de su escondite.

"Pero lo mas importante de todo es que intenciones tiene con sasuke" …

En ese instante fue interrumpido sacado de sus pensamientos por zetsu…

Ya se encuentran todos miembros - menciono zetsu blanco

Luego de madara fue avanzado por la oscuridad

()()()()()()()()()

Permiso! …siento interrumpirlos pero necesito informarles algo importante – menciono sakura que apareció repentinamente parada en techo.

Ambos dejaron realizar sellos y le prestaron atención a sakura

A partir de hoy Itachi tendrán a un alumno especial, mientras que para Yuichi será tu nuevo compañero espero que te lleves bien con el… Ahh! A la hora del almuerzo lo conocerán, Si mas nada que informar… me retiro – desapareció en remolino de pétalos negros.

"quien sera?" – se preguntaba el pelinegro – Continuemos Yuichi

()()()()()()()()()

—"una flor de cerezo en vuelta en llamas negras" - naruto ya habia regresado acostado de espalda en su cama.

En ese momento toco la ventana de su habitación kakashi y le pidió que saliera, así que se paro de su cama y salio con kakashi con dirección a la torre de la hokage.

()()()()()()

Era la hora de almorzar asi que decidieron descansar para ir a comer, así que salieron de la sala y caminaron hasta la cocina. Cuando llegaron midori se encontraba sirviendo la mesa.

"a esta alturas, ya se habrán dado cuenta que ese sujeto que capturaron era un señuelo…. Ese imbecil uchiha se lo tiene merecido" – pensaba midori

Midori … midori! Te ayudo? – pregunto Yuichi

Salio de sus pensamientos y le respondió – No te preocupes ve a sentarte!

Luego de varios minutos ya estaban los tres sentados esperando a sakura

()()()()()()()()

El equipo taka y los demás miembros de akatsuki – No podemos permitirnos mas errores, como verán estamos carentes de miembros – exigió madara que se encontraba sentado en un extremo de la mesa.

Si sasuke fuera traído al verdadero jinchuriki no tuviéramos tanto problemas – se quejaba Kisame

Que pretende, kisame-sempai? – reclama suigetsu mientras se preparaba empuña su espada.

Tranquilícense! – intervino madara

De ahora en adelante kisame se encargara de capturar al hachibi – ordeno madara y observo la reacciono de sasuke que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la mesa. – Zetsu quiero que te encargues de intervenir la comunicación del pais del rayo, con este golpe que le hemos dado pronto los países entraran alerta y es muy posiblemente que citen una reunión extraordinaria, donde se reunirán todos los kages.

Asi que quiero saber el lugar, el día y la hora en donde se reunirán, quiero que me tengas al tanto zetsu.

Y que papel jugara taka? – intervino sasuke

Si se da la reunión…. Tendrás una excelente oportunidad de acabar con danzou ya que solo estará protegido por dos shinobis que lo escoltan.- menciono madara con mas énfasis. – Así que debes permanecer en la base y prepararte.

()()()()()()()()()

Disculpen la demora – sakura entraba en la cocina para romper el silencio.

Itachi el es tu nuevo alumno – dio un paso hacia un lado dejando al descubierto al chico pelinegro.

"No puede ser… se parece a…" – itachi se veía bastante sorprendido, se calmo y dijo - Soy Uchiha itachi, gusto en conocerte seré tu nuevo sensei.

Yuichi se paro de la mesa y se presento se veía muy alegre – Hey … soy Yuichi y seré tu compañero, gusto en conocerte!

—.Y por ultimo… hola soy midori… seré tu sensei y también estoy acargo de otras labores aquí – dijo amablemente midori.

Un placer conocerlos… Soy Keisuke – dijo el chico pelinegro con un tono indiferente

Después de haber terminado la presentación todos se sentaron a almorzar… mientras que transcurría en silencio.

()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente…

—"cuanto mas tendré que soportar ser quien no soy" - la pelirosa con el cabello revuelto y aun soñolienta se metió a bañar.

"hoy no tengo nada planificado hacer… así que tal vez observe un poco a keisuke" – en poco tiempo se vistió y de regreso – itachi …itachi despiértate – moviéndolo un poco.

Aun soñoliento se sentó en la cama y dijo – buenos días, Sakura!

—"Desde hace un mes aproximadamente he dejado dormir en mi habitación itachi, cosa que no me agrada mucho, no puedo dejar a su vista nada que sea comprometedor para mis planes" – se acerco a el y le dio suave beso en los labios. .. – yo me adelantare tengo que ir a ver a los chicos – dijo saku bastante animada, luego alejo del pelinegro y se marcho.

"luego de morir y de regresar mi vida a sido muy grata, recupere mi vista y mi salud y estoy con la mujer que amo, también debo agradecerle a sakura ya que nunca pensé que seria "sensei" es una nueva experiencia que me hace crece como persona" – pensaba todo luego de meterse a bañar.

"aunque no todo es perfecto… constantemente me preocupo por sasuke ya que ese camino eligió es peligroso, pero por mas que le hable el no va a ceder, confío en sakura para que cuide"- mientras se vestia para dar el entrenamiento de hoy.

()()(()()()()()()

Top…top – toco la puerta y luego entro a la habitación de Yuichi

Buenos dias, sakura! – dijo Yuichi que ya estaba despierto y terminándose de vestir para ir a desayunar.

Buenos dias, Yuichi – Se acerco a el, para inclinarse y darle un beso en la frente.

El niño rubio se sonrojo levemente y dijo – Tengo muchas ganas de entrenar con mi compañero. – Ya estoy listo! Me adelantare a la cocina – para luego salir corriendo.

Esta bien!

Salio de la habitación y se fue para la habitación de keisuke… top… top!- precio la perilla de la puerta.

"La mejor forma de hacer que estos chicos hagan mi voluntad y no se percaten de mis intenciones es mostrarle un poco de cariño"- buenos dias, keisuke!

Buenos días, Sakura – respondió secamente.

El desayuno esta listo, sabes donde esta la cocina?

Gracias por avisarme! Se donde queda la cocina – dijo de forma indiferente y salir de la habitación.

"Ahhh! Sin duda alguna mientras mas trato con el mas se parece a su padre" – pensaba furiosa sakura, y apretaba con fuerza su puño para contenerse.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye! ... Hasta el proximo capitulo =)<strong>


	17. Capitulo 16: Mi Sobrino es

**Hola! Como estan?**

**Aqui les traigo un interensante capitulo donde Itachi de algo lo sorprendera bastante ... jejeje XD**

**Espero que les guste la imagen Sexy de mi Dark Sakura ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16:<strong>

Después de desayunar estaban en la sala de entrenamiento, siendo observado de lejos por la kunoichi pero su presencia esta oculta dentro de esta, como era el primer día de entrenamiento itachi puso aprueba a keisuke con varias prueba va su habilidades,— "vaya chico más interesante es muy bueno en taijitsu para su edad"

()()()()()()()

Por otro lado el equipo taka se encontraba entrenado en la base de akatsuki, —"demonios todo se a complicado mas… y perderé el contacto con sakura he itachi".

"por un tiempo mi querido sasuke estará alejado de esa pelo de chicle, que no me agrada para nada, aunque yo que sasuke solo la esta manipulado, estoy segura" – pensaba karin ponía prueba su habilidades en el entrenamiento.

()()()()()()()

Dos niñas y un niño se encontraban llegando al laboratorio de tsuyomi…

Estoy segura es por aquí! – la pequeña niña de ojos verde y cabello rojizo señalaba el pasillo de la derecha.

Mi sensei me dijo que era por aquí – un niño de cabello gris y ojos verdes señalando el pasillo de la Izquierda!

Satochi-sensei estas equivocado! Dijo la niña. Luego del comentario de la niña comenzaron a pelearse. Pero de pronto apareció kana y dijo – buenos días dejen de pelear niños! – levantando un poco la voz.

Tú debes de ser reiko-chan!, — Y tu debes de ser Takahashi-kun, estoy en lo cierto?

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza…. — Que hacen ustedes solos aquí? .— Pregunto Kana

Pues nuestros sensei nos enviaron para acá debido a que las aldeas donde estábamos entrenando se han vuelto peligrosas – dijo Takahashi

Es que hay mucho movimientos de grupos de shinobis – comento yumiko

Si están buscando la oficina de tsuyomi-sama al final de ese pasillo – kana señalo el pasillo de la derecha.

Gracias! – dijo yumiko… Vez te lo dije!.— le saco la lengua y tomo de la mano a reiko y así las dos niñas se fueron corriendo por el pasillo.

Gracias! – luego el niño fue a perseguirla

"Debo informarle esto a sakura-sama" – kana fue en seguida a su habitación.

()()()()()()()()

Top… top – adelante dijo tsuyomi desde el interior

Buenos tsuyomi-sama – dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo

La peliroja se acerco a ellos y los abrazo con mucho cariño – como están?

Bien, tsuyomi-sama nuestro sensei nos han enviado de regreso para que nos entre por un tiempo! – dijo Takahashi

Si ya estoy informada sus maestros me enviaron un pergamino informándome los detalles – comento tsuyomi. – Y ya lo he decidido, Reiko y Yumiko se quedaran aquí a estudiar jutsu medico y Takahashi entrenara con una de mi alumnas y subordinada ella se llama sakura, le enviare un mensaje para que te venga a buscar lo antes posible.

Los tres niños respondieron afirmativamente la respuesta de tsuyomi y se retiraron de la oficina.

()()()()()()()()()()

El día de hoy el entrenamiento será mucho más fuerte, así que deberá usar el máximo de sus habilidades para poder superar este entrenamiento – dijo muy seriamente el pelinegro. "será mejor que me retire por el momento, iré a chequear algunos asuntos pendientes" – se desvaneció de la sala de entrenamiento.

()()()()()()

Hace tiempo que no vemos a los demás! – comento Takahashi

Escuche a mi sensei que keisuke-kun lo había trasladado a una isla muy lejos de aquí – comento Reiko

Ese pesado nunca me ha caído muy bien que digamos! – dijo Takahashi mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Eso fue porque el ultimo entrenamiento que tuvimos todos juntos el te venció – decía Reiko mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Tu tampoco puedes burlarte de mi porque… Yumiko-chan! Te venció en la prueba que solo la hacen ustedes.

Ahhh! Eso no es justo Takahashi me falto poco para ganarle! - torció la mirada así aun lado.

()()()()()()

El entrenamiento ya tenia mas de 8 horas de que había comenzado, keisuke y Yuichi debían de entrar una serie de objeto escondido y rodeados por el lugar, pero el ultimo de ello lo tenia itachi-sensei así que debía de engañarlo para tomar el ultimo objeto.

Pero ya no le quedaba mucho chakra así que debía poner mucho empeño al último ataque.— sí que cerraron sus ojos por un momento.

_**Flash back**_

_**Keisuke… escúchame bien! **_

_**Solo deberás de usar la técnica ocular solo si fuera en ultimas instancias para una situación peligrosa!**_

_**Se lo prometo sensei – Dijo keisuke en aquel momento.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

"Lo siento enji-sensei" – abrió los ojos se había activado el sharingan en el, en ese instante uso su mejor estrategia en realizar este ataque

Itachi se sorprendió…"no puede ser! Quien es este niño? … Y porque tiene el sharingan?

Al final de entrenamiento…

Bueno chico es todo por hoy! — Vaya a descansar, — "TENGO QUE HABLAR CON SAKURA". El uchiha iba de regreso a la habitación cuando el pasillo se la encuentra, en ese instante la sujeta con brusquedad y la acorrala contra la pared. – PORQUE KEISUKE TIENE EL SHARINGAN?!... — acaso es nuestro hijo y no me lo has dicho! .—

"MIERDA!" – No es nuestro hijo! … el es… tu sobrino!. — dijo sin dudar.

itachi se sorprendió tanto a retrocedió unos pasos. – como su..cedió.. eso? – su palabras entre cortadas.

La verdad es muy complicada pero… te la contare yo envíe hace algún tiempo a una subordina para que fuera el apoyo del equipo de sasuke y ocurrió que en una noche tu hermano la violo, al meses después mi superior y yo aplicamos una técnica prohibida para salvar al niño de la locura de su madre, extrajimos al niño de su vientre y colocamos en capsula donde fue evolucionado. Despues de haber cumplido los nueve meses, se paso a la fase dos, acelerar del proceso de crecimiento del niño.

El rostro uchiha lucia muy confundido - seguía paralizado sin decir ninguna palabra, tratando de asimilar las palabras de sakura.

Keisuke no sabe nada de esto… cuando despertó fue criado hasta ahora por el maestro que le asigno mi superior, sasuke no debe saber nada de esto! —Aunque se lo fuera dicho desde un principio esto no desviaría la venganza de sasuke- dijo sakura con firmeza.

Así por favor… mantén esto que te dije en secreto. – dijo esto con frialdad, después continuo cambiando dirección la oficina.

"Entonces que keisuke es mi sobrino" – se fue la habitación para descansar un poco y asimilar todo lo que la kunoichi le había contado.

()()()()()

Al entrar a su oficina se sentó y subió los pies sobre el escrito y al instante se reía a carcajadas, — "Ese imbécil se creyó todo lo que le dije" … — "aunque al principio me asusto un poco" . Recibe un mensaje de kana_: — "Sakura-sama han llegado tres niños, que anteriormente se marchando con aquellos shinobi, al parecer tsuyomi-sama planea enviar uno de ello donde se encuentra usted"._

Top!

Top!

Adelante – dijo sakura desde el interior de la oficina, y luego bajar las piernas del escritorio.

Sakura-san le extraído un mensaje de tsuyomi-sama – dijo midori mientra le entrega el pergamino.

Gracias! Puedes retirarte! –tomo el pergamino mientras y espero que salía midori.

Vamos a ver que se trata, "Sakura requiero tu presencia de inmediato" - bueno que molesto y yo que quería vigilar a keisuke-kun, será mejor que me vaya a cambiar de ropa.

Para su sorpresa encontró al uchiha durmiendo, "te ves tan indefenso, que me provoca matarte". — sonríe con malicia mientra se desviste.

"vaya entonces es verdad la información de kana-chan, cual de mis "HIJOS" será esta vez" – de pronto sintió que la abrazaba por detrás. Itachi le susurro al oído – para donde vas sin decirme?

"ahh! PORQUE DEMONIOS! DEBERIA DARTE UNA EXPLICACION!" – mi maestra me ha llamado, quiere que vaya de inmediato de seguro me asignara alguna misión.

No quiero que hagas ninguna misión peligrosa! – dijo con preocupación el pelinegro mientras olía era aroma de ella.

"De que te preocupas tanto si ya lo peor me paso! … ya estoy muerta!" — una leve sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro- se giro y lo miro de frente y le dijo.— no tienes que preocuparte soy una kunoichi preparada capaz de realizar cualquier misión. — sakura lo dijo con tanta confianza que itachi se sintió mas aliviado.

La kunoichi sujeto su rostro con ambas manos y se fue acercando a él, para juntar su labios, —"no eres más que mi juguete favorito uchiha".— se separaron – cuida bien de los chicos! – después de eso salio de la habitación.

"lo divertido de todo esto que mi maestra no se imagina lo que estoy maquinando para el futuro".

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta el proximo Capitulo!<strong>

**bye^^**


	18. Capitulo 17: Nuevo Alumno

**Capitulo 17 **

—He estado viajando por 3 días y ya pronto estaré en el laboratorio, "a quien me asignaran esta vez" – se encontraba llegando a la entrada secreta del laboratorio.

Caminaba por el largo y solitario pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de tsuyomi…

Top… top!

Adelante se escucho la voz de tsuyomi

Buenas tarde… tsuyomi-sama! – realizo su respectiva reverencia de respeto.

Sakura, como van las cosa con keisuke? – se giro a verla de frente

Muy bien, maestra ese niño posee maravillosas cualidades que nos serán útiles – dijo sakura mientras miraba al suelo.

Mmm ya veo! … — pues te he llamado porque a partir de hoy tendrás aun nuevo alumno

La puerta se abrió – tsuyomi-sama, me mando a llamar? – pregunto el peliplateado que estaba entrado en ese instante.

Adelante – le ordeno tsuyomi. – se pie sakura… el es tu nuevo alumno! – dijo tsuyomi.

Tanto sakura como Takahashi se observaron fijamente por unos instantes.

Sakura mantenme informada de su evolución – ordeno tsuyomi – se pueden retirar.

Ambos caminaba uno al lado de otro en completo hasta que se le alejaron lo suficiente, y fue cuando sakura corto el silencio – Me llamo sakura haruno, y estaré cuidando de ti cuando lleguemos al laboratorio te presentare a tu otros profesores, por ahora prepara tus cosas que nos vamos de inmediato. – dijo muy directamente sakura. – te estaré esperando en ese sofá mientras lo señalaba.

Soy Takahashi gusto en conocerte! – después de presentarse de apresuro a ir a su habitación, — "se parece mucho a kumiko-chan, será que tienen alguna relación en común?"

()()()()()()

"me pregunto cuando será el día… que este imbecil descubra a sakura, que ella no lo ama solo aparenta amarlo… ella solo esta jugando con el" – suspiraba con desden y resinada aseguir observando todo.

()()()()()()()

Buenas tarde sakura-sama tanto tiempo sin verla! – dijo kana que de pronto apareció. – le gustaría tomar un poco de té.

Si, gracias! .- dijo educamente

Kana le sirve un poco de té a sakura mientra esperaba a Takahashi – me imagino que últimamente las cosas han estado bastante calmadas aquí? – pregunto sakura.

Solo algunas noticia vienen y van pero nada sin importancia – respondió muy educadamente.

Si me disculpas me retiro, sakura-sama! - realizo una pequeña inclinación antes de irse, "en el tiempo que llevo aquí… no todo parece seguro".

Luego de algunos minutos aparece Takahashi con su morral en la espalda… sa..ku…ra-san – dijo titubeando – te pareces mucho a yumiko-chan

—"de seguro es mi "hija"– a cerco a el y le susurro al oído – tal vez somos mas cercana de lo que crees.- para acariciarle un poco el cabello.

Vámonos! – ordeno sakura.

Después de eso sakura invoco a una de sus aves de gran tamaño y se marcharon.

()()()()()

Yuichi y keisuke se encontraban leyendo varios libros asignados por midori-sensei… — "que aburrido es tener que leer esto libros" - oye, keisuke sabes para donde se fue sakura? – Yuichi lo miro y espero la respuesta.

No… nose y no estoy interesado en saber – respondió con indiferencia sin dejar de mirar su libro.

—"demonios… como siempre tan frío" - tsk! .— hizo mala cara

()()()()()()()()()

"mientras mas lo veo… sin duda se parece a su padre solo que tiene mis ojos" – Que sucede, Takahashi? - pregunte con una ligera preocupación.

Tengo un poco de sueño - el peliplateado bostezaba.

"todo lo que hago tiene un fin… debo soportar hasta que llegue el momento" – repetía varias veces este pensamiento, para poder corregir su acciones - No te preocupes te puedes apoyar en mi regazo – le dije gentilmente.

Muchas gracias… sakura-san – dijo esto antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormido, — "esta calidad y suave".

"si yo no tuviera muerta… si yo no tuviera esta marca… si yo no deseara esta venganza, yo tal vez tuviera un verdadero sentimiento de afecto hacia todos mi hijos"- lo miro tiernamente por uso instante, —"pero yo lo perdí todo, cuando morí aquella noche y fue en esa noche cuando le jure a la oscuridad que les traería sufrimiento a este mundo" – su mirada se volvió fría y afilada, justo ese momento uso una de sus largas uñas para hacerle un pequeño rasguño a Takahashi".

()()()()()()()()

En estos meses que llevo entrenando ha Kenji su visión utilizando el byakugan, en futuro seria muy bueno que este niño aprendiera Juken, aunque eso va representar un gran problema a futuro.

Naoko-sensei, ya termine de hacer las 500 flexiones – dijo el pelicastaño mientras interrumpía los pensamientos de naoko

Esta bien, pasaremos a la siguiente fases…

"Dentro de un par de meses estará listo y lo enviare al laboratorio de tsuyomi"

()()()() 2 días después ()()()()()

Takahashi ya llegamos!

Yo no veo nada aquí! – comento el peliplateado

Cuando fueron disminuyendo la altura a la barrera que protege la isla se abrió una brecha donde pasaríamos.

Ohh! ya vaya que interesante - veía sorprendido el tamaño que tenia el laboratorio.

En la azote se encontraba ya esperando midori y Yuichi la llegada de sakura

Buenas tarde, sakura-san! – dijo educadamente midori.

Yuichi, que haces aquí? - pregunto sorprendida.

Pues me enterado de tu regreso y me he escapado del entrenamiento! – dijo un poco avergonzado.

Se acerca a el y le alborota un poco el cabello – no lo vuelvas hacer! – su expresión se torno mas seria.

Hai – bajo la cabeza.

Midori y Yuichi el va hacer un nuevo alumno!

El peliplateado dio paso al frente y dijo – Soy Takahashi un placer conocerlo!

Bienvenido Takahashi! Me llamo midori, estoy a cargo de varias funciones y también seré tu sensei – dijo muy educada y gentilmente, "otro niño de los experimentos de tsuyomi-sama"

Hey, soy Yuichi y seré tu compañero! – dijo de forma cordial

Será mejor que pasamos y conozcas dos personas mas- dijo sakura luego de eso se adentraron al laboratorio.


	19. Capitulo 18

**Hola  
><strong>

**Sakura Sayouri en este capitulo aclaro la duda de quien es el padre de tahakashi y revelo la apariencia de ello XD**

**por otro lado Tsuyomi no quiere que sakura tenga la custodia de alguna de las niñas porque le puede hacer daño XS**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18:<strong>

La kunoichi dibujo un pequeño sello en la pared y se abrió un compartimiento secreto en donde saco varias carpetas. "Estos historiales de vida son uno de los documentos que guardo en secreto".

* * *

><p><strong>Keisuke Uchiha<strong>

**Sexo:**

Masculino

**Fecha de nacimiento:**

8 Julio

**Tipo de sangre:**

AB

**Madre:**

Sakura Haruno

**Padre:**

Sasuke Uchiha

**País/ciudad:**

Fuego, konoha

**Maestros:**

Enji, Midori, itachi, Sakura

**Habilidades**

Observaciones: el presente tiene el sharingan es su primera fase."mi querido kei-kun he estado pesando algunos juegos divertidos para que evoluciones tu sharingan"…"además el dolor del sacrificio es lo que hace fuerte a los uchihas" – se saboreaba el labio superior mientras que seguía viendo atentamente el expediente".

* * *

><p>Mmmm … Vas a ver el siguiente expediente:<p>

**Takahashi**

**Sexo:**

Masculino

**Fecha de nacimiento:**

30 Junio

**Tipo de sangre:**

O+

**Madre:**

Sakura Haruno

**Padre:**

Kakashi Hatake

**País/ciudad:**

Fuego, konoha

**Maestros:**

Satochi, Midori, itachi, Sakura

**Habilidades**

Observaciones:

"nose que voy hacer contigo realmente querido, pero no te preocupes que algo se me va ocurrí…". - sonreía con malicia – Por ultimo esta uno de mis más grandes secretos, pero muy leal sirviente:

* * *

><p><strong>Yuichi<strong>

**Sexo:**

Masculino

**Fecha de nacimiento:**

7 octubre

**Tipo de sangre:**

B

**Madre:**

Aoi

**Padre:**

Naruto Uzumaki

**País/ciudad:**

Fuego, konoha

**Maestros:**

Midori, itachi, Sakura

**Habilidades**

Observaciones: Ninguna

* * *

><p>—"Yuichi es el mas facil de manipular de eso mocoso, además puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo ya que mi maestra no conoce de tu existencia, además este niño tiene potencia, no como su padre que es un imbecil que sigue soñando en salvar a su amigo sasuke" – esto le produjo tan gracia que soltó una carcajada.<p>

—"Después será me encargare de rellenas la casilla de habilidades de cada uno de ellos" – sera mejor que vaya observarlos por rato.- tomo las carpeta y las regreso de nuevo al compartimiento secreto de la pared.

()()()()()()()()()

—"Demonios… hoy no me siento muy bien"

—Keisuke, concéntrate mas en acumular tu chakra - itachi le ordeno.

—Hmp – como siempre con sus monosílabas como respuesta.

—Keisuke no dejes que eso te irrite! - Takahashi trato de animarlo con una palmada en el hombro.

—"yo soy mejor que este idiota… es que hoy no me encuentro bien" – tsk!

—"He estado observándolos por algunos minutos y el único que presenta anomalías en su forma moverse es keisuke, esta sudando demasiado, su rostro esta un poco sonrojado y dentro de poco su respiración se entre cortara"- la kunochi llevaba rato observando el entranamiento de los chicos pero ninguno de ellos podia sentirla ella habia desaparecido su chakra

—"mierda… creo que no podré continuar" – las vista se le estaba volviendo por borroza, su respiración era entre corta, trato de recuperar la postura del entrenamiento pero ya no podía mas, estaba apunto de desmayarse.

En ese instante parece de la nada la kunoichi y lo carga entre sus brazos con delicadeza – No te preocupes! – le susurre al oido.

—Keisuke! – gritaron alolejos itachi y Yuichi.

—No te preocupes! yo me encargare de atenderlo… debe continuar con el entrenamiento – dijo sakura de forma cordial.- Después de eso desapareció en una cortina de petalos negros.

()()()()()()() En otro lado

—"ahhh! Mi maestra es un ser aterrador" – se quejaba entre sus pensamientos.

—Deja de vaguear y ponte leer los pergaminos que te deje! – su sensei

—"no tengo tiempo para tener una vida normal como las demas niñas" – pero Yuriko-sensei, este pergamino no tiene nada que ver con ser kunoichi – se quejaba la niña.

—Yumiko-chan nosotras las kunoichi debemos aprender todas clases de cosas que nos puedan ser utilices para cumplir la misión exitosamente. Muchas de nuestras misiones al comienzo son de infiltración – le comentaba la pelinegro.

—"demonios nunca le puedo ganar una esta bruja!" – Tsk!

()()()()()()

—Lo deje acostado en su cama y con una toalla húmeda en su frente, —"será mejor que vaya a prepararle algo de medicina" – La kunoichi dejo aun clon cuidándo a keisuke mientras ella iba preparar la medicina.

()()()()()()()()

—Que fastidio tener que viajar tan lejos! – se quejaba un chico pelinegro que saltaba de un árbol a otro.

—Deja de quejar y sigamos avanzando! – replico el lince

—Kiki porque kimiko sensei desea que vuelva al laboratorio tsuyomi-sama? — pregunto por curiosidad

—Es muy peligroso que permanezca en ese país, porque has despertado el sharingan, taichi! — menciono kiki

—Se trata de mi kekegenkai? – pregunto aun con mas curiosidad.

—No te permitido revelarte mas información! – contesto kiki para quedarse en silencio.

()()()()()()()()

—"Ya esta atardeciendo y lleva mas 3 horas con fiebre" – La kunoichi estaba sentada aun lado de la cama pendiente de estar constantemente humedeciendo la toalla. Pero poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo a hasta quedarse dormida.

()()()()()()

—"me llamo taichi mi vida es complicada ya que no tengo padres, pero desde que desperté fui criado por mi maestra kimiko-sensei en la aldea de la cascada, tengo una hermana que muy pocas veces la veo ya que tenemos maestras diferente".

—"lo mas llamativo de ella es su extraño color de cabello Rosado, a veces pienso que ese mismo color cabello lo tendría nuestra madre".

()()()()()()()()

—Un pelinegro despertaba luego de varias hora de haber tenido fiebre y se sorprende al ver su mano sujetada la de sakura que dormía sentada. La movió levemente para no despertarla.

— Kei…Keisuke esta bien? – la kunoichi se sobre salto

—Ya estoy bien! – dijo kei con mas animo

—Esta todo sudado, será mejor que te prepare un baño con agua tibia, espérame aquí! – se levanto enseguida de la silla y fue al baño.

—"Que alivio que ya esta bien!" . – suspiraba – Luego de algunos minutos ya estaba listo el baño asi que acompaño al pelinegro y le ayudo a quitarse la ropa – Te ayudare a bañarte!

—No es para tanto! – dijo keisuke que se sentía una carga, el no estaba acostumbrado a tener tan atencion por parte de una persona

—No recuerda lo que te dije la primera vez que nos vimos que yo cuidaría de ti – dijo sakura trantando de sonar tiernamente.

—Este lo recordó de inmediato se sonrojo levemente y bajo la mirada – Hai

La kunoichi tomo el jabón y fue jabonado cada parte del cuerpo del pelinegro, después de varios minutos término lo ayudo a secarse y a vestirse.

Así te ves mejor vayamos a comer algo a la cocina – comento la chica animada.

Después de eso salieron de la habitación.

()()()()()()()

—Que aburrido estar aquí todo el día entrenando en esta cueva se quejaba suigetsu, mientras se ponía en posición para entrenar con sasuke.

—Mientras que karin observa de lejos el entrenamiento de ellos y analizar el patrón de ataque de cada uno de ellos, "que bien! Es tener a sasuke para mi sola y no tener que tratar a esa pelo de chicle… recientemente he es escuchado que sasuke y ella tiene alguna clase de pacto".

—" A veces me pregunto como demonios hace esa mujerzuela para encontrar tan rápido a sasuke".

()()()()()()()()

Cuando llegaron a la cocina el único que quedaba en la cocina era itachi… - Te encuentras mejor? – itachi le pregunto a keisuke que recientemente ponia una pie en la cocina.

Asintió con la cabeza el pelinegro.

Bueno yo esta noche me quedare a dormir en su habitación - le sirvió un plato de sopa a keisuke - no vaya ser que la fiebre regrese en la noche, así que iré a buscar una muda de ropa a mi habitación – sakura le hizo la aclaratoria a itachi.

Después de cenar sakura lavo los platos y se fue a su habitación, " me daré un baño antes de ir a su habitación" – cuando termino de bañarse y llego entro a su habitación fue sorprendida por cierto pelinegro que la rodeo por la cintura con los brazo acompañado de un beso en el cuello.

—"Este imbecil no deja de sorprenderme" – me asustaste!

El pelinegro le susurro al oído – me parece que ya es tiempo que tengamos nuestros hijos! — lo dijo tiernamente.

—"IMBECIL… QUIERES QUE TE MATE EN ESTE INSTANTE" – se giro y lo beso dulcemente.

Se separo apenas un poco de ella y nuevamente le susurro al oído – Serias una buena madre!

—"YOOOO! UNA BUENA MADRE TIENES QUE ESTAR TOTALMENTE CIEGO… todo lo que estoy haciendo tiene un propósito para mi planes de diversión" – Hasta mañana, itachi – y lo beso tiernamente, luego se retiro de la habitación.

—Seria… "una buena madre!" – al recordar esto se hecho a reía a carcajadas

Al llegar a la habitación el niño ya estaba acostado, esperando a sakura así que antes de entrar a la cama apago la luz de la habitación y se adentro a la cama.

—"Jamás me imagine que sakura fuera de esta clase de persona" - se sentía un poco nervioso.

Ella se acerco mas al niño y lo abrazo tiernamente muy cerca de su pecho, "son tan suaves y calidos"- sonrojado fue cerrando los ojos para esperar a quedarse dormido. Fue ese instante cuando – Sabes… kei-kun, me gustaría que fueras un poco mas abierto, que me dijera… lo que piensas o lo que sientes! …eso me haría feliz.

()()()()()()

Al día siguiente sakura se levanto temprano y se fue para su habitación cambiarse de ropa, "lo dejare dormí un poco mas mientras voy a cambiarme". Cuando regreso la habitación keisuke ya estaba casi listo.

Pensaba que seguías durmiendo,—" te pondré a prueba con esta frase" Entonces me voy – sakura se giro y se disponía retirarse de la habitación, fue cuando se le acerco y le tomo la mano la kunoichi.

Vayamos juntos a desayunar, solo espérame un momento el niño acomodo su cama rápidamente y salio de la habitación tomado de la mano por sakura.

—"Que ingenuo eres… has caído en mi trampa"

()()()()()()()

Han pasado 3 meses desde que Takahashi llego al laboratorio… ahora nos encontramos de regreso, luego de una mision…

—buenos chico, como se han esforzado para cumplir esta mision les tengo un regalo… nos iremos a relajar a las aguas termales

De camino de regreso al laboratorio se cruzaron con una posada con agua termales parecía muy tranquilo.

Los tres niños fueron corriendo a quitarse la ropa, mientras que sakura arreglaba la reservación.

Eso tres niños son adorable, son sus hijos? – pregunto la anciana dueña del lugar

Sonríe un poco nerviosa – si – después se va a los vestidores y se va quitando la ropa.

—"Vaya keisuke y Takahashi son ordenados con su ropa mientras que Yuichi igual de desordenado que su padre" – se envuelve en una toalla y va bañarse con los niños.

**Este fanfiction continuara...**


	20. Capitulo 19: Aguas Termales

**Hola  
><strong>

**Sakura Sayouri!  
><strong>

**como siempre gracias por dejame un comentario  
><strong>

**en lo que termines de leer el capitulo pasate por mi perfil subi nuevas imagenes de los hijos de saku  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo: 19<strong>

Abrió la puerta corrediza de forma brusca - compórtense! – ordeno algo molesta.

Esta bien sakura-sensei!- dijeron los tres chicos.

—"vaya sakura luce muy bonita, me recuerda aquella vez en su habitación"- con solo recordarlo se sonrojaba por completo el rubio.

—Ahh! Yuichi esta pensado cosas raras!- dijo Takahashi señalando a yuichi con el dedo.

—Eso no es verdad! … y comenzaron a pelear dentro del agua, salpicando agua por todas partes!

Una venita comenzaba a brotarle en la frente a la pelirosada, —"Odio cuando se comportan asi" – Keisuke detenlos! — le ordeno la kunoichi.

Keisuke era el más distante, pero cuando trato de pararlos solo fue empujado aun lado y este se enojo tanto que perdió la compostura, así que ahora los tres se encontraba peleando.

—"estos mocoso! Son insoportables!" – la kunoichi realizo unos sellos y creo unos hilos de chakra que los saco a los tres del agua.

—Ese nos es el comportamiento de futuros shinobis de elite! Esta aquí para tomar un descanso! – les reprendió severa.

—Hmp

—Hai – respondieron mientras que bajaban la cabeza.

—Takahashi tú te quedaras aquí! … ustedes dos esperara afuera a que yo los llame! — enojada les ordeno que esperan afuera.

—Buena suerte – dijo entre diente Yuichi antes de salir

—Hmp!

—Sienta en ese banquito

Se acerco y le susurro desde atrás – te dije que estamos aquí para relajarnos, no para que se comportaran como unos mocosos malcriados! – Exclamo la kunoichi

Tomo una esponja con jabón y lo fue en jabonándolo por la espalda, brazos, el pecho, las piernas por ultimo su partes íntimas – esto ultimo sonrojo bastante al peligris.

—"es divertido tenerlos así a mi merse" – anda a sumergir en las agua.

—Hai! – aun sonrojado, se fue a meter en el agua.

Luego de algunos minutos estar sumergido en el agua, salió y fue cuando la kunoichi lo envolvió en una toalla, — Si te portas bien esto es lo que recibirás – la kunoichi le beso la frente, pero si me haces molestar esto recibirás – le tomo el brazo y lo rasguño.

Del rostro de Takahashi se escapo una mueca de dolor por el rasguño que comenzaba a sangrar. – Te puedes retirar – ordeno sakura.

—Keisuke! – grito desde el interior del baño.

—"Demonios que me ira hacer sakura-sensei, todo por culpa de esos tontos", —Tsk!

—Siéntate ahí! – señalo el banquito.

—"kei-kun eres el más hábil de los tres y el mas maduro de su edad" – detrás de keisuke se coloco la kunoichi y le susurro al oído – kei-kun eres el mas maduro de los tres te recomiendo que no caigas en provocaciones absurdas como las de hace un momento, sino tendré que aplicar un duro castigo! Para la próxima. Después comenzó a enjabonarlo con la esponja por la espalda, los brazos, el pecho, las piernas… y de ultimo las zonas intimas, —"Nadie se puede resistirse mi tacto en aquella zonas del cuerpo" – sonrío con malicia.

La cara del pelinegro estaba totalmente sonrojada cuando se metió a las aguas termales a quitarse el jabón.

—"es tan divertido verlo sonrojado que me recuerda a su padre" – sonríe con malicia mientras que este sumergía en el agua.

Salio del agua y la kunoichi se inclino y lo cubrió con la toalla – si te portas bien tendrás un regalo como este – le dio un beso el en lado derecho del cuello… pero si me haces molestar te aseguro que. La kunoichi le hace un rasguño en el lado izquierdo del cuello – te aseguro que este rasguño será insignificante con lo que te voy hacer! – maliciosamente aterradora. Keisuke salio del baño.

—YUICHIII! — grito aun mas enojada ya que era el culpable de tal alboroto

"demonios que me ira hacer sakura" – de solo pensarlo le da va escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

—Sienta! – le señalo el banquito

—Se acerco y le susurro al oído – espero muchas cosas de ti …así que no me falles! Y más aun no me hagas molestar como hace un momento. – lleno la esponja de jabón fue cada zona del cuerpo de Yuichi. Su cara era igual al de los demás.

—"que divertido es manipularlos"…

Salio del agua se acerco al agua y el y lo cubrió con la toalla - si te portas bien esto recibirás – su voz sonaba seductoras – así que le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

Si me haces enojar por estupideces como las de hace un momento nuevamente… le dio una bofetada en la mejilla derecha.

Antes de que te retires… — no me molesten sino es algo importante! – ordeno sakura.

—Como órdenes sakura-sensei — dijo yuichi mientras bajaba la mirada

()()()()()()

—Que miedo tuve! – se quejaba Takahashi. Mientras caí sentado.

—Todo esto es culpa de ustedes dos! – se quejaba keisuke mientras se recostaba de la pared – y además esa bruja me hizo este rasguño en el cuello que me duele cada vez que hago algún movimiento.- tsk!

El que tiene la culpa de esto es Yuichi! – comento Takahashi. Mientras curaba su herida.

—Yo no tengo la culpa… yo solo estaba recordando algo y tu comenzaste a molestarme! – comento Yuichi que incorporaba a la conversación y se lleva una mano a la mejilla derecha.

—Aunque… saben cuándo comenzó a enjabonarme se sentía tan calido ese momento como si se tratase…

UNA MADRE! – Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Aunque también me pareció aterradora me rasguño – dijo keisuke.

—Jovencitos… jovencitos ya están lista la cena podrían avisarle a su madre que ya esta lista la cena – dijo la dueña de la posada.

— Yo no quiero ir a molestarla! – dijo Yuichi templando de miedo.

Bueno no queda de otra opción que – PIEDRA… PAPEL Y TIJERAS

Aceptaron los otros dos niños…

PIEDRA… PAPEL Y TIJERAS…

Había perdido Yuichi así le toca entrar avisarle a sakura-sensei

Abrió con cuidado la puerta corrediza del baño

—SAKURA-SENSEI… LA CENA ESTA LISTA!

GRACIAS POR AVISARME, me puedes pasar una toalla – SE PARO y dejo a la vista su hermoso y esbelto cuerpo desnudo.

Yuichi estaba sonrojado totalmente – le entrego la toalla y para luego salir corriendo

Gracias, te puedes retirar!

()()()()()()()

Después de viajar por varios días…

"Por fin llegue… al laboratorio de tsuyomi-sama, que es la maestra superior a la mía " – Ahí tanto pasillo que no se cual de ellos va a la oficina de ella? – pero fue en una intersección de pasillos de cruza con Reiko.

Disculpa, Reiko-chan!

No te preocupes! Pero dime qué haces aquí?! — le pregunto al extraña al verlo

Kimiko-sensei envío de vuelta para este lugar que me dijo que era más seguro para mí. Y estoy un poco perdido – dijo sonriendo un poco avergonzado.

Es normal que uno se pierda aquí la primera vez ya que este sitio es enorme después de que estas aquí un tiempo te acostumbras… mi maestra me envío hace 3 meses aquí y desde entonces estoy aprendiendo jutsu-médicos – comento Reiko. – Ah! Este si buscas la oficina de tsuyomi-sama sigue derecho por ese pasillo – la pelirroja le señalo el pasillo frente a el.

Gracias, Reiko-chan! – el pelinegro siguió avanzando.

Hasta llegar a estar frente a su puerta…— top … top!

Adelante le ordeno pasar una mujer desde el interior de la oficina…

—Buenas tardes, tsuyomi-sama! – de forma muy respetuosa hace una leve reverencia. – Kimiko-sensei me envío para que me entrenara ya que este lugar es más seguro para mí.

Aquella mujer de cabellos rojizo y ojos morados dejo de archivas su papeles y se acerco al niño.

—Taichi-kun! He leído el pergamino que envío kimiko mientras tu viajaba a esta dirección. "Aun te falta mucha preparación para entrenar conmigo", "aunque si le envío al segundo laboratorio donde están los demás, puede que sea un problema para ella ya que el padre de taichi se encuentra allá, y de seguro va exigir una explicación al respecto". Te quedara aquí por un tiempo mientras contacto a tu nueva sensei — le comento la kunoichi

()()()()()()()()

A la hora de la cena… estaba muy tranquilo ya que los chicos habían aprendido la lección. "Estado pensando últimamente si llegara a tener a los dos niños uchihas a mi cuidado, lo mas seguro es que tendría que decirle la verdad itachi". Después de cenar estuvieron un rato conversando antes de irse a la cama. Era una cama grande así que sakura y los tres niños dormían a su lado….

A la mañana siguiente

Sakura-sensei! – dijeron los tres niños al mismo tiempo, aunque se les podía ver un poco nervioso.

Que sucede, niños? – giro a verlos con mas atención.

Discúlpenos por nuestra actitud ayer! – Bajaron un poco la cabeza – luego mostraron lo que escondía detrás de su espalda – los tres niños le entregaron unas flores de diferente color.

Gracias! – sonríe tiernamente.

Los niños se sonrojaron y sonriendo alegremente – sakura-sensei nos adelantaremos.

—"no sabe que no me gustan las flores!" – Las mire fijamente por algunos minutos – "no saben que cuando toco las apenas algunos segundos marchito las flores" – no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando ya las flores había perdido su belleza.

—"las únicas flores que existen para mi son las del infierno!" – dejo caer al suelo las flores marchitas.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero tu cometario<strong>

**Hasta el proximo capitulo **

**bye ^^**


	21. Capitulo 20 Parte 1

**Aviso: En mi perfil se encuentra ubicado lo link de los hijos de sakura y otros personajes"  
><strong>

**HOLA!  
><strong>

**Como estas?  
><strong>

**Aqui traigo le traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta emocionante fic!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20. Parte 1:<strong>

Hoy se cumple una semana desde que le deje a taichi a cargo de midori y le pedi que evitara que itachi y los otros niños entrarán en contacto con taichi, midori mientras yo me ocupo de buscar información sobre los jutsu de su clan.

En este momento viajo en dirección a konoha a buscar algo de información sobre los uchihas, desde el incidente de la casi total destrucción de konoha la seguridad, ha aumentado mucho así que tendré que cambiar mi apariencia y aparentar una pobre mujer enferma.

_Flash back_

—_Solo se me ocurren dos soluciones! – exclamo la kunoichi _

—_Uno. Es ir al barrio uchiha y buscar información sobre sus técnicas y yo misma lo entrenare._

—_Y… Dos. La otra posibilidad es mandar al uchiha lejos en una misión a entrenar a los demás._

_Ambas son arriesgadas, pero tarde o temprano el se enterara que taichi es su hijo! – comento tsuyomi._

_Prefiero que sea tarde que se entere para entonces Tsuyomi-sama… — no pienso darles explicaciones sobre nuestros actos a ese uchiha si descubre que Taichi es su hijo le borrare la menoría! - mientras discutía con su maestra se fue acercando al escritorio, y lo golpeo con fuerza cuando pronuncio las ultimas palabras._

—_Entonces te preparare un brebaje para que le borres la memoria – suspiro y le dio la espalda a sakura. cuida bien de taichi dentro de 2 meses deberá partir y regresar aquí, para acelerar su crecimiento! – le ordeno tsuyomi_

—_Como ordene! – luego se retiro de la oficina, "antes de encontrarme con taichi cambiare mi apariencia". Ahora su cabello y ojos eran negros._

_Fin flash back_

()()()()()()()()

— Bueno taichi-kun descanses un poco para tomar el almuerzo… toma deberías - midori le entrega una toalla al pelinegro.

—Gracias, midori-sensei! – respondio educadamente.

—Midori sirvió la comida en forma de pic nic… - Midori-sensei, te puedo hacer una pregunta? – el rostro de taichi estaba serio.

—si claro!

—Tu conociste a tu padres? – el rostro de taichi se giro a ver midori

—Vera taichi-kun hace mucho tiempo entre las aldeas hubo una gran guerra y mis padres eran unos excelente shinobis que fueron llamados a cumplir su deber de proteger la aldea, y pues al pasar los meses me entere que mis padres habian muerto.

—Yo tenía alrededor de uno años mas o menos cuando quede huérfana, hacia todo lo posible para sobrevivir hasta que un día tsuyomi-sama me salvo de morir, desde entonces estoy al servicio de tsuyomi-sama y de mi superior inmediata que sakura-sama. – luego de concluir lo abrace y acaricie su cabello. – Es normal que extrañe a tu madre y tu padre o que quieras saber de ellos! – midori le hablo tiernamente.

—Sabes taichi-kun muchas de las kunoichi y algunos shinobis que fuimos salvados por tsuyomi-sama la queremos como una madre, como una hermana y como una amiga. Por eso debe sentirte feliz tener a una persona como tsuyomi-sama o como kimiko-sempai que te han brindado su cuidado. – le recordaba al pelinegro lo bueno que era

—Midori-sensei ahora de soy feliz de haberla conocido! - el pelinegro la abrazo con mas fuerza.

—"Este niño esta tierno, pero es una pena tenga que tener contacto con esa bruja de sakura, ella todo lo que toca lo corrompe", —le sonríe tiernamente y dije - Sera que comamos de una vez la comida se en fría!

Si como digas! —Midori-sensei!

()()()()()()()()()()()

—Buenas tarde!

—Buenas tardes! … motivo de su visita? – preguntaba uno de los shinobis que vigilaba las puertas de konoha.

—He venido para revisión médica… cof… cof – el rostro de la kunoichi lucia pálido.

—Está bien señora pase adelante! – los guardias le autorizaban a pasar.

—"Esto sujetos sí que son unos imbéciles". – camine tranquilamente por konoha aun existían lugares que estaba siendo reconstruidos.

—"tanto tiempo que no estaba en este miserable lugar!", — esa voz la puedo reconocer a distancia… es de la cerda de ino! - me acerque hasta su tienda.

—Buenas tarde señora! … desea comprar algunas flores? … o busca alguna en especial? – pregunto la rubia con insistencia.

—Buenas tarde, señorita me podía mostrar donde tiene las rosas?

—Pase adelante! – Me comento ino.- aquí están las mejores rosas de konoha!

—"La única flor que puede ser llamada la mejor o la perfecta es aquella que su belleza dure por siempre" – tome una rosa por algunos segundos y la acerque a mi rostro – Están muy bonitas, si me queda tiempo regresare a comprar flores, señorita!

Esta bien! – me respondió la ino

—"Dentro de poco esa flor se marchitara" …. Sigues siendo una tonta! - sonreí con malicia, seguí caminado por la calles de konoha para buscar una posada para pedir una habitación. Conseguí una posada un poco alejada del centro y muy tranquila, pedí una habitación y me fui hasta ella deje mi morral, —"echare un vistazo por la ventana" - al correr la cortina y abrir la ventana a lo lejos vi uno de los hombre al cual más odiaba, —"vaya mira quien anda por aquí hatake kakashi".

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

—Que aburrido se vuelve este lugar sin sakura-sensei! – se quejaba un rubio.

—Extraño cuando se acercaba despertarme por la mañana! – agrego Takahashi

—Tsk! … sakura-sensei, es una hermosa y fuerte kunoichi, pero también debe cumplir con la misión que sele fue asignada! … así dejen de quejarse sakura-sensei tiene otra obligaciones que atender - keisuke regaño a Yuichi y Takahashi por actitud.

Hey… keisuke dijiste que sakura-sesnei es hermosa! … —keisuke le gusta sakura-sensei! – Takahashi corría por todo el lugar gritando.

—Te voy a matarrrr! - un poco sonrojado el pequeño uchiha salio corriendo tras de Takahashi. Hasta que por fin lo alcanzo y lo sujeto por la camisa – ese no es tu problema! – y lo empujo.

—Te lo tienes bien merecido! – soltó una carcajada el rubio que estaba observando la escena.

—Se acabo el descanso, así que volvamos al entrenamiento!- apareció en el uchiha en la sala de entrenamiento.

—Hai! – asintieron los tres chicos.

()()()()()()()()

Por fin esta anochecido y poco a poco las calles han quedado solas, es tiempo de cumplir misión, me quite el yukata y me puse algo más atractivo.

Corría rápidamente por lo tejado sin hacer ruido, hasta que llegue al antiguo barrio de clan uchiha sin duda uno de los lugares más apartado de konoha, —"será un buen lugar para probar esta semillas que modificado". —Planto tres semillas en la tierra luego, realizo varios sellos e hizo crecer las plantas rápidamente.

—Mis queridas plantas busquen en cada rincón el objetos ocultos en este lugar si los hace las recompensare! – las plantas comenzaron a moverse por todo el lugar. —Yo iré a jugar un poco con cierto peligris – sakura desapareció entre un remolino de pétalos negros.

—"que clase de juego le puedo hacer este imbecil", suspire creo que hoy seré un poco diferente.- realice un par de sellos atravesé el piso del apartamento de kakashi. Realizo varios sellos e indujo al peligris en un genjitsu… —"era hora de divertirse".

Flash back

-"te voy a recompensar por haber sobrevivido, ya que no cualquiera lo logra".

El peligris se encontraba acostado en azotea leyendo su habitual libro…. – tanto tiempo sin verte, kakashi-sensei – pronuncio cierta pelirosada que se sentaba a su lado.

De inmediato reconoció su voz en ese instante cerró el libro – esta muy hermosa sakura! – con su miraba tranquila.

Le sonreí alegremente – Y tu eres el mismo de siempre, te la pasas leyendo ese libro! – cruce los brazos y cruci el ceño

—Je je… solo es mi pasatiempo para un solitario shinobi! - mencionaba un poco nervioso.

Ne kakashi-sensei… desde hace tiempo yo quería preguntarte, porque no a formado una familia como el resto? – por curiosidad

Me he perdidos a tanto seres queridos para mi, que he quedado vacío por dentro incapaz de sostener una relación normal – su mirada entristecida apuntaba al suelo.

—Perdón kakashi-sensei! – estaba un poco apenada.

—No te preocupes! -

—Quiero que se sienta mejor y por eso decidí hacerle una visita – me acerque más a el y poco a poco me acerque a sus rostro – kakashi… yo te quiero tanto! … que yo… - le baje la máscara y uní mis labios con los de él.

Tardo un poco entender mis sentimientos, pero a la final los acepto y me respondió el beso. Luego fui quitando el chaleco que cargaba – estás segura de lo que quieres hacer? – me pregunto el peligris mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Sip.. kakashi! – me baje el cierre de la blusa

Nuestros cuerpos quedaron desnudos y se volvieron uno…

El peligris se encontraba descansando a un lado de ella, cuando de pronto me jalo con suavidad y me beso nuevamente…. – aproveche la oportunidad de que estaba distraído y extendí una de mis manos a buscar mi ropa, dentro de ella se encontraba un kunai, y se lo clave por un costado del abdomen, al sentir un dolor punzante se separo de ella, — porque lo hiciste? — pregunto

Porque Te odio! Siempre me dejaste atrás, pero ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirte del daño que me hiciste! — dijo sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, —Por su culpa yo estoy muerta!— la kunoichi lamio el kunai que tenia rastro de la sangre del peligris.

—("esta ilusión fue tan bonita pero ya me estaba aburriendo asi que le puse un poco más de diversión!" – Disipe la ilusión con tronar mis dedos, —"vaya… vaya si que has mojado tus pantalones espero que haya disfrutado de este sueño húmedo". —realice la misma técnica con la que entré y me desvanecí del apartamento de kakashi. —"Al parecer mis planta han encontrado algo").

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No puedo dormir…aun no me acostumbro a este lugar – se quejaba el pelinegro recién llegado, mientras caminaba por el pasillo – Creo que por aquí queda la cocina. Cuando llego a la cocina.

Taichi-kun! Me sorprendiste, que haces aquí?

Quería tomar un poco de agua, aun no me acostumbro a este lugar! - exclamo el pelinegro.

Te voy preparar algo que mi madre me solía dar cuando no podía dormir. – midori saco un poco de leche de la nevera y la calentó levemente – Yo solia tomar leche tibia para poder dormir en la noches.

—Gracias, midori-sensei! – sonreía alegremente

—"Eres tan lindo e inocente… me gustaría poder proteger de esa desgraciada que gobierna este lugar" – Que te parece si esta noche duermes conmigo! – tiernamente me ofrecí.

—Verdad… midori-sensei! - el pelinegro se veía bastante entusiasmado así que se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

—Bueno…. Bueno ya es hora de dormir! – tome su mano y de esta manera nos fuimos a mi habitación.

()()()()()()()()()

—Tengo dos hora exactamente desde que comencé a hacer una copia los pergaminos ocultos de del templo de los uchihas, "vaya si que tiene cosas interesantes".

—Fiuuuu … fiuuu! He podido terminar si no fuera mis extraordinaria habilidad, esto me fuera llevado un día entero, —"bueno es hora de cazar la comida para mis plantas". Volví de nuevo a los tejados de la casas esperando ver a alguien, pero no paso mucho tiempo, —"vaya… vaya aquí tenemos aun shinobi descarriando". Cambie de apariencia… y baje hasta el lugar.

—Salí de las sombras de un callejón – ne… ne oni-chan! Te gustaría jugar conmigo? – le hable como una niña pequeña aquel emborrado shinobi.

—Ohh linda señorita! Que hace tan sola en un lugar como este! Será mejor que la acompañe- me paso su brazo detrás de mi cabeza, - oni-chan espere necesito buscar mi bolso esta aquí atrás.

—Bueno está bien, vamos! – aquel borracho accedió y se adentro conmigo al callejón oscuro. En ese instante le tape la boca con una de mis manos mientras que la otra se encargaba de degollarlo. —"bueno creo que con esto será suficiente aun esta medio vivo, asi que le pueden extraer su chakra y su sangre". Puff desaprecie en una cortina de humo.

—"estas plantas son especiales" - de nuevo estaba en el viejo barrio del clan uchiha, - queridas mías! Le he traído su comida! – arroje al sujeto al suelo en instantes se abrió la tierra y apareció las plantas que en volvieron con sus raíces el cuerpo del sujeto y se lo llevaron. Un poco segundos después la plantas se marcharon al sub-suelo.

—"yo me regreso a mi habitación"….

()()()()()()()()()

—"Este lugar encierra muchos secretos que desconozco" … a pasado tanto tiempo desde que mi saku me dijo "te amo", me hace falta escucharlo, y sigo insistiendo en una forma una familia con ella, pero sigue evadiendo el tema, —"nose que mas puedo hacer?!". Por otro lado me llena de curiosidad saber de donde provienen esos niños a la cual estoy entrenado.

—Keisuke es mi sobrino pero esta hora no he podido acercarme a el, pero se parece tanto a mi hermano… je je

—Y poco a poco se quedo dormido….

()()()()()()()()()()

Por fin de regreso me arroje a la cama, que divertido fue ver el rostro de ese imbecil y cuando lo mate en su propio sueño, como siempre puedo manipular los deseos de las personas, sakura soltó una carcajada, —"pero me quedare un poco mas porque ya que tengo unas ganas de volver a torturar ese idiota bueno parada" – quien mas que mi ex compañero uzumaki naruto….

A la mañana siguiente….

—"Hace tiempo que no soñaba con sakura… pero llegar a este punto de deseo por ella" - se quito la sabana sintió sus pantalones humedecidos, "que sueño tan húmedo he tenido" – será mejor que me bañe.- el peligris de quito la ropa y se fue a bañar.

—"Aunque en ese sueño fue la primera vez que venia sakura decir te odio tan enfurecida!...Demonios se me ha hecho tarde.. jeje aunque eso es normal en mi" - Sera mejor tome un atajo. El peligris saltaba por los tejado de uno de los sitios mas tranquilos, pero hubo algo en el camino que lo detuvo.

En otro lado de konoha despertaba una soñolienta pelinegro, "estoy toda sudada será mejor que me vaya a bañar; " de aquí en adelante tengo que planear mejor las cosas, entre esa cosas no pienso decir al uchiha sobre taichi, eso seria casi como: " itachi hace un tiempo quede embaraza de ti y de otros mas porque mi maestra quería sus genes de tu clan y que yo deseo asesinarte!" - dijo con cinismo,— absurdo! Me reía carcajada. Después de salir de la ducha se seco y estuvo caminando desnuda alredor de la cama.

—"bueno tengo dos meses parar entrenar a esos niños, me molesta tener que ser repugnantemente cariñosa con itachi, y lo peor es cuando insiste en el tema de tener un hijo!" – arggg! …. Eso me hace enfadar aun más- me acosté en la cama, cerré los ojos por un momento, —"ahhh! Cuando vuelva tengo que seguir con mis experimentos", en ese instante sentí la presencia de alguien me observaba.

—"que puedo hacer primero tengo que saber de quién se trata para poder actuar", "ahhh esto me desespera!" – será mejor que me ponga algo de ropa, "si en necesario mostrare saldré a emboscarlo". Saque una braguita de color negro de mi morral y me la fui subiendo poco a poco, tome la otra parte mi me abroche el brassier.

—"que mujer más hermosa y que bien tan blanca" – en ese momento se distrajo y dejo caer una teja al suelo.

— Quien está ahí? - me asome por la ventana, quien sea que este ahí tenga más cuidado podría herir a alguien! – le reclame.

—"jeje creo que he sido un poco mi irrespetuoso, será mejor que me disculpe" – se acerco hasta la ventana y dijo - Disculpe es que no pude evitar detenerme al ver el cuerpo de una mujer tan hermosa! – inclino un poco su cabeza pero aun así se podía apreciar un leve sonrojo en sus mejilla.

—"me sorprendí mucho al ver de quien se trataba, colle no puedo creer que kakashi esté poniendo en práctica el libro" – No me molesta si es de un hombre tan guapo con usted – con un leve sonrojo le sonreí.

—Creo que ya debo irme! – pronuncio un poco apenado, el peligris estaba un poco torpe en ese instante se soltaron una algunas tejas y perdió el equilibrio de los nervioso, en ese instante la kunoichi lo tomo del brazo y jalo así el interior de la habitación y cayéndole encima de ella en posición comprometedora.

—Fiuuu … fiuuu me asuste bastante pensé que se lastimaría! – dije un poco aliviada.

—Señorita no debió hacerse eso! – el corazón del peligris latía rápidamente de lo sonrojado que estaba.

Después hace tanto tiempo que un hombre no me algaba como usted lo hizo! – en ese instante entre cruce los brazos alrededor y le di un beso en su máscara donde estaban sus labios.

—no haga eso!… esto no está bien – trato de zarpase. En ese instante lo hice girar para quedar encima de él – Ambos somos dos adultos solitarios que a veces deseamos por las noches un poco de compañía del sexo opuesto, además me gustaría besar al hombre que está debajo de esa mascara – asi que fui acercados mi mano y poco a poco le fui bajando la máscara. – vaya usted es un hombre muy guapo, me imagino que tendrá sus razones para ocultar su rostro – deje de hablar me y fui acercado a su labios, uní mis labios con los de el, no tardo mucho en responder aquel beso.

**ESTE FIC CONTINUARA….**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero tu comentario!<br>**

**Y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!  
><strong>

**Atencion! Estare subiendo la segunda parte de este capitulo el proximo sabado 1º de Septiembre del 2012  
><strong>

**bye ^^  
><strong>


	22. Capitulo 20 part 2

**Hola!**

**Ya tenía la otra parte del capítulo lista pero por motivos ajenos a mi voluntad es decir; (mi hermano me estaba usurpando la computadora en la tarde y parte de la noche) no pude subir temprano el capi**

**Capitulo 20 parte 2:**

—"me sorprendí mucho al ver de quien se trataba, colle no puedo creer que kakashi esté poniendo en práctica el libro" – No me molesta si es de un hombre tan guapo con usted – con un leve sonrojo le sonreí.

—Creo que ya debo irme! – pronuncio un poco apenado, el peligris estaba un poco torpe en ese instante se soltaron una algunas tejas y perdió el equilibrio de los nervioso, en ese instante la kunoichi lo tomo del brazo y jalo así el interior de la habitación y cayéndole encima de ella en posición comprometedora.

—Fiuuu … fiuuu me asuste bastante pensé que se lastimaría! – dije un poco aliviada.

—Señorita no debió hacerse eso! – el corazón del peligris latía rápidamente de lo sonrojado que estaba.

Después hace tanto tiempo que un hombre no me algaba como usted lo hizo! – en ese instante entre cruce los brazos alrededor y le di un beso en su máscara donde estaban sus labios.

—No haga eso!… esto no está bien – trato de zarpase. En ese instante lo hice girar para quedar encima de él – Ambos somos dos adultos solitarios que a veces deseamos por las noches un poco de compañía del sexo opuesto, además me gustaría besar al hombre que está debajo de esa mascara – así que fui acercados mi mano y poco a poco le fui bajando la máscara. – vaya usted es un hombre muy guapo, me imagino que tendrá sus razones para ocultar su rostro – deje de hablar me y fui acercado a su labios, uní mis labios con los de él, no tardo mucho en responder aquel beso. Volvimos a girarnos y era yo esta vez quien estaba abajo. Mientras seguíamos besándonos le fui quitando el chaleco de jounin. Por la falta de oxigeno nos separamos, nuestros sonrojado y en silencio nos miramos…. – Esta segura que quieres hacerlo? – me observo fijamente con su único ojo visible.

En acerque hasta sus labios pero esta vez introdujo mi lengua en su boca, nuestras lengua danzaron unidad entre sí por algunos segundos el peligirs había captado lo que quería trasmitir con aquel beso. El levanto del suelo en ese instante me cargo y me recostó de la cama.

Cerro la ventana y corrió la cortinas para luego quitarse la camisa y bajarse los pantalones, "no me sorprendió para nada cuando se bajo los pantalones ya se podía apreciar su miembros masculino excitado" – poco después se bajo el boxer. Por mi parte me desabroche el brassier, fui abriendo mis pierna el de inmediato capto la señal, y me fue quitando la braguita de esta manera disfrutaba lo que observaba. Introdujo dos dedos mi zona intima, mi cuerpo me traicionaba respondía al estimulo, en poco tiempo me humedecí en aquella zona ese instante abrí un poco más, en ese momento introdujo su miembro masculino en el interior de mi ser. Cada en embestía era más y más fuerte podía sentir como se abría paso y adentraba en mi interior.

—"Se siente mucho mejor que aquella vez" – Gemidos placer escapan de mi boca mientras que mis manos se aferraban con fuerza de las sabanas. – Puedes corretee dentro de mi – pronuncie con una voz entre cortada. – Embistió con más fuerza hasta corre se. Ambos podía aguantar un round mas esta vez el peligris sentó en la cama con las piernas entre cruzadas, mientras que yo me monte y entre cruce mis piernas detrás de su espalda, luego el coloco sus manos alrededor de mis nalga podia sentir que controlaba la intensidad del movimiento, no perdia el tiempo acerco su boca uno de mis senos la succiono y lamio, "ahhh! Puedo creer este imbecil pueda hacer tales cosas" – Ahhhh! – gemidos iba y venia, nuevamente se corrio dentro de mi – AAAhhhh! – me baje de su pierna para dejarlo que se acostara en la cama. Esta vez subi e introduje de nuevo su miembro masculino en mi interior yo controlaba el grado de intesidad del movimiento, podía ver que el peligris sonrojado disfrutando del momento tan placentero.

Acaricie con unas de mis manos su pecho masculino y mientras me acariciaba mis senos, faltaba poco para llegar a nuestro limites, —"esto ha sido mejor de lo que creía" – En el instante que se corrió dentro de mi ambos llegamos a la excitación máxima, me acosté aun lado de el tenia la respiración entre cortada, fue cuando tomo mi mano y la beso, "me sorprendí bastante" – me llamo naegino Harumi. Me acerco abrazo y me murmuro – Hatake kakashi…. Gusto en conocerte.— Después eso nos quedamos dormido.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto caminaba de un lado al otro del puente donde solía verse con kakashi para entrenar, —"ahh! Esta vez se está tardado mucho kakashi-sensei" – a donde estará?! …. – aunque de seguro que cuando llegue me va decir una absurda escusa- suspiro y bajo su mirada, —"esto ya no es lo mismo".

()()()()()()()()()()()

Un peligris luego de tener toda la mañana a, —"es la primera vez que veo harumi en konoha desde que la vi quede hechizado por su belleza y aun mas con aquello ojos color jade". Es hora de irme se vistió y desapareció por la misma ventana por la cual entro.

El peligris llego a lugar donde siempre se reunida con naruto para entrenar… —ahhh! KAKASHI! A LLEGADO DEMASIADO TARDE ESTA VEZ! - el rubio grito histerico.

—Gomen… gomen pues conocido a una hermosa mujer en el camino! – sonreía despreocupado.

De no le creó para nada! – cruzaba los brazos enojado

Bueno naruto esta vez… que te parece si te brindo un tazón de ramen, era la mejor de alegrar a su alumnos. – De verdad entonces vayamos! – sonreía como si nada.

Mientras comían en el puesto de ramen el peligris, —"fue maravilloso hacerlo con ella fue incluso mejor que en mis sueño con saku, así tal vez la olvide, Además debería hacerme responsable de los resultados que ocurra de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros dos esta mañana".

()()()()()()()()

Cuando desperté eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde y el ya no estaba, —"estuvo mejor que aquella vez" – Sali de la cama y me fui a bañar,— "De seguro que luego de sueño húmedo que le hice tener anoche y pues se quedo con la ganas eso era todo, seguramente ya no volvería a verlo". Eso sería lo mejor! Seque y me coloque un yukata blanco, volvía la habitación y saque de mi bolso el pergamino fui a sentarme en la silla que estaba cerca del pequeño escritorio que habia en habitación.

— "Fastidiare un rato en la noche a el idiota de naruto y por la mañana me iré de este lugar!". Estuve leyendo un rato aquel pergamino pero de nuevo me dio sueño así que de nuevo lo guarde en mi morral, para volver a la cama, mi mirada se estremeció al ver de nuevo entrado por la ventana al peligris.

—Buenas tarde, kakashi-san! - lo salude educadamente.

—Buenas Tarde Harumi-san! Tengo al importante que decirle…. Estoy dispuesto asumir el resultado de lo que ocurrió esta mañana! – El pelinegro lucia muy decido hacerlo.

Me pensé que no lo volvería a ver! – respondí con aire de tristeza, "para que volviste" – Yo había decidió tomar asumir yo sola la responsabilidad, pero me alegra que este conmigo! – me acerque a él y lo abrace. Se bajo la máscara para elevar mi barbilla para luego unir nuestros labios. Mientras nos besamos podía sentir como sus manos desamarraba mi yukata, hasta llegar acariciar mis senos – ahhh! – deje de besarlo por instante para expresar aquel gemido.

Volvimos a besarnos pero esta vez el introdujo en mi boca y como entrelazaban, mis manos se ocupaban de quitarle el chaleco, fui deslizando mis manos hasta desabrochar su pantalón e introducir mis manos en su ropa interior para acariciar su miembro masculino que ya estaba en buena posición. Ahora era él quien gemía de placer por mis caricias.

Nos separamos yo termine de quitarme el yukata para luego acostaba de espalda, mientras que esperaba que el peligris se terminaba de quitar la ropa, " ahh! Demonios esto se me esta comenzando escapar de las manos!" - Fue abriendo mis pierna para luego arrodillarse y estar mas cómodo, sus manos acariciaban mis piernas mientras cada vez se acercaba a mi zona intima e introducir dos dedos, cada vez más me humedecia en ese lugar tan sensible, luego de hacer esto por varios minutos decidió adentrarse en mi interior, flexione mis piernas y las apoye en su pecho, mientras que el introducía su miembro masculino en mi zona intima… - aaahh! – se me sujete de su pierna, el se inclino hacia delante para que mis muslos entraran en contacto con mi pecho, para luego comenzar a moverse – aaaaaahhhh! – "demonios que placer siento en esta posición, si sigue profundizando quedare embaraza". Cada vez embestía con mas fuerza hasta el fondo.- Harumi estoy apunto de correrme! – dijo el peligris con una voz ronca entre cortada.

—Esta bien kakashi! Hazlo! –esta sonrojada, "Después de mi aprobación pasaron pocos segundos kakshi se corrió dentro de mi, el se acostó al lado para recuperar su respiración estaba entre cortada. Y asi ambos descansaba un al lado del otro hasta quedarse dormidos.

Cuando desperté eran las 10 de las noche me zafe del agarre del peligirs que dormía en mi cama y en mi lugar deje un clon, "esto parece un sueño… que no debo abandonar". Sakura se vistió y salio de habitación.

La kunoichi se desplazaba rápidamente por los tejados de las casas de la aldea, " cada que tenga que venir a esta miserable aldea de voy torturar" – sakura ya estaba frente al departamento donde vive naruto, la kunoichi entro por una ventaba abierta y camino con mucho cuidado en el departamento para no ruido hasta que llego a su habitación, su excompañero dormía placidamente en su cama.

Sakura se arrodillo cerca de la cama y comenzó a realizar uno sellos, "yo seré tu peor pesadilla"…

Flash back

Naruto que me acompañe a buscar a sakura, la godaime anda histérica porque aun no llega teme que le haya pasado algo malo – dijo kakashi mientras cerraba su libros.

Y que misión envio a sakura-chan? – pregunto naruto

Aun bosque a recoger varios tipo de plantas medicinales, pero lo peligroso de ese lugar que cerca de ese lugar ahí una aldea con unos peligroso shinobi que dominan el lugar.

Kakashi y naruto se apresuraron al lugar, mientras se adentraban al bosque comenzaron encontrar rastro de una reciente batalla en el lugar. – Tengo un mal presentimiento – murmuro kakashi – asi que apresuraron el paso.

- Sakura-chan! – empezó a gritar naruto.

Cuando casi llegaba al final del bosque encontraron a sakura muchas rasguños alrededor de sus piernas y brazos pero lo mas preocupante era una herida que tenia muy profunda en su abdomen se que habia perdido mucha sangre.

El rubio bajo en seguida y me sujeto a sakura… -sakura te llevaremos a donde la vieja tsunade – con los brazos entre cruzados

Yo solo lo negue con la mirada – estamos muy lejos naruto y casi no tengo chakra… cof..cof – tocie sangre.

—Sakura quien te hizo esto? – pregunto directamente.

Sakura presiono sus labios unos segundos y respondió - yo al principio no lo podía creer pero era el… era sasuke-kun el me ataco junto con sus otros compañeros.

—Eso no puede ser sakura-chan! – naruto se negaba a creer lo que casi agonizante compañera decia.

Cof… cof Naruto el ya no es el mismo, la oscuridad a consumido su corazón! – ya casi no podía hablar. Kakashi arrodillo y sujeto la mano de la kunoichi.- naruto perdóname por no decirte esto antes … coff!...cofff! … yo … yo te amo! –los de la kunoichi se fueron cerrando lentamente.

—Sakura-chan!... SAKURA-CHAAANNN! – GRITO CON SU FUERZA MI nombre

- - "Esto nose compara con mi verdadera muerte, si te mostrara mi verdadera muerte quedarías horrizado".

Fin flash back

—"espero que hayas disfrutando de mi dulce pesadilla… naruto" – sus reflejaba una sonrisa maligna, trono los dedos y justo después desaprecian del apartamento de naruto.

A la mañana siguiente…

Una hermosa kunoichi despertaba, "bueno de nuevo se fue ese idiota de kakashi, me dare un baño y me marchare de aquí" – cuando entraba al baño escuche el agua de la regadera caer, "aun sigue aquí" - entre a la regadera …. – Buenos días kakashi-san y lo abrace por detrás.

- Bueno dias harumi! – y se giro a verme.

—"todo los hombres son tan fáciles de manipular y lo más divertido es ver sus caras de imbeciles cada vez que le digo a uno de ellos "Te amo" ".Kakashi… yo … yo lo amo!

El peligris me abrazo aun por unos y luego nos besamos, " todos ponen cara de imbéciles cada vez que pronuncio esa vacía palabra para mi.. jeje" – nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, fue luego cuando me incline hacia su miembro masculino y tome con mis manos fui frotando de arriba hacia abajo, —"algún día te voy torturar por esto!" – seguido con mi lengua acaricie la punta de su masculinidad, por ultimo lo introduje en mi boca y lo fui chupando lentamente y luego rápidamente.

—Harumi… me corro!

Fue momento de cambiar de posición, Me incline un poco y apoye mis manos en los femorales, mientras apoyaba su espalda de la pared del baño ye introdujo de nuevo su miembro dentro de mi y empujaba su pelvis hacia delante y yo hacia atrás – aahh! - gemidos de placer. Y nuevamente se corrio dentro de ella.

Después de bañarnos salimos juntos a comer algo… —Tengo mucha hambre! – grite un poco.

—Bueno … bueno vayamos a comer a un restaurante familiar que esta muy cerca aquí – comento el peligris.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante pedí al menos 2 platillos diferente y uno pidio el.

—Harumi quiero que te quedes en konoha! – el peligris me hizo una petición.

Yo no puedo quedar en este momento tengo un negocio que atender en mi aldea y debo de cuidar de mi anciana madre! – le comente yo

—Si quedas embarazada quiero cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo!

—"porque demonio! Todos se empeñan en tener un hijo, y lo peor es que ya los tienes… que no sepan es otra cosa… jeje!" - Me alegra mucho escuchar eso kakashi, pero debo regresar pronto aldea y decirle la buena noticia, he encontrado un hombre maravilloso que me hace feliz,— "ahh! voy a vomitar si sigo hablando de esta manera".

Kakashi solo me mostró una sonrisa y tomar mi mano, "Sabes imbecil si tu me fuera demostrado esta clase de afecto yo fuera podido olvidar al uchiha… y yo tal vez estuviera viva y me daría gusto darte un hijo, pero soy un ser completamente diferente ahora".

- Disculpen la demora! Aquí esta su comidas – pronuncio la mesonera.

—"antes de irme de este lugar llevare algunos regalos para los niños" – despues de comer salimos pasear por la tiendas. Entre contre algo interesante dos collares con forma de pieza de rompecabezas. – Que lindo! Me gustan!

- - Este tiempo de collares son populares entre las parejas

Kakashi compro los collares y se acerco a mi y me coloco uno y el otro se lo puso el – Aunque estemos lejos de manera estaremos conectados! - dijo el peligris un poco sonrojado.

—Gracias…kakashi – y le di un dulce beso en los labios.

Volvimos a la habitación, "hasta aquí llego mi juego… GAME OVER" - mientras besaba a mi clon decidí dejarlo inconciente. Lo deje acostado sobre la cama y en la mesita de noche le de una pequeña nota_. "Lo siento kakashi-san… yo debo volver a mi aldea, pero los momentos que pase atesorare en mi corazón y algún día que te encontraras con tu hijo_".


	23. Capitulo 21: Recuerdos Dolorosos!

**Hola!**

**Para este capitulo me tome mi tiempo para quedara emocionante!**

**Espero que les guste tanto como a mi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21:<strong>

3 días después…

—"Por fin estoy de regreso"… —Gracias por traer! – le agradecía al ave que había invocado. El ave desapareció en una cortina de humo, tome las cosas y baje las escaleras de la azotea.

- - Bienvenida, sakura-sama!

- - Bienvenida, Sakura-sama!

—"Ire directo a donde están los niños y les daré sus regalos" – Seguí avanzando con mi morral hasta llegar y abrir la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento.

Dejaron de entrenar y se acercaron hasta donde yo estaba… —Sakura-sensei Bienvenida! …. —Me alegro mucho! – era los comentarios que expresaba los tres niños que estaba juntos, me arrodille y los abrace a los tres – estoy de regreso! – me puse de pie de nuevo bueno niños les he traído un regalos

—Yuichi y keisuke le traído unos dulce – a cada uno le di un bolsita con dulces.

T—akahashi a ti te he traído al especial! – me quite el collar que me había dado kakashi, seguido me incline y le coloque el collar. – Ten lo siempre contigo! – seguido me volví a inclinar y lo bese en la frente. Takahashi estaba sonrojado.

—Bueno niños, me voy a ir a descansar pórtense bien y entrene mucho! – me acerque a yuichi y a keisuke y a ambos le di un beso en la frente. – Me gire y Sali del la habitación.

—"ahora me falta taichi…" – camine hasta llegar la tercera sala de entrenamiento que esta bastante alejada, —"taichi es un niño muy lindo, no he podido conocerte mucho". Antes de entrar a la sala realice un par de sellos y oscurecí mi cabello y mis ojos. Presione la perilla de la puerta y entre.

Midori al percatase de la presencia de sakura detuvo el entrenamiento y realizo un reverencia leve – Bienvenida, sakura-sama, —"que extraño se a cambiando el color de su cabello y de ojos". Mientras taichi se escondía detrás de midori.

—taichi ve acerca te he traído algo! – dijo sakura saco mientras saca de su morral una bolsita con dulces.

—Gracias, Sakura-san! – dijo tímidamente el niño pelinegro que tomo la bolsita de dulces

—De nada! – sonreí tiernamente… - midori después que ya dormido, necesito hablar contigo le dije entre bostezo.

—Como ordenes, sakura-sama!

—"tengo es hora descansar luego de haber cumplido una misión exitosamente!"…

()()()()()()()() 3 semanas después ()()()()()()()()()

—"Al principio apoyaba los propósitos de mi maestra, pero sabes me aburrí de ser su muñeca que seguía sus ordenes al pie de la letras. Pero decidí cambiar la cosa un poco para hacerlas mas divertidas". —"y me pregunte para que crear algo perfecto? si yo me considero perfecta, pero es una lastima que mi maestra no lo considere así". – Termino de cepillar su largo cabello rosa y se marcho de la habitación.

—Apenas provee el desayuno para irme a la sala entrenamiento donde cite a dos los niños –Buenos días! Me alegro que sean puntuales, en el entrenamiento de hoy taichi y Takahashi entrenaremos en la playa.- término de hablar y se dio la vuelta

Taichi y Takahashi dieron un paso hacia delante y siguieron a sakura, —"El día de hoy sakura-sensei esta un poco distante" –era lo que pensaba Takahashi que tenia mas tiempo que el pelinegro, mientras que taichí no le importo mucho.

()()()()()()

—Buenos chicos, el entrenamiento de hoy va hacer en el bosque, asi que seguirme! – ordeno el uchiha luego se dio la vuelta.

—No es justo yo quería entrenar con sakura-sensei! – dijo Yuichi, mientras pataleaba.

—Sakura-sensei… tendrá sus razones! Así que tranquilízate dijo de forma indiferente keisuke.

()()()()()()()

En el entrenamiento de hoy consiste en ver si tiene la capacidad de hacer jutsu de agua, y la primera tecnica que aprenderemos será Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (clon de agua),Takahashi seria bastante provecho que aprendiera usar jutsu de este elemento ya que podrías cambiarlos con los que has aprendido hasta hora, bueno ahora les mostrare la posición de los sellos- la kunoichi fue realizando los sellos pausadamente. Ahora le toca a ustedes hacerlos – le ordeno ella.

"eso será fácil, yo aprendí esa tecnica de kimiko-sensei" - taichi realizo los sellos y de inmediato apareció un clon de agua. Mientras que Takahashi presentaba dificultades en moldear su clon.

—Vaya al parecer taichi ya has realizado esta tecnica anteriormente – comento ella.

—La aprendí estando con kimiko-sensei! – afirmo el pelinegro.

—Bueno te enseñare otra tecnica para ver como te va – dijo sakura, mientras se alejaba un poco de ellos y mostrarles la técnica.- Crea un ola de agua gigante

—Después de haber estado entrenando por un par de horas el cielo comienza a nublarse, —"odio que llueva". El cual se usa contra el enemigo y puede ser letal

()()()()()()

De pronto comenzó a llover – chicos entrenaremos un poco mas bajo de esta lluvia y luego regresaremos al laboratorio – le comento el uchiha a los demás, —"esta lluvia me hace recordar aquella vez que la vi llorar"…

Flash back

—_Sakura, estas bien? – pregunto itachi que estaba envuelto en yukata negro. – sakura al girarse a responder la pregunta del uchiha tenia lagrima que se deslizaba delicadamente por el rostro de ella – solo he recordado algo triste – y luego de algunos segundos después que se percató de la lagrima – estoy bien! – sonriendo levemente y también de limpiarse la lagrima.  
><em>

"_Esa fue la primera vez que la vi llorar "_

_Fin flash_

"_desde que me enamore de ella casi nunca se le ve llorar, ella es tan fuerte"…_

()()()()()()

Estaba lloviendo a cantaros – "odio la lluvia" Con esta lluvia no podremos continuar el entrenamiento así que adelántense al laboratorio. Los chicos dejaron de entrenar y se dirigieron de regreso al laboratorio.

De pronto la kunoichi sintió un fuerte latido proveniente de su sello en la espalda, —"ya basta… no quiero ver eso de nuevo!" – gritaba desesperada, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y pronto la hicieron caer de rodilla, mientras se abrazaba así misma…

—No quiero! —Basta no quiero! – Las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, —"no me castigues" – quedo inconciente su cuerpo poco a poco se fue hundiendo en el mar.

Todos había regresado al laboratorio excepto sakura – Takahashi, has visto a sakura? - pregunto itachi que comenzaba a preocuparse ya que la lluvia habia comenzado a empeorar.

- Ella nos dijo que nos adelantáramos!

- Voy a salir a buscarla! Que deseen aquí! – ordeno el uchiha, asi que salio de inmediato.

El pelinegro estuvo recorriendo la costa pero no había rastro de ella, hasta que en el fondo del mar se percato el destello de una pequeña luz, asi que se sumergió. Fue bajando cada vez mas y encontró su cuerpo reposando en el mar. —"sakuraaaaaa!"

Al llegar a la orilla el apoyo sobre la arena para aplicarle los primeros auxilios, no respiraba… así que realizo varios intentos dándole respiración boca. Y finalmente expulso el agua que había tragado. – la abrazo fuertemente.

—"jeje… sino fuera por este collar que me diste, eres un tonto si me fueras dejado ahí… en estos momento fueras libre" – una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Al llegar al laboratorio itaichi, la llevo a su habitación y la ayudo a cambiarse de ropa – descansa un poco, te traeré algo de comer! – comento itachi.

Espere que se alejara y aun débil me dirigía aquella sala donde suelo sellarme, —"tonto" - al llegar a sala abrió la puerta y la sello usando su sangre.

—Ahhhh! Porque me haces sentir el mismo dolor de esa noche! –Gritaba – yo te jure que – la rosa negra en su espalda se dibujo.

()()()()

Al entrar a la habitación se llevo una sorpresa, sakura no estaba en ninguna parte de la habitación, asi que fue a buscar a midori.

—"no pudo a ver ido muy lejos, en su condición" – el uchiha comenzó angustiarse – Midori-san, sakura a desaparecido de su habitación! – exclamo el pelinegro.

Te ayudare a buscarla, —"donde estará metida esa estupida!" – se separaron por diferentes dirección.

()()()()()

La kunoichi se retorcía en el suelo de aquella sala – Recuerda que tu ya no eres humana! – una voz retumbaba en su cabeza - Me llevare la vida que llevas en tu vientre y te obligare recordar!

—"Que estoy embaraza!"- estaba atemorizada – nooo por favor… no quiero recordar eso!

La sala comenzó a templar y en el cuerpo de sakura aparecieron las mismas heridas, de cuando murió, —"no quiero… no quiero volver pasar por esto" – se arrastro como pudo hasta llegar a la puerta y usando la poca fuerza que tenia realizo una invocación – avi…sa a los de…mas que estoy aquí! –y fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

()()()()()()()

—Que fue ese temblor de hace un momento! – se pregunto midori cuando de camino se cruzo con el ave invocada —ayuden a sakura-san, esta muy mal! – luego de varios minutos de corriendo por los pasillos, se lleva una gran sorpresa ella estaba toda ensangrentada y con varias heridas. Midori y otras kunoichi trasladan a sakura en una camilla, a la sala de operaciones.

()()() **3 horas despues**()()()

Midori salio de la sala de operaciones – itachi-san ella se encuentra estable pero por par de semanas no podrá moverse – le comento midori, —"gracias a que esas heridas no eran tan profundas pudimos estabilizarla… sino nose que le fuera pasado– Lo mejor será que por un tiempo te pase a dormir a tu antigua habitación.

—Gracias, midori – dijo el uchiha un poco mas tranquilo.

He escuchado que sakura-sensei, se recuperara dentro de algunas semanas- taichi comento de sus compañeros

—Que alegria! – la lagrimas no se hicieron esperar en el rostro de Yuichi.

—Yuichi, seca esas lagrimas si estuviera sakura-sensei nos regañaría – dijo keisuke entre sollozos.

—Me asuste tanto pensé que íbamos a perder la sakura-sensei – el llanto de un peliplateado se hizo presente.

()()()()() **3 días después** ()()()()()

Recordó todo lo que había pasado – abrió sus ojos con brusquedad, —"no hacia falta que me castigaran a este extremo, se que deje de ser humana hace mucho". – Al mirar a su alrededor estaba sentado durmiendo a su lado cierto uchiha.

—"todo… todo fuera sido diferente si me fueras salvado la primera vez" – una pequeña lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. El uchiha se despertó – que alegría a despertaste – la brazo tiernamente. "idiota… en lo que me recupere, solo sera la cuenta regresiva para tu muerte"

La beso dulcemente, la kunoichi aprovecho la oportunidad para robarle chakra, pero fue interrumpida por midori aparto con brusquedad al uchiha que se percato de lo estaba haciendo – que estas haciendo, sakura? – midori se molesto

—"Desgraciada no me interrumpas, además la mejor forma de curarme es devorando chakra" – la kunoichi como no podía hablar solo se digno a cerrar los ojos.

—No te preocupes, midori-san – dijo entre tosiendo.

—"con esta cantidad solo he recuperado la movilidad de mis manos" – tsk!

—Volveré mas tarde con los chicos – dijo el uchiha antes de retirarse de la habitación

()()()()()()()()()

En las calles de konoha se veía caminando sin rumbo un chico rubio muy pensativo, "he perdido tantas cosas… que ya no soportaría volver a perder alguien importante" – cuanto salio de su pensamiento había llegado al cementerio y aprovecho la ocasión para visitar la lapida de su mejor amiga.

—Hola! Sakura-chan, disculpa por no traerte nada! – su mirada estaba fija en el suelo.

—Me haces mucha falta!

—Nos haces mucha falta a todos, me pregunto si le haras falta al teme, te prometo que la próxima vez te traeré unas hermosas flores.

()()()()()()()()

—"Demonios, por tratar de aparentar ser lo mas normal posible fui castigada de esta forma, debo ser mas cuidadosa" –pensaba ella hasta que fue interrumpida por un grupo de niños y su sensei.

—Sakura-sensei! Le hemos dibujado algo para que se sienta mejor – comento Yuichi. En ese instante pegaron en la mesita de noche 4 dibujos hecho por cada uno de ellos.

—"Esos estúpidos dibujos no me sirven de nada, quien saber lo que me ayudaría a recuperarme? DENME SU CHAKRAAA!" – solo deje ver una leve sonrisa.

—Bueno niños, ya les deje entregaran sus dibujos ahora dejen descansar a sakura-sensei – replico el pelinegro.

Antes de que se retiran de la habitación cada uno de los niños le dio un beso en la mejilla a la kunoichi, —"demonios! No hagan eso… me van hacer que me metan en mas problemas!" – suspiro y cerro sus ojos por un instante.

Cerro la puerta de la habitación – ya nos hemos que dado solos, cuando te recuperes quiero que me cuentes te paso? — le dijo calmadamente

—"si te contara la verdad de lo que me paso, seria como contarte mis planes y aun no es el momento, ya veré que invento" – solo asentí con la cabeza.

—"algo me ocultas, por favor confía en mi" – te hare compañía esta noche.

()()()()()()() **2 semanas después** ()()()()()()()

Demonios! Aun tengo algunas cicatrices, —"eso desaparecerá cuando absorba una buena cantidad de chakra", me conformo por ahora con poderme mover y hablar – se quitaba los ventajes, para buscar en el closet su habitual vestimenta, —"esto me paso por se una descuidada, si eso es! Una muerta en vida como yo no tiene derecho a sentir" – por eso…

—"esta vez seré diferente!" – salio de su habitación con rumbo a la de entrenamiento, ""

—Buenos días, chicos! Es hora de ponerse al día con el entrenamiento – impuso carácter

—Hai! — los chicos obedecieron al instante

—"No puedo permitir que los planes se retrasen mas"…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero tu comentario!<strong>

**Y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Ciao! ^^**


	24. Capitulo 23: Fase 2 de la evolución

**hola!**

**Aqui les traigo rapidamente la continuacion de mi fic espero que le gusten, porque las cosas apartir de aqui van estar muy movidas XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 23:<strong>

3 días después…

Todos los niños junto con sus anteriores maestros estaban de regreso…

()()()()()()()()()

—"Debido al fallo de sasuke ahora tendremos que comenzar la búsqueda del hachibi antes que cualquier escuadrón del pais del rayo" …. "Seguramente el Raikage ya habrá convocado una reunión de kages"… - Esto se pondrá realmente interesante.

()()()()()()()()

—" En estos 3 días en capturado a 5 sujetos con una buena cantidad de chakra, que serán mi alimento para estos meses que pasare encerrada haciendo la técnica para evolucionar el cuerpo de Yuichi" … " mientras que enviare a itachi lejos a una "SUPUESTA MISION"".

—Buenos días Itachi! – sakura lucia muy seria, algo que le extraño el pelinegro. – Tengo una misión para ti ya que eres el más acto para ella, Quiero que investigue y encuentres Al demonio de la rosa negra.

Itachi se sorprendió bastante y dijo – Hace tiempo me enfrente con esa mujer, es muy peligrosa y además misteriosa cuando estaba en akatsuki mi compañero y yo tuvimos un pequeño enfrentamiento, pero de manera sorprendente nos dejo fuera de batalla. Además fue la primera que vi un sello que disipo mi técnica ilusoria.

—"He preparado un juego muy interesante para ti… y he dejado lo mejor para el final" – Pues esa mujer me a causado algunos problemas y quiero que la elimines.- dijo esto de manera muy fria mientras apoyaba sus codo en el escritorio y de esta manera entre cruzar sus dedos. Partirás al atardecer, eso es todo puedes retirarte.

El uchiha se marcho de la oficina, para preparar su equipaje ya que su misión talvez se tardaría algunos meses en completarse.

()()()()()()()()()()

—Taichi… nii-chan – dijo una niña de ojos negros y cabello rosado

—Yumiko-chan… como has estado?

—Pues estuve de viaje por la región con la sensei – contesto entusiasmada – y a ti como te fue en ese lugar?

—He aprendió varias técnica y además en el segundo laboratorio ahí muchas kunoichi y shinobis me la pase muy bien y también conocí a un niño de nuestra edad que se llama Yuichi. –comento taichi.

()()()()()()

—Kana reúne a los niños y dales de tomar esto, es un polvo que los hará dormir —tsuyomi coloco un pequeño saquito encima del escritorio- luego debe quitarle la ropa he introducirlos en la capsula. – ordeno tsuyomi.

—Como ordene tsuyomi-sama. – kana realizo una reverencia y salio de la oficina. "Vaya de nuevo volverán hacer esa tecnica" Luego de varios minutos reunió a los niños en una pequeña sala. – Esperen un momento les traere un delicioso té.

—Esta bien! – dijo Reiko

—No tardes mucho! – menciono Kenji

—Si yo quiero Té! – dijo Takahashi

—Hmp!

—Como siempre… con tu monosílabas! – le reclamo Yumiko a keisuke.

—Jaja… el no era así en el segundo laboratorio- comento Takahashi

—Ohh no lo puedo creer!... Cuéntame mas! – comento Reiko con los ojos brillantes.

—Pues veras en el segundo laboratorio esta cargo de una kunoichi bella, inteligente y fuerte kunoichi pero impredecible, puede ser amable pero cuando se enoja da mucho miedo. – dijo Takahashi – pues keisuke le tiene un cariño a sakura-sensei

En ese instante el pelinegro le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza al peliplateado ….. –Auch!... auch! Eso dolió- decía el plateado mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—Ya dejen de pelear aquí les traje sus té tómenselo todo, mientra yo iré hacer algunas cosas pendientes! – dijo amablemente kana.

—Haiii – respondieron todos.

()()()()()()()()

—Yuichi… hasta aquí dejaremos el entrenamiento ya que debo terminar de hacer mi morral voy a salir por algún tipo por misión – comento el uchiha.

—Mmmm bueno esta bien – haciendo un puchero.

—El uchiha se acerco al rubio para luego inclinarse – Cuida bien de Sakura! – y le coloco una mano en el hombro.

—Hai! – su expresión lucia mas animada.

—Itachi se retiro de la sala de entrenamiento…

()()()()()()()()()

—Luego de algunos minutos de haber bebido el té …

—Es extraño tengo mucho sueño! –comento Taichi

—Los ojos se me cierran! – dijo Reiko

—Esto es culpa de kana-san! – dijo furioso keisuke que lucha con el sueño.

—Debe haber una explicación! - Kenji

Uno a uno fue cayendo del sueño… kana regreso en la sala y realizo un sello para que aparecieran 4 clones que la ayudara a cargar a los niños, —" lo siento chicos pero ordenes son ordenes!" – sonrío con malicia, y se marcho a laboratorio.

Al entrar al laboratorio principal desvistió a cada uno de ellos y los fue colocando y cerrando la capsula, —"ya no necesitaran mas estas ropas". Después de concluir la orden se retiro del lugar!

()()()()()()() Al atardecer ()()()()()()()()

Sakura creo una brecha en la barrera de la isla para dejar marcha a itachi – Si necesitas enviarme algún mensaje hazlo através de el – sakura invoco a un halcón gris.

— Este tiempo servirá para que consideres mi proposición de la ultima vez –comento itachi.

—Bueno ya veremos- sonríe levemente

El uchiha le dio la espalda y se disponía a partir, pero en ese instante lo sujeto por el brazo se acerco a el y unir sus labios, —"Posiblemente este sea nuestro ultimo beso"… luego de un beso apasionado, el uchiha se fue alejando cada vez mas y mas. Sakura cerró la brecha de la barrera y para continuar con sus planes.

()()()()()()()

Los he reunido aquí de nuevo para realizar nuevamente aquella técnica que realizamos algún tiempo atrás, para que futuros shinobis y kunoichis evolucionen rápidamente. Cada quien se coloque en su posición. Y de inmediato comenzaron a formar los sellos de la tecnica.

()()()()()()()()()

—Midori me ausentare por un tiempo y me llevare conmigo a Yuichi así que te dejo a cargo – le comento sakura.

—A midori – esta bien! – afirmo

—A partir de mañana estas a cargo! – le ordeno sakura.

Luego de eso midori se marcho en dirección contraria a la de sakura, la kunoichi se diria a su habitación para prepararse para la tecnica que iba realizar, —"tendre que pasar dos meses encerrada en sala realizando esa tecnica". – que problemático luego bañarse y colocarse una ropa mas cómoda salio, salio a buscar a yuichi.

Al llegar frente a la habitación de Yuichi presiono la perilla de la puerta y entro a la habitación del rubio.

—Sakura-sama que haces aquí? – pregunto desconcertado

—Pues Yuichi cuando crezcas quiero que estés a mi lado – sakura se sentó en la cama.

—Yo quiero estar contigo siempre sakura-sensei – dijo un poco sonrojado el niño. La kunoichi lo abrazo, —"cuando despiertes serás diferente y será mas divertido jugar contigo" – le dio un golpe detrás del cuello para dejarlo inconciente, lo cargo y se lo llevo.

()()()()()()

—El algún lugar en el escondite de los akatsuki…

—Eso es todo lo que ha pasado? – menciono su parte blanca

—Cual es el siguiente paso? – pronuncio la parte negra

—Kisame encuentra al hachibi – ordeno madara – yo tengo otros asuntos que atender!

()()()()()()()()

Sakura había llegado a la habitación secreta donde estaba la capsula y también esposados a la pared los shinobis que había capturado como alimento. Sello la puerta detrás de ella, —"no saldré de esta habitación hasta que haya logrado la tecnica", la kuonichi desvistió a yuchi y lo coloco dentro de la capsula cerro la puerta, seguido de eso sentó frente a la capsula respiro profundo y empezó a formar los sellos.

()()()()()()

**2 Semana despues…**

—He estado recorriendo algunas aldeas del pais de la roca, y pues existen mucho rumores sobre esa kunoichi…

**_Flash back_**

**—_Bueno veras esa mujer muy hermosa de igual forma de que es peligrosas, uno de los rumores que existe de ella que devora el chakra de aquello que bruja con su belleza..._**

**—_Ella ha hecho alguno negocio por esta región, pero nadie se atreve a desobedecerla ya que nadie que haya peleado con ella ha vivido lo suficiente para contarlo._**

**—_Ah otro rumor se dice es que ella tiene informantes en cada región, y de seguro esa mujer ya debe saber que la debes estar investigando… _**

**_Gracias, señor._**

**_Fin flash back_**

—"hasta hora solo he escuchado toda clase de rumores sobre ella pero nada en concreto".

* * *

><p><strong>Espero estar actualizando el viernes 2109/2012**

**Gracias por aquellos que leen mi fic**

**por sus comentarios! =)**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo**

**bye =D**


	25. Capitulo 24: Investigación

**Hola!  
><strong>

**Disculpen la demora pero aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 24:<strong>

—Ahí una reunión de emergencia… El Danzo esta solicitando la presencia de los join de alto rango – comento un anbu.

—Uh! … ya veo! – respondió shikaku

()()()()()()()

—"Hasta ahora hemos avanzando un 20 % en el crecimiento de ellos" –Esto sera todo por hoy – ordeno tsuyomi, que poco a poco fue desvaneciendo su chakra, para poder desactivar la técnica.

—Estoy Realmente cansada aun no me acostumbro – Naoko

—Yo tengo mucha hambre… quiero comer! - se quejaba Enji

()()()()()()()

—Muy cerca de konoha se encontraba un equipo de kamugakure…

—Estoy preocupado hay demasiadas chicas buenas en konohagakure… —Que pasa si alguna se enamora de mi – menciono un chico moreno con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Entonces tendrías que tener citas con todas ellas – algo molesta

—Y que hay de Karui? Algún ciudadanote konohagakure experto en persuasión masculino podría enamorarse de ti – la chica morena de solo imaginarse la idea se sonrojaba de inmediato.

—Déjense tontería será mejor que sigamos! – dijo una rubia

()()()()()()()

—"Las cosas afueras se han tornado mas tensas si esto continua así tendré que dejar la técnica y hasta ahora llevo un 23% de progreso" – la kunoichi pesaba en todo esto mientras permanecía sentada transfiriéndole chakra a la capsula.

()()()()()()()()

—"Quien sea esa mujer tiene mucho contactos con las diferentes aldeas"… —se podría decir que cualquier cosa que ocurra fuera de lo normal ella lo sabrá - menciono el uchiha que viajaba por la frontera del país de las rocas con dirección al país del rayo, —"tomare un pequeño descanso antes continuar"

El uchiha consiguió un tranquilo lugar para descansar, se acostó y fue cerrando los ojos

_**Flash back**_

_**Todo estaba muy oscuro no se podía ver nada, pero de igual forma siguió caminado – el pelinegro.**_

—_**Aléjate de ella!**_

—_**Ella es una falsa!**_

—_**Ella no es lo que parece!**_

_**Dentro aquella oscuridad una voz se pronunciaba y se expandía en forma de eco.**_

—_**Quien eres? Y quien es ella?**_

—_**Ella es mala!**_

—_**Ella te ma..ta..ra!**_

—_**Ella te odia!**_

—_**Ella te ma..ta..ra!**_

— _**Ella es mala!**_

—_**Ella te odia!**_

—_**Quien es ella?... y porque me quiere matarme?! – después de aquella preguntas la oscuridad quedo en silencio.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

El uchiha despertó sobresaltado y sudando por aquel sueño extraño que no comprendiera su significado.

()()()()()()()()()

Como asistente personal de la hokage, yo misma guardare la carta hasta que despierte! – sugirió shizune.

—Si no se despierta pronto

—De pronto irrumpió una voz y dijo – Esa persona ya no es nuestra hokage!

Cuado shizune se fijo de quien se trataba se alarmo bastante ya que no era para menos ya que aquel que interrumpio la conversación se traba de Danzou.

—Yo he sido nombrando el nuevo hokage, me llevare la carta! – que traía la kunoichi de la aldea kumogakure

—Después de eso el equipo de kumogakure se retiro del lugar…

()()()()()()()()

Por otro lado en el laboratorio principal… —"Pobre niños, espero que nunca se enteren de quien es su madre"… -mientras que anexaba nueva información en el expediente de ellos.

—"Tal vez si sakura se fuera quedado en su aldea ella no fuera muerto en esa noche, y asi su destino seria otro" – yumitsu se quito los lentes para poderlos limpiar.

—"sakura… sakura adquirió con este sacrificio mucho poder y con ello nuevas técnica"- Mientras retomaba su trabajo la chica pelinegro.

()()()()()()()

—Ey … Sasuke es su colega o algo? — pregunto uno de los shinobis de kamugakure

—Tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerles?! – kauri apuntaba su katana hacia ellos.

—Sai y naruto se sobre saltaron y atacaron de inmediato con aquellos desconocidos. Después de realizas varios ataques.

Quienes son ustedes? – se digno a preguntar el rubio

—Hemos venido aquí por sasuke! –contesto molesto el moreno…

—Uchiha Sasuke de konohagakure ataco nuestra aldea

—Tanto sai como naruto quedaron sorprendidos. — al escuchar la noticia.

—Su renegado uchiha a secuestrado a nuestro maestro! – grito furiosa kauri

—Porque sasuke haría eso? –menciono el rubio

—Como vamos a tener idea de lo que planea akatsuki?! – grito aun mas enojado el chico moreno

Sasuke es un miembro de akatsuki! — los miembros de equipo 7 no se esperan tal noticia del uchiha

—Aun naruto no salía de su asombro de enterar que su amigo era ahora un miembro de akatsuki.

()()()()()()()

—"como estará sasuke hace tiempo que no se nada de el… solo espero que no se meta en problemas que no se pueda salir" – suspiro con desdén

—"Sakura es una excelente kunoichi ella lo cuidara bien"- sonrei levemente y apresura el paso.

()()()()() 3 días después ()()()()()

El equipo de sasuke viajaba en dirección al país donde se reunirían los kages de las principales naciones…

* * *

><p><strong>En el siguiente capitulo les tengo quedar algunas noticias interesante cuanto a mi Dark Sakura XD<strong>

**Los pero en el siguiente Capitulo **

**bye ;)**


	26. Capitulo 25:El primer Movimient Akatsuki

Hola!

Como estan?

Espero que mejor que yo, ya que tengo gripe en estos momentos XS

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 25:<strong>

_**Flash back**_

"_**no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, tengo que ir de inmediato a ver al raikage" - mientras que salía le curaba las heridas que habían hecho los de la otra aldea"**_

—_**Tengo que ver al raikage! – corto el silencio que había en habitación.**_

—_**y que harás cuando lo veas? – pregunto kakashi.**_

—_**Voy a convencerlo de perdonar a sasuke! – la mirada del rubio estaba llenada de determinación.**_

—_**No puedo dejarte ir es muy peligroso además en la ultima batalla liberaste 8 colas del kyuubi – le reclamo yamato.**_

_**En ese momento cuando casi me convertía en el kyuubi completamente, conocí al cuarto hokage, el dijo que el chico de la mascara es quien estuvo implicado en el ataque del kyuubi hace 16 años… Y además es tan fuerte que el cuarto no pudo hacer nada para pararle.**_

_**Incluso utilizo a pain, si es así sasuke ha entrado en akatsuki debe ser porqué el le a utilizado.**_

—_**Entonces cuando se habla de madara todo es posible – intervino yamato.**_

—_**Quien es madara? – pregunto naruto con curiosidad.**_

—_**El antiguo lider del clan uchiha, quien dice que fue desterrado por el primer hokage… Debemos decirle de inmediato a los ancianos… —¿que mas te dijo?**_

—_**Que confía en mí! – dijo estas palabras con una gran sonrisa en su labios.**_

_**Fin Flash back**_

()()()()()()

—"Ahhh! Ese imbécil seguramente solo se fue la reunión confiando en su magekyou sharingan y no preparo ningún plan al respecto, sino fuera porque es mi presa lo dejaría morir en ese lugar"…

—"me llevare uno de los nuevos venenos que he creado me podría ser util" - Poco a poco fue dejando transferir chakra a la capsula donde estaba Yuichi. Después de algunos minutos ya había desactivado la técnica y se dispuso a marcharse,—"Porque demonio tenia que atacar la reunión en este momento, hasta hora he progresado un 35%"- la kunoichi se cambio de ropa y se equipo con una daga, se retiro de su habitación fue hasta el laboratorio y abrió la cerradura del estante donde colocaba muestra de su venenos creados, "para esta ocasión el mejor veneno es un paralizante, ya que servirá como advertencia" – sonrío con malicia mientras se colocaba una capa negra.

Lo guardo en un estuche que portaba en la parte de atrás de su cintura,—"seguramente el imbecil forzara su vista así que también llevare una jeringa con el suero"- tomo la jeringa y la guardo en el estuche seguido de eso salio del laboratorio.

—Sakura-sama! Va salir para algún sitio? – pregunto respetosamente midori

—Saldré por un rato! – respondió cortamente sin prestarle atención.

—Entendido!... —"Porque tengo un mal presentimiento con su repentina aparición… tendrá que ver con alguna noticia de uno esos uchihas, será mejor que la vigile" – realizo una reverencia.

Midori espero que se alejara sakura lo suficiente para realizar un sello de invocación, el cual invoco una salamandra. – Síguela!

()()()()()()()

—"Sabes sasuke si te fuera hecho pasar por muerto como yo lo hago… yo no te fuera ido a buscar y yo ahora estuviera viva" …—"a veces creo que tu nivel de inteligencia esta al mismo nivel que el idiota de naruto".

—"Pero eso ya no importa me he divertido mucho hasta hora en torturar a kakashi, naruto y jugando con los otros sujetos que me asignaron en esa misión… ahhh! se me olvidaba de lo mucho que me divertí en extinguir la vida esa entrometida de tenten"- soltó una carcajada para luego apresurar el paso.

()()()()()()()

—"El demonio de la rosa negra" su nombre es debido a que deja una rosa negra en el campo de batalla luego de haber asesinado a su enemigo, hasta hora nadie conoce su verdadero nombre o de cual aldea proviene es desconocido"…

—Ummm, —"investigare que clase de cosa a comprado por la región y así tal vez tenga una idea de la clase de persona que es… y tal vez pueda predecir su siguiente movimiento".

()()()()()()()

—"Antes de seguirla, daré un vistazo al laboratorio para luego dejar en su escritorio los últimos informes" - al entrar al laboratorio observo en el estante que falta un de los venenos nuevos, —"Nada bueno va hacer debo impedirlo" Esta vez entro a la oficina y dejo los informes en el escritorio, busco la manera de abrir la cerradura hasta que lo logro conseguirla el antídoto.

—"Esta planeado hacer algo con ese veneno… será que me lleve un poco del antídoto y vaya tras de ella"

()()()()()()()()

Bueno ya estoy listo pongámonos en marcha! – menciono naruto

Naruto y konohamaru crearon una distracción mientras que sigilosamente kakashi se encargaban de los anbus que vigilaban a naruto. Mientras que por otro lado yamato se encargaba de vigilar a shinobis de la aldea kumogakure, para observar que camino se marcharía para encontrarse con el raikage.

—Apartamos de una vez! – dijo kakashi

()()()()()()

—"Sino mal recuerdo llegue alguna vez a leer algo sobre el país del hierro en la biblioteca del tsuyomi-sama, es un país fundado por 3 hombres conocidos como "como los 3 lobos" y donde la mayor parte del año esta cubierto por nieve, pero nunca han toman en ninguna guerra es por eso que es un país neutral".

—"En ese país no esta protegido por shinobis sino por guerreros que se llaman "Samurai", pero puede dar problemas ya que esto también usan su energía a una espada"

()()()()()()

En el pais del hierro el general nifune recibía al kazekage y que fue el primero en llegar al lugar donde se llevaría acabo la reunió

—Es un placer conocerlo kazege – pronuncio nifune – Será me que pasemos adentro asi podré ofrecerles una taza té.

()()()()()()

_**Flash back**_

_**Veamos el pasado aquella mujer compro alguna de las plantas mas cara y difíciles de encontrar que se usa para la elaboración de venenos y antídotos – comento un antiguo shinobi retirado.**_

_**También recuerdo que llevaba una gran cantidad de jeringas..**_

_**Fin flash back**_

_**Flash back**_

_**Hace 6 meses me encargo un set de bisturi de la mejor calidad… y de agujas**_

_**Fin flash back**_

—"Esta mujer debió ser una kunoichi medico de alguna de alguna de las 5 naciones, pero algún motivo se convirtió en una renegada, ya que no permanece mucho tiempo en un lugar"

()()()()()()() 2 horas después ()()()()()()()

—Hemos regresado de konoha – menciono un de los shinobis que

—Como les fue? – pregunto de inmediato el raigake.

—Samui al parecer alguien te ha seguido! – exclamo un de los shinobis que acompañaba al raikage.

—Largo de aquí perro de konoha!

—Jefe el de la derecha es hatake kakashi!

—Ya lo se! – comento el raikage.

—Hemos venido para preguntarle algo! … Naruto Uzumaki desea hablar de algo, por favor escúchelo! – comento kakashi

Es ese chico esta también lo escuchare! – fue paciente y aguardo en silencio.

QUIERO QUE DETENGA LA EJECUCION DE UCHIHA SASUKE! –

-Aun sigues con esa idea!

—No lo creo! —

—Sasuke es mi amigo… no puedo quedarme sentado y ver como lo matan! SE LOS SUPLICO! No quiero que lo maten por venganza! - naruto se dejo de caer de rodillas.

—No quiero que nadie más le pase! – su miraba continuaba fija en la nieve. No quiero que la gente de konoha y la kumo se mate entre si.

—Matare a sasuke! Para poner fin a esto! – exclamo el raigake.

—Este joven le esta suplicado por el bien de konoha! – comento kakashi.

—Un shinobi no debería suplicar de esa manera, ante delante de otros, No debe haber compromiso entre shinobis. La historia de la raza humana es una historia de guerra, Es la verdad inevitable!

—Los akatsuki son internacionalmente buscados, asi que el mundo entero esta detrás de sasuke no solo yo! – el raikage dio unos paso para alejarse del rubio y volvió a pronunciar – chico será mejor piense mejor lo que tienes que hacer!

—No llegaras lejos con esa actitud en el mundo de shinobis, si actúas de esa manera! – dejo de mirarlo y continúo su camino.

Después de varios pasados y de haberse alejado naruto se levanto.

()()()()()()()()

Todos los lideres de las cinco naciones se encontraban reunidos en la sala… - Por favor dejar sus sombrero en la mesa y sentarse en sus lugares.

—Es aquel sujeto que esta en el medio – comento zetsu.

—Así que ese es Danzou- el equipo de sasuke se encontraba dentro del lugar donde se llevaría la reunión esperando el mejor momento para atacar.

()()()()()()

El kazekage comenzó la reunión y mención el motivo principal de la reunión que hacer para lidiar con los akatsuki.

Comentario, quejas y reproches iban y venia en la reunión sacando los trapos sucios que escondía algunos de los países reunidos en la sala.

Todos a he sección de konoha y suna había utilizado los servicio de akatsuki, lo cual generaba mas desconfianza y genera que ambiente estuviera tenso.

—Algo esta mal! - murmuro uno de los shinobis que acompañaban a la mizukage.

()()()()()

La otra mitad de zetsu se encontraba con madara… —si están listos?! –Empiecen! – ordeno el enmascarado.

—Entendido!

()()()()()()()

—" El chaka de su brazo, de su hombro e incluso el de su ojo es de un color diferente… el único con color diferente de chakra y con el cual que combatí fue shusui uchiha". – Hokage muestre su ojo que se encuentra vendado!

()()()()()()()

—Que pasa karin? — pregunto el uchiha sin moverse de su posición.

—Los guardias a comenzado a moverse! — Comento Karin.

—Seguramente maldito de zetsu se nos adelanto! – Exclamo suigetsu.

—No podemos hacer nada, hay demasiado – comento juugo.

—Seguro que nos van a encontrar y capturar – comento karin que lucia bastante nerviosas.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando fueron encontrados así que los samurai decidieron rodear el lugar. El grupo de samurai comenzaron su ataque pero el uchiha en parpadeo debió el ataque.

—Karin encarte de buscar a Danzou! – Comento Juugo – Que yo me ocupare de ellos!

—"El chakra de sasuke se ha vuelto mas oscuro y frio, nunca lo había visto asi".— pensó la pelirroja

Luego de acabar con los samurais no tardaron mucho en aparecer el raikage y los otros shinobis que lo acompañaban.

Estaba atacando al Zetsu blanco que apareció en el medio de la reunión.

—Dime donde esta sasuke? — el raikage sujetaba por el cuello a zetsu blanco mientras lo interrogaba.

()()()()()()

Mientras por otro lado aparecía tobi en la habitación donde un miembro de akatsuki, —Deberíamos tener una pequeña platica Uzumaki Naruto! — dijo con tranquilidad

El rubio trato de atacarlo por sorpresa con uno de sus clones, pero su ataque fue en vano ya que el uchiha lo esquivo con facilidad. Lo que nose esperaba era que apareciera tan rápidamente la presencia de los acompañantes del rubio.— Fue envuelto por un ataque de madera hecho por yamato.

El uchiha mantenía su semblante troquilo.— He venido a preguntarte algo?

—Como Hiciste para convencer a Nagato para que me traicionase? — Mantenía su vista fija en el rubio.

—Que vas hacer con sasuike? — Respondió con naruto con otra respuesta

()()()()()()()()()

La kunoichi antes de desviarse al país donde se hacia la reunión, creo un clon, —Necesito que le hagas llegar esta nota Uchiha Itachi! — Entregando el trozo de papel.

—Hai –asintió con la cabeza y se marcho en dirección contraria.

—"Ya es Tiempo que le ponga fin a la vida de uchiha itachi" — sonrió con malicia.

* * *

><p><strong>Publico el Domingo 30 de Septiembre del 2012 el siguiente Capitulo!<strong>

**Cuidesen!**

**y Nos vemos en el Siguiente Capitulo =D**


	27. Capitulo 26: Sasuke vs Danzou

Hola! .. bueno HOY se me hizo más fácil traerle el capitulo XD, ya estoy un poco mejor de mi gripe!.

**Aclaración:**

**- -Dialogo de tobi**

_- "Pensamientos de sakura"_

-Dialogo Zetsu

Capitulo 26:

Eso no importa! — le grito el rubio desde la jaula de madera que había creado yamato para mantenerlo alejado de tobi.—Que vas hacer con sasuke?

Sasuke, heh?!— lo observo con atención y acepto responder la pregunta del naruto,— De acuerdo!, te contare la historia de un hombre Devorado por el odio y la amargura del mundo shinobi,— la Historia de Uchiha Sasuke.— dijo sin rodeo el akatsuki.

Y comenzó a relatar la historia….

()()()()()()()()()

Son demasiado samuráis!

Sasuke no le importo revelar su posición fue matando uno a los samuráis que estaban a su alrededor!.

El raikage se pusieron en movimiento alterar de la presencia del uchiha en el edificio! — Al parecer el uchiha sasuke se encuentra debajo de nosotros— comento uno de los acompañantes del raikage. El moreno perdió tiempo y le propino fuerte golpe al suelo para ubicar frente al pelinegro. La combinación de ataque por de los shinobis del país del rayos colocaban en aprietos al equipo de sasuke.

El uchiha se encontraba en el problemas la batalla con raikage se le estaba saliendo de las manos, cuando en ultimo momento lo salva gaara con su arena del ataque del moreno.

—Kazegake porque has interferido? — pregunto el moreno

—Si no fuera intervenido las llamas te fuera consumido aun mas — dijo el pelirrojo que se encontraba observando el brazo del raikage. Aunque uno de los acompañantes del raikage no le toco de otra solución que apuntarle parte del brazo debido a las llamas del amaterasu.

Tu ojo siguen siendo los mismos de siempre! — le comento gaara al uchiha. Sasuke, tu y yo somos parecidos!... Lis dos hemos caminado por la oscuridad de este mundo!

Por eso somos capaces de encontrar una esplendida luz, como antes y como ahora! — a través de sus palabras trato de mostrarle que si hay con canino de luz.

Hace tiempo que cerré mis ojos… mis únicas metas se encuentran en la oscuridad — lo dijo con frialdad en su rostro.

Si …lo sé— una pequeña lagrima surco la mejilla del pelirrojo. Para luego activar su arena.

Escondida en algún el lugar de la sala por fin logro identificar el chakra de danzo, —"tengo que encontrar la forma de comunicárselo a sasuke!".

La situación en la sala de reunión se volvió más agitada luego de varios ataques simultáneos que había realizado los shinobis del país del rayo. Sasuke revelando el nuevo poder que otorgado por su odio el susanoo.

()()()()()()()()()

Solo había pasado un par de horas desde que sasuke y su equipo había causado el caos en la reunión, pero ahora el objetivo de sasuke se encontraba alejándose del lugar, donde estaba el resto de los kages.

Pero la situación se le estaba comenzando escapar de las manos, debido al agotamiento de usar por mucho tiempo el magekyou. Tanto así que tuvo intervenir madara.

Al parecer madara tenía algo que informar a los kages pero traslado a karin y sasuke a otra dimensión para que pudiera recuperar un poco luego de este enfrentamiento. Auque después de contarle a los kages cuales era su planes decidió marcharse.

()()()()()()()

—"_Vaya… vaya haz dejado todo el lugar destruido, como siempre sasuke haciendo las cosas sin un buen plan solo bastándose con el poder del magekyou"_ – la kunoichi escondió su presencia, seguido de eso formo uno sellos e invocar una planta que poco después cambio de forma. – Quiero escuches todo lo que digan los kages. Asintió con la cabeza y luego de disperso.

—"_Seguramente tobi tentó a sasuke, dándole la ubicación de Danzou para que fuera a la reunión de los kage y eliminase alguno de los otro kages de la reunión, pues en conclusión esto no es más que una prueba"_—soltó un suspiro y seguidamente apresuro el paso.

—"_Debe encontrarse en muy mal estado y con poco chakra, además le dije a su querido hermanito que cuidaría de sasuke, ese imbecil es mi presa"._

()()()()()()()

En el país del hierro en una posada esperando en que habían acordado los kages en la reunión…

Sentado en tejado de la posada se encontraba meditando un chico rubio, —"he de perfeccionar el senjutsu, debo encontrar la manera de permanecer en modo senin durante mas tiempo" … —" Si continuo así nunca conseguiré encontrar a sasuke" .

—Naruto déjalo por un momento! – cometo yamato

Naruto abrió los ojos de inmediato cuando sintió la presencia de…

—Vinimos a informales con rapidez asi que escuchen con atención… porque pasaron muchas cosas en la reunión de los kages —menciono con brusquedad temari. —Vaya menuda reunión… sabia que no se podía confiar en Danzou – dijo con franqueza el capitán yamato mientras cruzaba los brazos.

()()()()()()()

Tanto tiempo Danzou… no te veo desde la masacre de los uchiha –comento desde los lejos madara en que se encontraba en posición elevada con respecto a danzou.

Aquel viejo no se inmuto antes la presencia del akatsuki…

()()()()()()()

**- -Su odio crece cada vez mas, y con el su poder** – menciono madara en lo alto del muro.

—"_No soy la única que observa esta gran batalla… que interesante", – Sakura ya había encontrado a sasuke pero se mantenía a distancia observando la batalla, que tanto había deseado sasuke tener con ese viejo._

—"_No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo demonios ese viejo tiene en su brazo muchos sharingan, ¿Quién demonios habrá ayudo a colocar eso sharingan en sus brazos?!"._

Vamos frente a frente solo pasaron unos minutos para que el primero en atacar fuera Danzou, pero su ataque no le sirvió de nada ya que sasuke en un parpadeo activo el magekyou sharingan con esto el susano.

—"_Aunque después de pensarlo por varios minutos esa clase de trabajo de mal gusto, solo la pudo hacer un sujeto asqueroso y despreciable como orochimaru,— ¿Me pregunto este par de buitres como fueron capaces de hacer eso? Mmmm la única oportunidad que tendré para poder averiguar es un par de minutos después de que sasuke le haya matado"._

—"_El estado de sasuke es muy grave… sino hace algo pronto estará en dificultades" … _

El susano de sasuke se había vuelto más poderoso producto de la ira, mientra jadeaba su respiración.

—"_ohhh! vaya esta sacando todo tu odio acumulado_"— cruzaba la pierna disfruta disfrutaba el espectáculo.

-"susano es totalmente diferente al de hace momento".

()()()()()

—"Eran ciertas mis sospechas ha venido a este lugar parar auxiliar al Uchiha que esta tenido una batalla con ese sujeto, me pregunto quien será" – Midori había escondido su chakra y manteniendo distancia de la posición donde estaba sakura.

()()()()()()

—"_Danzou está desesperado que decidiste tomar a una rehén, pero eso no te servirá en absoluto de nada, en estos momentos sasuke está completamente consumido por odio y sería capaz de matarlos ambos". _— sonría con malicia al imaginarse la situación.

—Has usado tu ojos demasiado sasuke! – replico danzou que sujeta, mientras sujetaba a karin

—"Que harás ahora sasuke?" – tobi se coloco de pie frente a la situación.

—No se trata de mi propia vida lo que me preocupa, es konoha, el mundo Ninja… no puedo morir ahora. — busca aferrarse a la vida con esas estúpidas palabras

—Hare cualquier cosa para sobrevivir…

—Yo soy el único que puede cambiar este mundo.

Esta chica será sacrificada por eso – esas fueron las palabras de viejo danzou.

—"_Ja, no me hagas reír imbecil TU CAMBIAR EL MUNDO… tu acciones solo atraído a este mundo mas dolor a personas que no se lo merecían". _

—Ayúdame sasuke! – gritaba karin.

—No te muevas – el rostro de sasuke lucia aterrador – en ese instante uso su técnica y los atravesó a los dos.

Danzou uso los últimos segundos de vida para activar un sello que estaba en su pecho he intentar acabar con tobi y sasuke…. Fue una enorme explosión que duros un par de minutos, pero que ambos uchihas pudieron escapar si problemas.

**— - Voy a recuperar los ojos de shusui! –comento madara, Es inútil precipitarse sasuke. Vuelve a la guarida a descansar un poco**.

—Has usado demasiado el maguekyou y en poco tiempo tú vista comenzara a lucir borrosa imbécil!

—- **Dime… ¿te crees que vas hacer capaz de atacar konoha tu solo? Eh?** – aquella pregunta le hizo tobi a sasuke, lo dejo pensativo por unos minutos.

**- -La paciencia es una virtud necesaria para poder cumplir tus objetivos** – después de esas ultimas palabras tobi transporto el cuerpo de danzou hacia otro lugar.

—Sasuke… si no necesitas más a esa chica mátala… Sabe demasiado sobre nosotros— le sugirió tobi.

—Nosotros? De cuando acá tu y yo somos equipo? — dijo con fastidio

—** -Tsk… En fin luego nos vemos!** - Tobi uso su técnica para desaparecer.

—"_Esa palabras son muy ciertas, yo he esperado por mucho tiempo en vengarme de ti y de tu hermano para poder tener la oportunidad perfecta"._

()()()()()()()()

—"Este chakra que se esta acercando debe de ser alguien de konoha, pregunto si sakura ya se habrá percatado de su presencia" – midori aun a lo lejos permanecía observado a sakura.

()()()()()()()()

—"_Vaya tanto tiempo!… el chakra que se esta acercando es el de sai, que intentara hacer esta vez encontrad de sasuke?"_

—Sasuke! – sai se encontraba frente a sasuke.

—Tu… que quieres?

—Esta es mi oportunidad para llevarte de regreso a konoha! – comento sai, acercándose poco a poco.

—No me digas que te han convencido las palabras de naruto – comento con ironía el uchiha, pero en un parpadeo sasuke desaprecio y volvió aparece tratando de atacar a sai de espalda.

Pero su ataque fue intersectado por kakashi sensei… —Que bajo has llegado sasuke!- comento kakashi y a la vez darle un patada para alejarlo.

—ehhh… aquí llega otro mas! – comento con ligero fastidio el uchiha.

-—Sai que intentabas… hacer esta vez? …

—No tienes porque cargar con esto tu solo!...

—Como capitán del equipo 7… debo asumir la responsabilidad el fracaso del equipo, ha sido todo por culpa de mis propios errores- comento kakashi dejar de observar a sasuke.

—"_Tienes mucha razón cometiste mucho errores, entre ellos solo concentrarte a entrenar a sasuke y naruto como si yo no valiera nada… esa es una de las cosas que nunca te perdonare imbecil!", "Por eso siempre que pueda te voy a torturar por atreverte a menos preciarme!"—saboreaba su labio superior, la idea la llenaba de placer._

—Sasuke … odio repetir las cosas … pero te lo diré por ultima vez— dijo kakashi

—Obsesionarte con la venganza! …. Luego de que kakashi terminara la frase de inmediato la reacción del uchiha que se trato de gran carcajada que sai y kakashi estaban sorprendidos. El uchiha dejo de reir, para volver a su semblante frio y aterrador… —De vuélveme a mi madre, de vuélveme a mi padre…

—Y Trae de vuelta todo mi clan… y entonces podremos hablar! – grito furioso sasuke.

—"kakashi debería dejar de tratar a sasuke como si fuera tu alumno solo provocaras mas su odio, además solo te dejare pelear un rato mas, pero no te voy dejar que lo mates".

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong> Espero poder actualizar el mercoles, espero que haya sido de su agrado!<strong>

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**bye! ;D**


	28. Capitulo 27:Breve reencuentro del Equip7

**Hola!**

Volviendo luego de 3 semanas sin publicar debido a muchas cosas** (por tener gripe, por tener tos, por la elecciones de mi pais, luego una ligera depresion por los resultado, tambien la depre se volvio rabia y por ultimo estuve nula de imaginación) **y luego de superar todo eso ya estoy de regreso!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 27:<strong>

Kakashi se preparaba para luchar subió su protector para dejar ver su sharingan, pero de inmediato sasuke corrió hacia el.

— "aunque las cosas se podrán interesantes ya se esta aproximando naruto". (sakura)

()()()()()()

—Cuando lo ve sabre… que hacer la próxima vez que lo vea – una breves palabras salieron de los labios del rubio que se acercaba al lugar donde sasuke y los demás.

()()()()()()

—"Demonios sasuke si continuas así me va costar demasiado recuperar tu vista ya, dentro de poco tu vista comenzara a nublarse" (sakura)

Sasuke activo de nuevo su maguekyou para usar el Susano y atacar rápidamente a kakashi, pero también tuvo usar su maguekyou para poder librarse de ese ataque tan rápido.

—Sasuke…tu clan… tu odio no puede ser lo único en tu corazón….

—Mira en lo mas profundo de una ultima vez! – dijo kakashi.

—"Ya basta kakashi déjate de estupidez! Cree que con esas absurdas palabras puedes lograr que sasuke deje la oscuridad, pues no!".

—Aun sigues con eso sermones! – dijo con ironía, solo causo que se irritara mas y le diera mas poder al susano.

—"estas a punto de llegar a tu limite!", — " me iré preparando!"— realizo un sello y cambio su apariencia.

Aunque sasuke le dio más chakra al susano no fue por mucho tiempo su vista comenzó a nublarse y fue una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía kakashi para atacar.

Pero también intentó atacar en ese instante sai, pero sasuke se percato de su presencia y detuvo los ataques, pero esta vez le quito

En el momento mas critico aparece naruto logrando salvar a tiempo a sai…

Sasuke de que estaba distraídos para atacar, pero naruto no se quedo atrás así que ambos se atacaron con sus mejores técnicas

—CHIDORI

—RASENGAN!

—"Ya es hora de que intervenga!" — desaprecio en parpadeo

Ambas Técnicas chocaron produciendo que cada uno fuera empujado en dirección opuesta…. Kakashi sujeto a naruto y evito que este se estrellara.

Mientras el uchiha fue salvado por la kunoichi que mantenía su rostro cubierto por la capucha de la capa.

—Te … tengo! — dijo la kunoichi apareció rápidamente

—Khss!

—cuando fue que llegaste? – pregunto el uchiha con respiración entre cortada.

—Yo y el sujeto con apariencia extraña de akatsuki llevamos un buen tiempo observando, pero ambos escondimos nuestra presencia – le comente…

—"aun mantendré mi verdadera apariencia en secreto" No te preocupes yo me hare cargo de la situación – La kunoichi decidió echar para atrás la capucha y mostrar su rostro. Creo un clon y en un instante desaparecieron y en cuestión de segundos trajeron donde estaban ellos a karin que se encontraba en mal estado, sakura se inclino y acumulo chakra verde fue curando la herida, —"Después veré que hago con ella".

La kunoichi tomo un kunai se saco un poco de sangre dejo caer al suelo formo un sello activo y creo a 6 clones que se ubicaron alrededor de ellos.

—Quien será esa mujer que pareció? – el peligris la miraba con mucha atención

De nuevo naruto se acerco – caminaba hacia donde estaba sasuke

—Es muy peligroso! – comento sai

—Ya lo se… Pero antes hay algo que debo decirle a sasuke – mientras caminaba.

—" seria tan divertido si revelara mi identidad… pero será en otra ocasión puede que resulte igual de divertido!".—en ese instante tomo la horquilla de su cabello y se la arrojo, logrando realizar un pequeño rasguño en el rostro del rubio – Te advierto que si das un paso mas, tendrás mas problemas de lo que ya tienes! – advierto sakura.

En ese instante los clones se activaron y se colocaron en formación, en ese momento sakura, sasuke y karin fueron rodeados por pétalos negros y desaparecían de lugar.

()()()()()()()()()

Luego de pelear con los clones de sakura por unos minutos estos desaparecían en una grieta en el suelo.

—"Estaré listo ..Cuando tu lo estés sasuke!" – eran los pensamientos de naruto.

—Sera mejor que regresemos con los demás – ordeno kakashi.

()()()()()()()()()()

Al estar de regreso en el segundo laboratorio sakura dejo en una camilla a karin para que fuera atendida por las otras kunoichi medico, mientras que ella se ocupaba del uchiha. El se encontraba real mente cansado asi que sakura lo ayudo a caminar para que llegara a la habitación.

—Porque te tardaste en llegar?! – pregunto secamente

—Yo solo soy tu una kunoichi medico y mi promesa con tu hermano es mantenerte con vida! – dije con ironía.

—Fue una buena idea de que cambiaras tu apariencia! – comento el uchiha.

—Cuando estoy fuera de este laboratorio muy raro que muestre mi apariencia, ya que para el mundo exterior estoy muerta.

Al entrar a la habitación…

El uchiha dejo de apoyarse en ella y se aproximo a la puerta del baño.

La kunoichi saco del closet una toalla y un yukata negro – toma date un baño, saldré un momento para traer un poco de té y comenzar de una vez con tu tratamiento.

—Hmp! – entro al baño…

La kunoichi cuando regreso a la habitación el uchiha se encontraba acostado… - Te ligado con algunas plantas medicinales, es el uchiha pero en su rostro una leve mueca de desagrado se expreso.

Ahora estaba revisado lo ojos del uchihas estaban en muy mal estado, —"si vuelve a abusar de esta manera del magekyou, tendré que operarle".

—En que condiciones se encuentra mi vista? – pregunto el uchiha.

En esta ocasión a abusado demasiado de tu vista, una ocasión como esta no puede repetir sino ameritaras una operación!

Necesitaras quedarte aquí al menos una semana y dependiendo de tu estado podrás regresar al escondite de los akatsuki, ahora te colocare el suero – saco de un estuche la jeringa que contenía el suelo y le aplico la inyección en el brazo, seguido prosiguió a vendarle los ojos al uchiha, durante algunos minuto le aplico chakra de color jade luego volvió a cambiar color azul, y asi estuvo por varios minutos….

—"Esto sera suficiente por ahora, regresare mas tarde y le aplicare de nuevo el tratamiento" – Ya he terminado regresare mas tarde aplicarte el tratamiento- sakura disponía a marchar pero el uchiha le sujeto el brazo – Dile a itachi que quiero verlo?!

—Eso no sera posible sasuke, le he dado una misión a itachi y se tardara un tiempo en regresar – le respondí cordialmente.

Hmmp! – dejo de agarrarme.

()()()()()()()()()

Por el bosque naruto se iba quedando atrás de los demás debidos al que veneno en la horquilla comenzó a expandirse en el torrente sanguíneo.

—Naruto te encuentras bien? – pregunto sai

Solo estoy un poco cansado, trato de sonreír pero en ese instante se tambaleo.

—Vaya el veneno de esa arpía a comenzado a ser efecto! – comento desde lo alto de un rama de un árbol cercano, midori con una falsa apariencia.

—tu otra vez! – pronuncio levemente naruto.

—Quieres eres?

—Es cierto puede resultar difícil confiar en mi, pero te diré algo ella esconde su verdadera identidad el día que la descubran enteran muchas! – dijo midori mientras le inyectaba el antitodo a naruto.

()()()()()()()()()

—Sakura-sama, la chica que trajo ya se encuentra mejor la dejamos descansando en una de las habitaciones – comento una kunoichi.

—Esta bien, Gracias!... "será mejor que le aclare algunas cosas".

()()()()()()()

El equipo de kakashi ya se encontraba de regreso en konoha…—"esa mujer me parece conocida" – por más que pensaba aun no recodaba. Continúo escribiendo lo sucedido.

()()()()()()()()()

Sakura entro a la habitación donde descansaba karin… - no te hagas la dormida que perfectamente que esta despierta!

Karin de mala gana se sentó en la cama y – Si esperas que te de las gracias por salvarme… pues no lo pienso hacer! – dijo con ironía volteando la cara así un lado.

Te salve porque aun puedes ser útil para sasuke, también para que le suministres a sasuke de un suero que te voy a dar. Mientras que estés aquí no podrás salir de esta habitación…Si te intentas pasarte de lista, te va ir muy mal – en ese instante sakura la sujeto de la ropa y libero una oscura presencia.

—"esta mujer es mas peligrosa de lo que suponía" – trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso esta mucho mejor!... tengo que irme a cumplir con una ronda – dejo la habitación de la peliroja.

()()()()()()()()()

—Top…top! Sasuke estas despierto? – pregunto sakura desde el exterior

—Pasa! — le informo a sakura

Sasuke he venido para darte otra dosis del suero, y también para otra cosita – dijo sakura con voz seductora. Le inyecto el brazo el suero seguido de eso paso al siguiente paso el tratamiento con el chakra verdes que este duro varios minutos. – Listo ya termine, ahora descansas! – dijo amablemente sakura, pero ese instante cuando se disponía girarse el le sujeto la mano. – No te vayas quédate un poco mas! – con su voz

—"Ummm que interesante proposición" – Esta bien! – sakura tiro aun lado la bata blanca, para después bajarse la falda y posarse encima de sasuke.

—Esta noche yo hare el me encargo de todo! – reía de malicias y sus ojos despedía un brillo lleno de lujuria.

Cada caricia y cada beso que la hermosa kunoichi le da al uchiha pronunciar diversa sensaciones que estremecían su cuerpo y poco a poco pedía estar dentro de ella.

—"conozco el cuerpo humano muy bien y se que puntos tocar que te vuelvas loco de deseo por mi" – El miembro masculino ya esta su punto máximo, —"desde que volví del infierno puedo manipular a quien sea!". Ahora el se encontraba dentro de ella, se inclino un poco hacia atrás para lograr una mayor penetración. Vamos gemían de placer su cuerpos estaban ardiendo de placer. Hasta que llegaron al climax. –Sakura me vuelves locos… quiero pasar mas noches como estas! – dijo el uchiha con la voz entre cortada.

—"Sasuke si yo no estuviera muerta tu palabras serian mi mayor alegría, pero ya no puedo retroceder el tiempo y no puedo cambiar lo que soy ahora" – Ha sido suficiente por esta noche, descansa nos veremos mañana – Sakura de nuevo se coloca su ropa y después retirarse de la habitación como si nada fuera pasado.

"tengo mucho trabajo atrasado por estar salvándote tu pellejo!" — soy de lo peor! Pero es lo que me hacer única!— sonrió con malicia

* * *

><p><strong>Los espero en el siguiente capitulo <strong>

** Cuidense**

**bye =)**


	29. Capitulo 28

**hola!**

**aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 28 <strong>

Se encontraban listos para salir del laboratiro… —Por favor sasuke, karin sígame – menciono la kunoichi. Camino por largo pasillo sus retumbaba por el lugar que estaba en silencio, hasta llegar a la azotea —"no puedo permitir que esta mujer vea la infraestructura de este lugar" , desapareció por unos instante y luego detrás de Karin del cuello a karin para dejarla inconciente.

—Porque hiciste eso! – el uchiha volvió a tener su semblante frío e indiferente

—No la soporto y menos que trate de averiguar cosas sobre este lugar! – poso sus brazos aun lado de la cintura.

—Me imagino que tu la vas a cargar ahora? – el uchiha venia a karin inconciente aun lado de el.

—Eso no hará falta solo con ustedes se mantengan en contacto conmigo mientras realizo el jutsu de tiempo – dijo con ironía. Comenzo a formar los sellos aun velocidad casi impersibles

El no pronuncio ni una sola palabra pero coloco una mano el hombro de sakura como ella había mencionado. Fue cuestión de varios segundos en desaparecer del laboratorio.

()()()()()()()

—"Pero te diré algo ella esconde su verdadera identidad el día que la descubran enteran muchas!" – Kakashi no paraba de pensar en la advertencia de esa misteriosa mujer.

—"Sera que conocemos a la kunoichi que estaba con sasuke o fue alguna vez una kunoichi de konoha" – Será mejor que investigue un poco. Las palabras de esa mujer inquietaban al peligris más de lo que pensaba.

()()()()()()()()

Bueno te he dejado lo bastante cerca de la guarida de akatsuki, además a estas alturas Zetsu se habrá percatado de nuestra presencia eso no importa. Ha otra cosa más le he dejado a karin varias dosis del suero para que te suministre cada día la dosis, porque yo no podré apoyarte por un tiempo debo unirme con itachi en la misión que esta llevando acabo. Por ultimo se encargo de despertar a Karin

A donde estoy? – preguntaba karin

—Hmp! – el solo la miro por unos instantes y se dio la vuelta.

—"Nunca vas cambiar esa fria expresión de tu rostro" – sonríe levemente para después retroceder y desparecer en un remolino de pétalos.

()()()()()()()()()

—Todo lo que he investigado es…

—Una kunoichi… a comprado grandes cantidades de ingrediente para preparar medicinas…

—También ha comprado instrumentos médicos…

—También gran cantidad de alimento…

—"Esa mujer debe tener una gran cantidad de personas a su disposición, por eso las grandes cantidades de alimento medicinas e instrumento", pero donde podría ocultar semejante lugar.

—Y las varias desapariciones que han ocurrido de varios sujetos estando ella aquí debe ser que los captura para ser experimentos con ellos, no hay otra explicación, —"alguien tiene que detener a esta mujer". –Oiga señor tome hace rato había una mujer observándolo y me pidió que le entregara esto. – la pequeña niña le entrego un trozo de papel.

—Gracias.

—"Te espero dentro de una semana en el bosque al medio día"…

—hay estaré! – la mirada del uchiha estaba llena determinación por ponerle un fin a esa mujer.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Sakura ya estaba de regreso en el laboratorio donde regreso de nuevo a su encierro para cumplir la segunda fase del crecimiento de Yuichi.

—"De ahora en adelante no mas interrupciones"…

* * *

><p><strong>Debo Anunciar que solo faltan poco capitulos para finalizar la segunda tempoda <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Los Espero en el siguiente capitulo<strong>

**chao! ;) **


	30. Cap29: Uchiha itachi vs Rosa Negra

**Hola tenia mucho tiempo que no me pasaba para actualizar el fic, lo importante es que regrese para celebrar la primera publicación del primer capitulo de misión de Seducción de K.I.N.G.S que fue el pasado 26 de Diciembre y ahora se suma como un regalito de año nuevo**

**Capitulo 29: Uchiha Itachi vs El demonio de la rosa negra PARTE 1 **

—Buen trabajo a todos… hasta ahora llevamos la mitad del progreso de esto grandes shinobis – dijo con orgullo tsuyomi. —Tomaremos un descanso y retomaremos mañana a esta misma! — ordeno

Relajaron la postura y se fueron retirando de la sala uno por uno.

()()()()()()() En algún lugar del país de la Roca ()()()()()()()

—"esa mujer me a citado para dentro de una semana en el bosque que se encuentra en la frontera de este país", — ya debe haber enterando que la estoy investigando. —"Un tiempo después de comenzar esta misión he tenido unos sueños muy extraño tratándome de advertirme de un peligro". — En todos estos sueños siempre es la misma voz que me advierte del peligro que se aproxima, — Recuerdo que…

_**Flash back **_

El uchiha abrió los ojos y se encontraba en medio de un bosque, apoyo sus manos de un árbol cercano se coloco de pie, —_Uchiha Itachi debes tener cuidado la flor mas que peligrosa de este bosque es la rosa negra!_

—Quien eres? — subió la mirada en espera de una respuesta

—Ella no es lo que parece!

—Como puedo matarla? — pregunto de nuevo

—_Ella no tiene debilidad física alguna, solo escapa cuando no tengas mas salida… —la rosa negra __vive en lo infinito del tiempo, y nunca muere porque siempre florece cuando el corazón de un ser humano es consumido por la oscuridad._

—Ten cuidado de ella! .— de pronto un torbellino de hoja lo envolvió y poco segundos perdió el conocimiento.

_**Fin flash back **_

()()()()()()()()()

_**Flash back **_

_**Llevo cuatro días encerrada sin moverme de esta habitación,—"He logrado en el crecimiento de yuichi un 80% de progreso, si continuo a este ritmo en dos días lograre despertar a yuichi",— Espero que sea suficiente estos dos sujetos, sino tendre que salir a cazar antes de lo pensado.**_

_**()()() Pasaron dos días después ()()()()**_

—"_**He logrado completar a tiempo el crecimiento de yuichi",— La kunoichi presiono el botón para comenzar el procedimiento para despertar a yuichi de la capsula.**_

_**La Cuenta iba descendiendo 60…59...58…57 **_

— "_**Me muero de ganas por el resultado y deleitarme a ver el cuerpo desnudo de yuichi a la de 16 años". — la pelirosada esperaba con ansia a que la puerta se abriera.**_

_**La Cuenta iba descendiendo 40…39...38…37 **_

—"_**Seguramente en el futuro podre jugar con el".— la kunoichi se saboreaba el lado inferior.**_

_**La Cuenta iba descendiendo 20…19…18...17**_

—"_**Después dejar a yuichi en su habitación me preparare para la batalla final con uchiha Itachi".**_

_**La Cuenta iba descendiendo 5…4…3...2…1.— La puerta de la capsula se fue abriendo lentamente dejando ver el cuerpo bien formado de un chico rubio de dieciséis años.— la kunoichi observaba de abajo hacia arriba el cuerpo de yuichi,—"Que rico, con este chico me voy a divertir mucho en las noches".**_

—_**Sakura-sensei…— la menciono levemente seguido de eso perdió el conocimiento, la pelirosada lo cubrió con frazada para luego cargarlo y llevarlo hasta su habitación. **_

_**Antes de salir de la habitación de yuichi lo dejo cuidando con un clon de ella poder retirarse a su habitación.**_

_**Fin flash back **_

()()()()()()() **En el laboratorio principal** ()()()()()()()

Una pelirroja observa los expedientes de los hijos de sakura, —"los resultados que tengo hasta a hora no son suficiente para crear al shinobi perfecto que necesito para que traiga la paz en este mundo podrido".— se apreciaba en su mirada un cierto enojo, —"No puedo negar que eso niños son aprende rápidamente y que hasta hora han dominado dos elementos, pero aun así no cumplen con todas mis expectativas".

()()()()()()() **Una Semana después** ()()()()()

—"Es tiempo de que acaba contigo Uchiha Itachi una de las persona que me ha hecho mucho daño".— la pelirrosada se encontraba preparándose para partir a enfrentarse con el pelinegro. — se coloco en la espalda su katana y un set de kunais en la pierna.

—"Soy Sakura Haruno o lo que queda de ella, decidí convertirme en la rosa negra para no morir aquella noche donde fui tortura hasta agonizar, cambie mis destino cuando acepte revivir por el pacto hecho con la oscuridad". — me encuentro viajando para encontrarme en el lugar citado con uchiha Itachi pero bajo mi apariencia falsa la que uso para mover por el mundo exterior.

—"ha llegado el momento de contarte una historia muy interesante uchiha Itachi, quiero ver tu cara cuando sepas la verdad que he ocultado durante todo este tiempo".

Al parecer la kunoichi había llegado primero que el uchiha, — "me pondré como mientras que llega". La Kunoichi realizo varios sellos y tocar el suelo en cuestión de segundos aparecieron enorme enredaderas con filosas espinas abarcando gran parte del bosque, —"Espero que sea de tu agrado el ambiente que preparado especialmente para ti uchiha itachi". — Sonrió con malicia y de nuevo volvió a formar sellos pero esta vez para crear un trono hecho algunas enredaderas se dispuso a sentarse a esperar al pelinegro. — La kunoichi mientras mas observaba el lugar pensaba,— "a esta decoración le hace falta algo"…. — luego de pensar varios segundos,— a este sitio le hace faltan unas flores.— realizo mas sello complicado para que aparecieras enormes flores carnívoras y pequeñas rosas negras venenosas.

—"Todo esta listo para recibir al uchiha".— cruzo las piernas con delicadeza para mostrar una apariencia elegante.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Entrando al bosque se encontraban el mayor de los hermanos uchiha, —"Posiblemente me a tendido alguna clase de trampa antes de entrar en contacto visual con rosa negra" — Tengo que estar alerta! — Reviso de arriba a bajo algo que estuviera fuera de lugar dentro del bosque, pero siguió avanzando dentro del bosque.

—"Como puedo derrotar algo que no tiene debilidad física alguna, como es posible que un ser vivo no tengo una debilidad", "Realizare diferentes ataque para ver cual es el mas efectivo y atacarla a partir de hay".

()()()()()()()

—"Puedo sentir la presencia del Uchiha acercarse", la misteriosa rosa realizo un sello para hacer resonar su voz en el bosque, —Bienvenido Uchiha Itachi te estado esperando pacientemente.

El pelinegro se encontraba un mas de la mitad del bosque cuando a pocos metro de su ubicación observo la figura de una mujer de largo cabello negro con aquellos ojos verdes y afilados dispuesto a matar quien sea la molestara.

—He estado investigado tus movimientos por las aldeas fronterizas, eres la culpa de la desapariciones de algunos shinobis?— Apresuro el paso y se ubico mas cerca de ella.

—Solo un par de los shinobis los use para experimentos, pero prefiero devorar su chakra ya que cada elemento tiene un sabor en especial— Rosa negra respondió con cinismo y con aquella mirada llena de malicia.

—Con que esa tu respuesta, entonces no otra alternativa que detenerte! — dijo el uchiha activando su sharingan

—Interesante advertencia, pero ver si logras!

El uchiha se lanzo sobre ella para dar comienzo a una batalla de taijitsu muy pareja en velocidad aunque no en fuerza ya que la kunoichi poseía una fuerza extraordinaria , el pelinegro se veía bastante agitado.

—"Estoy bastante bien no muestro agotamiento y tengo chakra suprimido en dos faces de mi cuerpo". — No soy fácil de vencer uchiha, así que será mejora que tengas una carta bajo la manga!— dijo con ironía.

El pelinegro formo varios sellos con rapidez, Katon gokakeryuo no jutsu, aparecieron unas mas detrás del trono y formaron un escudo protegiendo a las kunoichi, mi defensa es muy aparecida a la que tiene gaara.

Si están bueno, la destruiré con mis llamas negras! — dijo el uchiha con una mirada fría para luego activar su maguekyou sharingan

—"inténtalo si puedes", el sello en su espalda se activo en el mismo momento que sus ojos se oscurecieron, al ver esa llamas negras aproximarse hacia ella comenzó aspirar las llamas por sus labios para tragárselas como si nada, — "tus llamas negras y mi rosa negra proviene del mismo lugar así que no me afectan en lo absoluto". — Que delicioso Chakra.— mientras se lamia el labio superior.

**CONTINUARA...**


	31. Cap29parte2:El pasado de la rosa negra

**Hola!**

**Ya tengo lista la continuacion del penultimo capitulo de esta Segunda temporada, pero traerles muy pronto el capitulo final de esta temporad **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 29: PARTE 2:<strong>

Si están bueno, la destruiré con mis llamas negras! — dijo el uchiha con una mirada fría para luego activar su maguekyou sharingan

—"inténtalo si puedes", el sello en su espalda se activo en el mismo momento que sus ojos se oscurecieron, al ver esa llamas negras aproximarse hacia ella comenzó aspirar las llamas por sus labios para tragárselas como si nada, — "tus llamas negras y mi rosa negra proviene del mismo lugar así que no me afectan en lo absoluto". — Que delicioso Chakra.— Se lamia el labio superior.

Hasta ahora nunca nadie se había salvado de las llamas del amaterasu, el uchiha estaba impresionado como la joven mujer devoraba como si nada las llamas negras del amaterasu.

— Soy una kunoichi muy especial fui forjada por con el odio y la venganza

—"Si eres tan especial te voy hacer probar el tsukuyomi"…

—Lo observe por unos instante cuando me vi envuelta en genjitsu ocular, — que piensas hacerme? — por curiosidad

—Te obligare que me cueste todo acerca de ti y reveles tu verdadera identidad — el uchiha la miraba con aquella mirada fría y rojiza.

—La kunoichi se encontraba amarrada en su propia silla, — MMM Haber que quieres que te cuente? — con toda la disposición posible, porque ella sabia que tenia todas las de ganar y causarle un gran remordimiento de conciencia al uchiha.

Haces experimentos con seres humanos?

A veces, "No me gusta hacer experimento con los humanos, solo me gusta devorar su chakra realmente delicioso"

Cuales es tu país de origen?

Naci en el país del fuego, —"Tu y tu hermano son los principales responsables de mi muerte"

A medida que iba respondiendo las cuerdas se me iban apretando más y más, —"este imbécil planea continuar torturándome con esto".

— que mas planeas hacer conmigo? — mirándolo fijamente con aquellos ojos negros inexpresivos.

—Haber dime que mas quieres que te responda— dijo la joven mujer mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia el lado derecho y dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa, "No tengo nada que perder

El pelinegro se molesto tanto al ver la manera en que actuaba la kunoichi que quito un kunai del estuche y se lo clavo en la mano derecho.

—"Mientras mas las observaba era como ver una muñeca careciente de dolor y emociones, como podía estar tan tranquila como semejante en herida en la mano".—Cuales es tu verdadero nombre?— el uchiha se acerco a ella y la zarandeo con brusquedad.

—Si me liberas, te contactare un historia bien interesante!

El uchiha llevaba mucho tiempo usando el tsuyomi, para poder descansar y recuperar un poco de chakra la libera del genjitsu. La Kunoichi permaneció sentada en su asiento el único movimiento que hizo fue el de quitar de la mano el kunai que tenia clavado para luego arrojarlo hacia un lado.

Hace mucho tiempo una joven kunoichi proveniente del país de fuego, escapo de su aldea en busca de información que la pudiera ayudar a encontrar su compañero de equipo del cual ella había estado siempre enamorada. Su vida cambio cuando decidió arriesgarse por conseguir una valiosa información que poseía uno de los subordinados de akatsuki, ella lucho con todo su potencial con aquel sujeto pero aun así no fue suficiente; para que aquel hombre le revelara la información necesaria, trato de retirarse pero el shinobi le había tendido una trampa la cual callo sin escapatoria, durante varias horas fue torturada donde le fueron clavados kunais en sus pies, piernas en un costado de su abdomen, brazos, en la mano derecha y por ultimo en el ojo izquierdo, dejándola agonizando en un charco de sangre.

En sus últimos segundos vida, deseando que alguien la salvara, en su último aliento la oscuridad la envolvió seguido de eso….

—"_El dolor y las desespera me arrastraron al infierno__"__…_

—_Donde conocí que las flores, existen en ese lugar…_

—_Son muy bellas… estas rosas de pétalos negros…!_

—"_yo desee en aquel momento__ que mi vida no terminara en es__e lugar"…_

—_Y fue en aquel instante donde las una enredadera de espinas me envolvió… y escuche__:_

_Júrame…que estas dispuesta a dejar tu humanidad…_

_Júrame…__que el único sentimiento que tendrás es el odio__…_

_Júrame__… que me alimentaras…_

_Con el dolo__r, el miedo __y la desesperación de los humanos…_

_Es__tas dis__puesta a aceptar este juramento?_

_Si lo juro…_

_Después de eso todas las Heridas que poseía esa joven comenzaron a sanar sin dejar rastro de cicactriz, que años mas tarde se convertiría en el demonio de la rosa negra._

_El Uchiha se quedo anonadado al escuchar la historia, _

—_Por ultimo déjame revelarte el nombre de la joven del país del fuego.— Realizo un sello y de abajo hacia arriba se fue revelando la verdadera identidad de la pelirosada, — El nombre de la chica que fue asesinada esa noche… FUI YO… HARUNO SAKURA.— La pelirosada le mostro la mano derecha donde había sido herida, ya se encontraba cerrada como si nada le fuera ocurrido este tiempo._

El pelinegro estaba en shock imágenes sobre aquella conversación que había tenido con su subordinado y de la orden que le había dado,—"No puede ser fui yo… quien ordeno que la asesinaran".— sus manos comenzaron a templar.

_**Flash back**_

_**Porque te tardaste tanto! – pregunto irritadoel pelinegro**_

_**En el camino me encontré con una kunoichi de konoha, la cual la he matado lenta y dolorosamente, para que le que de claro lo debil que era! – decia mientras saca el Kunai el cual habia usado para cometer su crimen.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

—"Así quería verte, quiero que experimente algo aun mas doloroso".— la pelirosada se levanto de su asiento y desapareció en una fracción de segundo, para reaparece frente del uchiha y tocar su frente.—"Te hare padece el mismo dolor que yo sentí".— al tocarle la frente activo su técnica para transmitir al uchiha aquellos doloroso recuerdo.

—"Todo este tiempo he esperado por este día y ver tu patética cara", pasaron varios minutos cuando la peli rosada se desconecto de la mente de Itachi y regreso a se sentarse en su trono.

— TODO ESTE TIEMPO ES JUGADO CON USTEDES DOS! … COMO ME A DADO LA GANA! – Decía Sakura pavoneándose.

—No me importaba que usaras este cuerpo para darte placer, porque siempre en mi mente deseaba matarlos ambos! — en las palabras de la pelirosada se hicieron sentir el odio tan grande que les tenia a los hermanos uchihas.

—Te odio… y todo lo que hecho era para usarlos a mi antojo y llevar acabo mi plan— Cruzo las piernas y sonrió con malicia.

En ese momento el cayo de rodilla al recodar al saber toda la verdad acerca de la muerte de sakura…— sus lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse, sin parar "entonces fue mi culpa"

— "Ya es tiempo de que extinga tu vida como tu y aquel subordinado lo hicieron con la mia"—No vale la pena que te arrepientas ahora... ya el daño esta hecho –Se levanto de su asiento y se dispuso desenvainar su katana.

Cuando se disponía atravesarlo con su katana fuerte luz ilumino el lugar y protegió a Itachi del ataque de la kunoichi.

—TU!... No puede ser! — sakura la observo con enojo.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Los Espero en el ultimo capitulo de esta temporada<strong>

**bye ^^**


	32. Cap 30: La Rosa Negra y el Cerezo FINAL

Hola! despues de casi 3 meses sin publicar nada, pero que me perdonen pero necesita tiempo para organizar mis ideas sobre mi dark sakura. Este sera el ultimo capitulo que tendrá esta segunda temporada espero que les guste tanto como a mi, gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindaste **Sakura Sayouri mi fiel lectora.**

**Otra noticia que les traigo posiblemente el martes 2 de abril para celebrar mi cumple estaré publicado algun capitulo o fan fic nuevo asi que esten pendientes  
><strong>

**Aclaración:**

el cerezo.- dialogo

**Capitulo 30: La rosa negra y el cerezo**

—Pensé que te había matado en aquella ocasión!— la rosa negra se irrito.

—No te voy a permitir que le hagas daño Itachi, sabe bien que no fue su culpa lo que paso aquella noche.

—El uchiha dio la orden para matar a quien viniera a buscar la información—dijo la rosa negra apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de la katana que permanecía frente ha Itachi.

—Nuestra vida sirvió de sacrificio para adquirir este enorme poder que poseo!—sonrió con malicia, mientras su puño con fuerza.

—Itachi, yo era la voz que te advertía en tus sueño para que alejaras de ella!—la chica se giro hacia un lado para observarlo.

El pelinegro las observa con asombro estaba observando a dos chicas exactamente iguales como dos gotas de agua con la única diferencia era el color de su vestimenta.

()()()()()()()()()

Por otro lado los grandes países de shinobi se preparaban para la guerra contra los Akatsuki. Entre las primeras medidas que tomaron la aldea de Konohagakuren y el país del rayo fue ocultar a Naruto y killer bee en una isla que muy especial.

()()()()()()()

—Alguna vez fuimos una sola, pero luego de nuestra muerte yo le jure a la oscuridad y adquirí el sello de la Rosa Negra,— Lo que más me dolió en esa ocasión es que nadie fuera ido a salvar y muriera agonizando en un charco de sangre, si tuviera otra oportunidad de vivir, les haría sus vida un infierno! — dijo con frialdad la kunoichi.

—Pero tú me encerraste en lo más profundo de nuestra existencia y me obligaste a observar tus horribles asesinatos, sabes lo culpable e impotente que me sentía al no poder hacer nada, hasta que puede escapar de nuestro cuerpo!—ya no podía seguir en este cuerpo que ya no era mío!...

— Lo que más me dolió fue enterarme que ibas a tener un hijo de itachi, y más aun sabiendo que ya no lo amas solo lo usas como a un juguete!—grito el cerezo y comenzó sollozar el cerezo.

—Eso es Verdad, tengo un hijo? —Intervino el uchiha

—Si, el estuvo muy cerca de ti pero nunca permití que entraras en contacto físico ni visual, con ese niño no te pertenece, además están lindo—esto lo ultimo lo dijo con descaro.

—Cómo pudiste haberme ocultado la presencia de mi hijo Sakura! —frunció el ceño el pelinegro y recuperando la compostura.

— yo seré su madre y tu su padre, pero ese niño no me pertenece ese niño fue concebido bajo una misión y le pertenece es a mi maestra, yo solo lo educo y lo entreno para que mi maestra pueda usarlo para sus planes.—la rosa negra hablo con tal frialdad como de un objeto se trata sé.

—Como puedes desprenderte de tus sentimientos como madre? —me pregunto extrañado el uchiha.

—De la misma forma en que me desprendí de mi humanidad, no me resulto difícil hacerlo, —"Basta de charla quiero acabar con tu vida y ofrecerla de ofrenda a mi sello".— la kunoichi afilo la mirada y en segundos desapareció apuñalando por un costado de la espalda.

—"Noooo! Itachi… no te mueras!"— el Cerezo uso su chakra y empujo lo mas lejos que pudo a la rosa negra, abrazo al uchiha y seguido de eso desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas.

La Rosa Negra fue estampada contra un árbol dejándola inconsciente en suelo.

()()()()()()()()

—"Me enterado de la guerra que se aproxima los akatsuki, seguramente sakura lea ayudando en algo, ella siempre quiere sacar alguna clase de beneficio a su favor", "yo diría que ella no teme a arriesgarse, desde que se convirtió en una kunoichi muy poderosa". — Yuichi y taichí siga solo les faltan hacer una 200 repeticiones más!

—Hai!—respondieron al unisonó

—"Espero que pronto se lleven a estos chico bajo la tutela de Tsuyomi-sama, porque al lado de sakura solo les espera oscuridad".

()()()()()()

_**Flash back**_

—"_**dónde estoy?"**_

_**Abrí mis ojos levemente y me vi sumergida en un oscuro y frio mar,—"porque las cosas tuvieron que salir así?"…—yo solo... solo quería borrar mis recuerdos más dolorosos, y para eso tenía que intentar borra tu existencia de este mundo… **_

_**Fin Flash back**_

()()()()()()()() 1 Meses después ()()()()

—"Recuerdo que luego que pasaran dos semanas de la desaparición de sakura, tsuyomi-sama apareció repentinamente y ordeno que lleváramos todos los niños a la oficina de sakura que hay esperaría".

-"Todas las kunoichi de turno ese día estaba sorprendida al ver la llegada tan repentina de tsuyomi-sama, no tardamos unos 10 minutos en ubicar a los 4 chicos, fue pasando en una formación de columna a la oficina seguido de eso cerro la con llave y sello el interior de con jutsu especial para evitar que el sonido escapara del lugar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

—"Se que sakura no está muerta pero su maldad a llegado extremos muy peligrosos para los que la rodean, mi informante la vio peleando con uchiha itachi por última vez desde entonces ha pasado un mes, lo mejor para ellos es decir que sakura a muerto en una misión muy peligrosa".—Chicos los he reunido para informarle una lamentable noticia—pronuncio tsuyomi con mucho tacto.

—De que se trata?.-intervino Taichi

—Se sento en la silla detrás escritorio, apoyo los codos y entre cruzo los dedos tratando buscar en sus pensamientos las palabras menos hirientes pero simplemente no existían asi que por unos segundos cerró los ojos, —"Mejor que le diga sakura está muerta a que les diga que sakura es su madre, pero que algún día me perdonen por lo que les voy a decir!",—Hemos encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de sakura en el bosque que limita el país del rayo!

—No puede ser…—Dijo Takahashi, una pequeña lágrima surco su mejilla.

—Tiene que ser una mentira!—Keisuke cayo de rodilla y sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar más. Kenji estaba en shock no podía creer que su preciada maestra estuviera muerta.

—Tsuyomi-sama,—Sakura se encontraba en alguna misión peligrosa?—pregunto taichí el único que no había perdido la compostura.

—Le asigne una peligrosa, que ella no dudo en aceptar pero al parecer algo salió mal y le tendieron una emboscada.

—Keisuke comenzó a golpear el suelo cada vez mas fuerte…—Yo…yo… vengare la muerte de sakura-sensei, yo matare con mis propias manos al sujeto que le quito la vida sakura! Keisuke se paro del piso y dejo ver a todos los presente su sharingan,—"Yo voy vengarte y luego delante de su tumba confesaré…", al derramar su ultima lagrima su sharingan evoluciono

—"No puede ser su sharingan cambio, sakura tu nunca dejas de sorprender lograste formar un vinculo grande que con la ruptura de este lo has hecho evolucionar".—Recojan sus cosas que 20 min regresamos al laboratorio principal.

—Hai!— todos asintieron las ordenes de tsuyomi y se retiraron de la oficina.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

—"desperté luego de tres días de haber tenido la batalla con itachi, pero para mi sorpresa en un calaza bozo de la guarida de los akatsuki",— Para que me abstraído y capturado en este lugar,

—Necesito un favor tuyo

()()()()()()()()()

Antes de que tsuyomi se marchara reunió en privado con midori,—le hecho dicho a los chicos que sakura está muerta!—le comento la pelirroja.

—"me parece bien que crean que está muerta a que entere de lo terrible y malvada que es sakura",— entonces seguiré con la mentira.

—Estaras a cargo hasta que sakura aparezca, enviare a dos informante al país de la lluvia para ver si extraña desaparición están involucrado los akatsukis.

—"debo ocultar la presencia de yuichi, porque si sakura regresa y no lo encuentra me matará"

()()()()()()()()() 3 meses ()()()()()()

_**Flash back**_

—_**Necesito que rompas tu vínculos con sasuke para pueda adquirir el mangekyou sharingan.—menciono tobi.**_

—"_**yo me encargare de matarlo y asi romperé el vinculo de mi pasado",—No tengo ningún problema en romper mis vínculos con uchiha Sasuke, pero el mas afectado seria él.—menciono ella con aire de grandeza,—"cuantas veces no he tenido que dejar mis asuntos e ir a salvar el trasero al malagradecido uchiha y todo porque debo ser yo quien lo maté".**_

—_**Si me cambias a una habitación con una muda de ropa, te aseguro colaborare en lo que esté en mis manos,—"estoy harta de mugriento prisión".**_

—_**Me parece una petición bastante razonable, mandare a preparar una habitación y vendrán a buscarte.-dijo el enmascarado.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

()()()()()()()

Desde que regresamos del segundo laboratorio han estado siguiendo una rutina monótona, el que mas me preocupa de todo ellos es keisuke se esforzado entrenar mas hora y en participar en misiones.—"la presencia de sakura les hace mucha falta, si eso fuera continuado seria muy peligroso para ellos de enterarse de la verdad".

()()()()()()

—Mientras se bañaba la kunoichi,—"no me preocupa para nada que itachi se alla escapado puedo seguirlo en cualquier momento, a todos mis juguetes le he implantado una semilla rastreadora",—"De seguro tsuyomi-sama esta furiosa porque no me he reportado, pero sabe bien que no estoy muerta debido a mi juramento, debería buscar la oportunidad precisa".

Después de haberse bañado y cambiado de ropa se reunirse con tobi en el gran salón de akatsuki. Alrededor de donde se encontraban sentado estaban rodeados por la oscuridad.

—haber tobi-san, que será eso que me quieres pedir?

—que me entregue el suero que le has estado inyectando a sasuke para que no pierda la luz en sus ojos!-

—"vaya… vaya esta muy bien enterado, nada mal para ser el líder de akatsuki",—te puedo entregar pero seria intuil no cuentas algunos ingredientes y por ultimo los instrumentos necesarios.

—Es posible que tenga razón en lo que dices, pero no cuento con mucho tiempo la guerra con los países shinobi esta próxima.—el único del enmascarado esta fijo en ella esperando cualquier reacción inapropiada.

—también necesito que revises algo por ya que últimamente se esta comportando de forma extraña.

—"en clase de problema me quiere meter para retenerme por mas tiempo",—Te ayudare si esta a mi alcance.—la kunoichi permanecía firme en su palabras.

—ah una última cosa más que tengo que pedirte sería muy útil para la organización antes que de que comenzara la guerra que muriera frente a uchiha sasuke de forma su sharigan se transformaría en el maguekyou sharingan—el pelinegro no dudo en soltar semejantes palabras.

—"que descarado como DEMINOS SE ATREVE A PEDIRME A MI QUE MUERA POR MISERABE UCHIHA, que lo único que han hecho desde que los conoci es dolor",—tobi-san, para poder responder a sus palabras voy a necesitar que me preste por un momento un kunai.

Al uchiha le entro curiosidad a semejante petición, —zetsu tráeme un kunai—dijo el pelinegro.

—hai, en cuestiones de segudo desapareció y pareció zetsu con un kunai que le entrego a la kunoichi.

—Yo no soy una ordinaria kunoichi, a la cual debas ordenarle semejante cosa porque yo soy el demonio de la rosa negra y te demostrare porque yo no puedo morir.—en ese instante se clavo el kunai en la mano derecha.

—el uchiha se sorprendió bastante al ver a la kunichi clavarse el kunai sin dudar ni por un segundo.

—"no importa el numero de heridas que pueda llegar a tener en mi cuerpo siempre regenerare".—retiro el kunai de su mano.— Yo también tengo algo que pedirle a cambio, la primera que me dejes ir dentro de una semana.—su mano se estaba regenerando rápidamente,— y la segunda petición que tengo es…—la kunoichi se levanto de la silla y se acerco a el sin vacilar y le susurro al odio su anhelada petición.

—fue grosero de mi parte pedirle semejante acto, asi que aceptare su dos peticiones pero recuerde que deberá ayudarme.

—Hai, entonces es un trato!— dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

La kunoichi fue de regreso a su habitación.

()()()()()()

Las cosas en el segundo laboratorio no iban del todo bien, estaban circulando varios rumores acerca de la desaparición de sakura.

—"estoy segura que sakura-sensei va regresar".

—Yuichi no te distraigas y sigue con el entrenamiento!— dijo midori.

()()()()() 2 semanas después ()()()()()()

—Estaba atendiendo algunos negocios y pues verán se complicaron las cosas pero he regresado con un bolso lleno y con estomago lleno también!.— atravesando el pasillo principal. Todos en el laboratorio se quedaron sorprendido al ver llegar a sakura de regreso.

Midori, necesito que nos reunamos en mi oficina para que me desde un informe de los sucesos de los últimos 4 meses.

()()()()()()()

"mi maestra se llevo a todos los chicos contándoles de que había muerto, aunque estoy segura que esa noticia llego afectarle en especial a uno de los niños uchiha y con eso su sharingan habrá evolucionando,— mmm pregunto quién de los dos chico fue?!". Sakura se despojo de la ropa y se metió a la ducha.

—"ya no puede matar itachi por la metiche del cerezo pues tendré usar otra estrategia para deshacerme de ellos". — salió del baño envuelta en una toalla blanca,—"cumpliré con mi destino"… se poso frente al espejo y retiro la toalla que lo cubría,— mi cuerpo están perfecto que cualquier mujer sentiría envía, para mi el tiempo se detuvo aquella noche donde fui cruelmente asesinada, fue donde deje tener esperanzas, te deje tener humanidad para regresar a la vida como un demonio.

Uso a los humanos como juguetes.

Uso mis conocimientos, mis técnicas, mi poder y mi cuerpo para obtener grandes beneficios. Y asi lograr fastidiarle la vida aquello que menos preciaron por ser débil cuando era una humana.

Hasta el momento he logrado fastidiarle la vida kakashi, naruto e itachi los e torturado a mi antojo, pero no es suficiente hasta que no los mate no parare de cuásar dolor, miedo y desesperación.

La kunoichi acariciaba su vientre, —"llevo el fruto de buen negocio". Se visiteo, —"hace mucho tiempo que no alimento de comida humana será mejor que lo haga y luego saldré a comer chakra".

Top … top!

Adelante— dijo la kunichi desde el interior de la habitación.

Entro corriendo abrazar a sakura,—Sakura-sensei regreso, me tenia muy preocupado muchos decía que usted… usted había muerto.—dijo sollozando el rubio.

—"No llore por mi yo no valgo la pena",—estoy bien, solo tuve algunos problemas para regresar!.— la kunoichi le limpio la lagrimas y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

—Que te parece si me acompañas a comer algo!— dijo la kunoichi con un tono más animado.

—Hai!

Juntos caminaron por los pasillos del laboratorio y se fueron rumbo a la cocina…

()()()()()()()()()

—Itachi-san tus heridas aun no cicatrizado bien— decía la pelirrosa en el interior del uchiha.

—Descansare solo un poco—el uchiha se apoyo a descansar bajo un árbol, fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormido

_**Flash back**_

—_**Sakura porque me odias?**_

—_**Estoy muerta por tu culpa**_

—_**Te regrese a la vida asesinarte con mis propias mas manos, pero nunca te dejare que veas a tu hijo por todo lo que mi hiciste.— la kunoichi lucia una cara aterradora.**_

—_**Nunca veras a tu hijo!**_

—_**Asesino**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Abrió los ojos y una pequeña lagrima surco sus mejillas.

—_Ya sé que es demasiado tarde para pedirte perdón, _

—_Por todo lo malo que te hice…_

—_Perdóname por destruir tus esperanzas_

—_Perdóname por destruir tu presente y tu futuro…_

—_Solo que mi pasado es demasiado oscuro y pesado, _

—_que sin darme cuenta te calzo_

— _y te transformo en un ser sin corazón._

—_A comprendo que tu destino nunca fue estar a mi lado,_

—_Sino fueras conocido a mi hermano ni a mí,_

—_Tú seguirías con vida y seguirías siendo la dulce chica que yo alguna vez me cruce en una tarde lluviosa._

**_-__FIN__-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>LOS ESPERO EN LA TERCERA TEMPORADA DE ESTA HISTORIA<br>_**

**_BYE_**


End file.
